Mariel of Ponyville
by wweather
Summary: A strange mouse arrives in Equestria, sparking off an unforgettable adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was flying over the Everfree Forest when she saw some timber wolves. They looked like they were attacking something. Rainbow swooped in to get a closer look.

The wolves were closing in on a mousemaid, snarling. The young mouse carried a rope in her paw, with a big knot at one end. As a timber wolf sprang at her, the mouse swung the rope, catching the wolf on the jaw. The wolf shattered when it was hit. Timber wolves are literally made of timber, so they fall apart easily.

The mouse was giving a good account of herself, but she was heavily outnumbered. Rainbow Dash decided to lend her a hoof. "Hang in there, kid!" she shouted.

Rainbow Dash dived into the midst of the timber wolves and started kicking at them with her powerful hooves. The mouse continued whacking the wolves with her rope weapon. Soon, all the timber wolves had been smashed to smithereens.

"Say, you're a pretty good scrapper," said Rainbow Dash. "What's your name?"

The mouse twirled her rope around. She was a Mossflower mouse, much bigger than a regular mouse, almost as tall as Rainbow Dash. "My name's Storm Gullwhacker. This is my Gullwhacker- d'you like it?"

"Yeah, that's a nice weapon you've got there. I'd hate to be the beast who got in the way of it. Where are you from, Storm?"

Storm stopped twirling her Gullwhacker. "Where'm I from? Don't know really, don't know where I'm bound either. Can't remember my name. I just woke up one day on the seashore. Called myself Storm because I was thrown ashore by a storm. I call this rope the Gullwhacker because I used it to whack a seagull that attacked me."

Rainbow Dash stared hard at the young mouse. "Y'mean you ain't got no home, no family, you can't remember nothin'?"

Storm considered. "I remember another name. Joseph. But I don't know who Joseph was. Somebeast from my past, I s'pose."

"Maybe he was your dad," said Rainbow Dash. "I bet my friend Twilight Sparkle could figure out who you are. She's an alicorn princess. She's great at riddles an' mysteries. Do you want me to take you to Ponyville, where she lives?"

Storm shrugged. "Might as well go there as anywhere."

"Okay. Then get on my back and I'll fly you there. You don't want to be hangin' around the Everfree Forest twiddlin' your paws."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabool the Wild was the king of the searats. No creature alive was a fiercer fighter than Gabool. In all the seas and oceans on Earth there had never been a rat like him.

Gabool lived on an island called Terramort, which meant "Land of Death." His castle, Fort Bladegirt stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Evil pirate rats would come from far and wide to stay at Bladegirt after their long plundering voyages.

Now Gabool was walking through his banqueting hall. He was wearing a black leather vest, long black gloves, and high heeled shoes. A string of white pearls hung around his neck. Nobeast dared to make fun of him for the way he dressed, because if they did, he would kill them.

There were statues everywhere, of rats and mice and badgers and other creatures. Some of them had missing heads or arms. Gabool paused when he reached the great golden bell in the middle of the floor. Gabool loved beautiful things, and surely no Searat King had ever taken such a magnificent prize. He pinged the bell with his long curving claws, sounded it by banging his rings and bracelets upon its brazen surface, amazed by the clear musical noises it made, tingling, humming, and vibrating.

"What do you think?" he asked the other vermin in the hall.

"It's a credit to your genius, master," said a rat named Graypatch, who had a patch over one eye.

"A triumph of your will!" said a red rat named Fishgill. (By the way, Fishgill is a female rat in this version of the story.)

"It's okay," said Kita, the only ferret on the island.

Gabool glared at her. "Okay? I think we can do better than that! Anyway, I didn't make it for you."

"You didn't make it at all," Tyra pointed out. "You stole it."

On a sudden impulse Gabool dashed off. Slamming the door behind him, he took the downward stairs three at a time, deeper and deeper into the depths of his lair. Two guards were standing at the entrance to the prison cells. Gabool whirled upon them with a snarl.

"Get out of my sight and leave me alone here!"

As the guards fled, Gabool made his way to a cell that was little more than a cage. He lounged against the bars, grinning at the pitiful creature locked inside.

"Well, are you ready to work for me yet, Joseph the Bellmaker? Or should I say Joseph von Bellmaker?"

Joseph the Bellmaker was chained by his waist to the wall. The floor of the subterranean cell was awash with sea water which seeped through from outside. Joseph had once been a powerful, well-fleshed mouse, but now his cheeks were sunken and dark circles formed around his eyes. Starvation and ill treatment had taken their ruthless toll on the bellmaker, though as he raised his head, both eyes burned with remorseless hatred for his captor.

"I would sooner be eaten by the fishes of the sea than serve you, you stupid northern rat!"

Gabool continued as if he had not heard the prisoner. "You can do it, Joseph, I know you can. A bell tower strong enough to hold the great bell, right on top of my fort, where the whole world will… hear it! Hmm, mm, mm!"

Joseph pulled forward, straining at the chain in the enclosed space, his voice shaking with pent up rage. "What have you done with my daughter Mariel?"

Gabool chuckled. "Hmm, mm, mm! Nothing. Why, d'you think I should?"

"Let me see her!"

"Now matey, do you really want her to see you like this?"

Joseph continued tugging at the chain, trying to break free. "If you build my bell tower I will let you see her again, but not until you've… hmm, mm, mm, carried out the work," Gabool said.

Joseph bit his lip. "Gabool, listen. I would not put a single stone atop another for you. Why? Because it would mean death, torture, or slavery for countless other good creatures. Don't you understand, rat, my conscience would not let me, after what I saw they did to the crew of the _Periwinkle._ I must do the right thing for the sake of others."

Gabool summoned up all his cunning, his black soul driving him on to wickedness, belying the smile on his face as he put his paws on his hips. Raising one eyebrow, he said, "Hmm, mm, mm, very stubborn, Joseph. You're so… forceful. I like that in a beast. But hark, bellmaker, I'm sure you'd like to see your daughter again, wouldn't you, matey?"

Tears of gratitude beaded in the prisoner's eyes. "She means more to me than anything. Please let me see her!"

Gabool took the keys from a wallspike. "Hell's gates! I must be getting soft in me old age. Come on, then."

Gabool unlocked Joseph from his cage and led him into the banqueting hall. Joseph looked around. "Where is she?"

Gabool smiled, leading him to the open window. "Of course, matey, I can't show you the exact spot where she lies, but I can show you how to… find her!"

He pushed Joseph out the window. Joseph fell over the cliff and into the sea.

Fishgill and Kita were laughing like crazy. Graypatch came running back in. "Master, the _Darkqueen's_ sails have been sighted. I saw them on the monitor."

"Where away?" said Gabool.

"To the north. She should drop anchor here this evening."

"Excellent. Did you set up the wall hanging trap like I told you?"

Graypatch rubbed his paws together. "Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word."

Gabool said, "I'm eternally grateful to you and Fishgill. You will be well rewarded for your loyalty to me."

"I ask for nothing, master."

"And you shall receive it… in abundance!" Gabool cackled. "By the way, where's the cook? That funny hare?"

"You sent him away on dat ship bound for da Pride Lands, don't ya remember?" said Kita. "Da one dat never came back?"

Gabool's good mood was abruptly gone. Angrily he dealt the bell a mighty whack, causing it to boom and bong out all around the hall. The noise echoed so much that the sound was still heard after a minute or so.

"Blast! Then I suppose Fishgill will have to be in charge of supper. Fishgill, I want you to prepare the… special meat… for our guests tonight. You know the one I mean. From the freezer."

He swaggered off, Kita following him.

"Who does that Gabool think he is?" Fishgill asked angrily.

"He's drunk on his own power. You saw what he did to Bludrigg. He's becoming a real danger to society." said Graypatch. "But I've been forming a few plans of my own. Between us we can outsmart him when the time comes."

Fishgill gasped. "Are you talkin' mutiny?"

Graypatch took out his trusty dagger and fingered it. "Not exactly. We can't overthrow him, but we can leave him and go someplace safe, where he can't find us. If we stay here much longer, we'll meet the same fate as Bludrigg, take my affidavit on it!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was Princess Twilight Sparkle's birthday, and her friend Pinkie Pie was planning a surprise party for her. She was dashing all over town trying to get things ready, while also keeping it a secret from Twilight, who was very modest and didn't want too much fuss. Spike, the little purple dragon, was helping her.

Pinkie and Spike were on their way to Applejack's apple farm on the edge of town to pick up a barrel of cider for the party, when they saw two creatures approaching.

"Hey, look, Pinkie Pie," said Spike. "Here comes Rainbow Dash. But who's that with her?"

Pinkie put a hoof up to her forehead and squinted. "Hmm, my Pinkie sense tells me that she's a mouse. But I don't think I've ever seen her before." She started bouncing up and down. "This is so exciting! Now we have a new friend!"

Rainbow Dash and Storm came up to them. "Hi, Rainbow Dash. Who's your new pal?" Spike asked.

The mousemaid stepped up and spoke for herself. "I'm Storm Gullwhacker. This is my weapon, the Gullwhacker."

"My name's Spike."

Pinkie Pie zoomed over to Storm. "Oh boy! It's so nice to meet you! Are you from Redwall Abbey? Are you coming to live here in Ponyville? Do you like balloons? What about party cannons?"

"Easy there, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know where I'm from," said Storm. "I woke up one day and couldn't remember anything. Rainbow Dash brought me here because she said she had a friend named Twilight Sparkle who was good at figuring things out. Maybe she can help me figure out who I am."

"What a coincidence!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Twilight Sparkle is my bestest friend too, and I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for her today!"

"It won't be much of a surprise if you keep shouting about it," Spike mumbled, glancing around nervously.

"You're right!" Pinkie Pie adopted a loud stage whisper. "Don't tell Twilight about the party, okay?" she said to Storm.

"How can I do that when I haven't even met her?" Storm asked.

"Huh, good point!" said Pinkie. "Do you want me to show you around town while I'm getting everything together? Then you can come to the party with me and meet Twilight there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Storm.

Pinkie clapped her hooves with glee. "Okie dokie lokie! And the first stop is Applejack's house!"

"I gotta fly, Storm," said Rainbow Dash. "I'll see ya at the party tonight!"

"Okay, bye," said Storm as she waved to Rainbow.

Pinkie, Storm, and Spike went in through the gate. They walked up to Applejack's farmhouse. Applejack was standing on the porch with Granny Smith and Big Mac.

"Hey, Applejack!" said Pinkie. "Meet our new friend Storm Gullwhacker!"

Applejack smiled friendlily. "Well, howdy. Boy, that shore is an interestin' name ya got there, Storm. Ah'm Applejack, an' this here is Granny Smith an' mah brother Big Macintosh."

"Ee-yup," said Big Mac.

"Ah also have a little sister named Apple Bloom, but she's at school right now. So what can Ah do fer ya?"

"Do you have that barrel of cider ready for Twilight Sparkle's birthday party?" asked Pinkie.

"Darn tootin' Ah do! Just come down into mah cellar."

The friends followed Applejack into the cellar. Storm was wide-eyed as Applejack pointed out some of her specialties.

"See that liddle keg yonder- yup, that un. Well, that's the best wild apple brandy ever fermented in these cellars. They say it was made by Smart Cookie, mah ancestor. Marvelous stuff it is, one tot of that'd cure a drownin' fish. That's why we only use it fer medicinal purposes. This one here, ha-ha, you gotta try this rascal. Funniest drink Ah ever did make. It was meant to be apple 'n' honey cordial, but Ah made it too sweet, so Ah takes a herb here an' a plant there an' chucks 'em in to bitter it a touch. Mercy me! It didn't go any less sweet, no sir, it started a-fizzin' an' bubblin'. Mah sister loves it. Here, Storm, try some."

Applejack tapped the barrel and drew three glasses for Storm, Spike, and Pinkie. It fizzed so much that they had a hard time drinking it.

"Whah! It's gone right up my nose!" cried Storm.

"Heeheehee!" laughed Spike. "It tickles all the way down!"

"Woo golly! It's like having a tummy full of crazy butterflies!" Pinkie giggled, rolling on the floor.

Quaking with mirth, Applejack watched them. "Ah got the apple cider fer the party right here, Pinkie, but you'll never be able to carry it in this state. Siddown now an' sup some of this cold apple tea. That'll calm you a bit."

It did indeed. Storm and Spike helped Pinkie Pie roll the barrel up the stairs and out of Applejack's house.

"It's gonna be hard work carrying this back to Sugar Cube Corner!" said Pinkie, wiping her brow. "Maybe we should call Twilight to levitate it with her unicorn magic."

"I thought this was a surprise for Twilight," said Storm.

Pinkie smacked her forehead. "Of course! How silly of me! Hahaha! Nice catch, Storm!"

In the end, they got another unicorn named Starlight Glimmer to come and help. Starlight Glimmer had once been evil, but now she was friends with everypony.

"Fluttershy is keeping Twilight busy," said Starlight. "So we don't have to worry about her finding out about the party before she's supposed to."

"That's good," said Spike.

They went to Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie worked. "I have some decorations for you, Starlight," said Pinkie. "Can you take them to Twilight's castle and set them up?"

"Of course." Starlight Glimmer was off with the boxes of decorations.

"Now you can help me make Twilight's birthday cake!" Pinkie told Storm. "First, we need a bowl. Could you please get one out of the cupboard?"

The mouse almost dropped and broke the bowl, but Pinkie managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Sorry," Storm said.

Pinkie smiled disarmingly. "It's okay. Now, pay attention. First a thick coating of redcurrent jelly inside the bowl. Next, roll out that sweet chestnut pastry very thin, like this… Gummy! Stop eating those blackberries! I need them for the topping!" She was shouting at a little alligator who was sitting on the table. "Sorry about that. Gummy's a little rascal, but I love him."

"It's cool that you have an alligator for a pet," said Storm.

"Yep. Now make sure the sweet chestnut pastry is well bedded into the redcurrant jelly around the sides of the bowl, then we coat the pastry with an extra thick layer of yellow primrose cream. After that, we take the blackberries and press them on the cream, just light enough to make them stick."

Storm pressed a little too hard on some of the berries and they burst. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Don't sweat it," Pinkie said. "Everybeast makes mistakes. You're doing a lot better than that ferret who used to work here."

Storm smiled sheepishly. "I guess when I was young I never learned to cook. Too busy teachin' meself other things, like fighting an'…" She stopped short. For a moment, it seemed like she actually remembered something from the past, but it was gone just as quickly.

Pinkie didn't notice. "Now stick it in the oven."

Storm put her paw on the oven door. "Ouch! Ooch! Yagh! Woop!"

Pinkie laughed. "Silly mouse! You have to use oven mitts! Don't worry, I'll put it in myself."

"I'm about as much use in the kitchen as moles up a tree," Storm sighed.

"As useless as moles up a tree," Spike repeated. "I like that. I'm going to start using it."

When the cake was done, they started to take it to Twilight's house. On their way they passed by the school. Classes had just ended for the day, and little fillies were playing on the lawn outside. Storm watched them with amusement in her eyes.

"What are they doing, Spike?"

"They're playing. It's a sort of sports day."

A ball rolled in front of them. Apple Bloom came chasing it. When she saw Storm, she said, "Howdy, stranger. Mah name's Apple Bloom."

"You must be Applejack's sister," said Storm.

Apple Bloom looked confused. "How'd yew know that?"

Pinkie Pie said, "She met Applejack while she was helping us get ready for the…" She leaned over and whispered loudly in Apple Bloom's ear. "PARTY."

Storm twirled her Gullwhacker. "I'm Storm Gullwhacker. This is my Gullwhacker. D'you like it?"

Apple Bloom smiled. "Ah shore do. Do yew like mah ball?"

Storm picked the ball up. "What do you do with this?"

"Gotta see how high you can throw it."

Storm spun the ball in her paw. "How high I can throw it… let's see." She tossed the ball into the air. As it came down, she swung with the knotted end of Gullwhacker. It struck the ball spot on, sending it soaring into the sky until it was a mere dot.

Spike, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom gasped in admiration. Storm smiled.

"Well, this is something I'm good at!"

"Yeek!" a voice cried. A white unicorn came marching over to where Storm and her friends stood.

"What's the matter. Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked

Rarity had the ball stuck on her horn. "Who did that? Come on, own up!"

Storm grinned cheerfully and nodded at Rarity in a friendly way. "I hit the ball high. It's called playing. D'you want to play?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow at the mouse. "Who is this?"

"Her name's Storm Gullwhacker," said Spike. "She's lost her memory. She was hoping Twilight could sort things out for her."

Rarity surveyed Storm's dirty state, and the ragged red dress she was wearing. "Well, before that, she needs some decent clothing and a bath."

Storm raised her Gullwhacker defensively. "Nopony's washin' an' dressin' me up. I'm all right as I am."

"Well, we'll see about that," Rarity said. She put a spell on Storm with her magical unicorn horn and levitated her into the air. "Sweetie Belle, come on!" she called to her little sister, who she had come to pick up from school.

Sweetie Belle came running to catch up with Rarity, who was carrying the kicking, yelling. Storm.

"Yah, lemmego! Keep your hooves off me, you great lump of a unicorn! Fight fair like a warrior, you horned trickster. Lemmego. Yaaaaaahhhh. Grrr!"

"Let's see if soap and water and a dress will civilize you, you little savage," Rarity said as she dragged Storm away to her house.

"Looks like Rarity has her work cut out for her," said Spike. "I'd better come along with them so nobeast gets hurt."

"Okie dokie lokie!" called Pinkie, continuing to Twilight's house with the cake under her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Saltar was one of Gabool's searat captains. He stood on the deck of his ship, the _Darkqueen_ , watching as the island of Terramort grew closer. Bleak eyed and grim faced, the searat muttered beneath his breath.

"I'll send you down where the fish will eat your flesh and the sea water rot your bones, Gabool the Wild. Bludrigg was a low down, cheap little punk, but he was my brother, and blood must be repaid with blood."

He called to his first mate, Ledder. "Tell the crew to arm up and stand ready. There's killin' to be done tonight!"

Soon the _Darkqueen_ had docked in the harbor. Saltar came ashore, along with his entire crew. Graypatch and Fishgill were there to meet them, along with five score of other rats, all heavily armed.

Graypatch bowed servilely. "Gabool's been expecting you for a long time."

"Yes indeed," said Fishgill. "He had me prepare a special feast for you."

"A special feast, eh?" said Saltar. "That sounds mighty good. But what are you all doing down here?"

Graypatch's rats were already boarding the _Darkqueen._ "We're going to take her for a sail around the bay, while you're jawin' an' chattin' with Gabool," Graypatch said.

Saltar didn't want these other rats to use his ship, but there were a hundred of them, twice as many as his own crew. He knew if he tried to fight them, he'd be outnumbered. So he just acted like nothing was wrong and led his crew up into Gabool's castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Garr! Sputch! You got soap in me eyes on purpose! Sinister fiend!"

Rarity held Storm by the scruff of her neck as she kicked and lashed about in the tub. "If you'd stop thrashing around, maybe it wouldn't happen!"

Spike tapped Rarity's shoulder nervously. "Hey, Rarity? If she doesn't want a bath, maybe you shouldn't try to force her."

"Rubbish! Just look at her! Applejack could grow a whole orchard in the muck I'm getting off her. If she's going to Twilight's party tonight, she needs to be clean. Now go and get another bucket of water."

"Arragh! This is worse'n bein' drowned at sea. Grrrmmmfff!" Storm complained.

"I'm beginning to see why they call you Storm," Rarity said.

"Whooshsplut! Just lemme get my paws on my Gullwhacker, I'll show you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it dear?" Rarity said a few minutes later. She was toweling Storm off.

"I feel stupid with half the hide scrubbed from me," Storm mumbled.

"Now, the next thing is to find you something to wear." Rarity inspected Storm's tattered red dress. "This looks like it could have been a fine piece of fabric at one time. Of course, it's ruined now. Luckily for you, I recently opened up a new boutique for mice in Mossflower, so I have lots of dresses in your size."

When Spike came back, he could hardly believe his eyes. Was this pretty mousemaid in a green dress the frowsy looking terror he had met earlier that day? It hardly seemed possible. He held out his scaly hand to her.

"Come on, Storm. It's almost time for the party. I'll walk you to Twilight's castle." 


	5. Chapter 5

"How kind of you to join us for dinner, Saltar," said Gabool. "Or should I say Salt von Tar? Hmm, mm, mm!"

Saltar sat down next to Gabool at the big round table in the banqueting hall. Kita the ferret was on Gabool's other side. She was wearing a yellow leather jacket with sequins all over it and a yellow top hat.

A dormouse who was Gabool's personal slave came in and placed a platter on the table. Kita groaned as the cover was lifted off. "Oh, no, not meatloaf again!"

"Cut off an extra thick hunk of meatloaf for Saltar, the greatest Captain in me fleet," Gabool ordered the dormouse. "Only the best for the best. Hmm, mm, mm!"

The dormouse obeyed. It looked mighty good. He wished he could have some himself, but he would not have wished that if he knew what the meatloaf was made from.

Saltar and his crew began eating voraciously. When Saltar's plate was nearly clean, he said, "So, Gabool, I've come about my brother Bludrigg."

Kita perked up her ears. "Bludrigg?"

"That's a rather tender subject," Gabool said. "Another slice?"

Saltar dropped his fork with a clatter.

"He had a certain naïve charm, but no muscle," Gabool continued.

Saltar stood. "I know you killed my brother, Gabool!"

All of a sudden Gabool rose and pulled the tablecloth off the table, sending dishes flying. Then Saltar could see what was under the table, and it made him yell, I can tell you. Kita screamed and ran off into her room.

Bludrigg's corpse was lying beneath the table, and great chunks of flesh were missing from the body. "He didn't have very good judgement, but he had… excellent taste," said Gabool calmly. "Don't you agree, Saltar?"

Slowly it dawned on Saltar what it was he had just eaten, and he scrambled for his sword in a blind rage. "You'll die for this, Gabool!"

Gabool drew his own sword almost lazily. "Everybeast always wants to kill me, but nobeast ever does."

They started fighting with their swords, trying to hit each other. They battled all around the hall, smashing some of the statues that dotted the room. The other searats and the slaves scrambled for cover.

And then Saltar accidently hit the Joseph Bell with his sword. Bong!

For the first time, Gabool became angry. "Nobeast touches Gabool's bell!" With a cry, he snatched a burning torch from a wall and shoved it in Saltar's face. Saltar staggered backward and stumbled into a tapestry on the opposite wall. Earlier that day, Graypatch had stuck a dagger into a hole in the wall behind the tapestry. Saltar impaled himself on the dagger and died instantly.

Gabool rushed over to the bell. He stroked it all over. "Oh, my beautiful, beautiful, bell. Did the nasty rat scratch you? Well, he won't defile you ever again!"

Suddenly the door burst open and a rat named Shornear came running in, soaking wet. He was one of the rats who had boarded the _Darkqueen_ with Graypatch and Fishgill.

Gabool whirled to face him and snarled, "What is it, Shornear?"

"Lord, Graypatch has sailed off with the _Darkqueen_!"

Gabool punched a statue of a mouse. "What! How did this happen?"

"He had it all planned with his sister Fishgill. They took a hundred of your finest fighting rats and a score of slaves and hijacked the _Darkqueen._ When I would not go along with Graypatch's wishes, he threw me overboard."

"Graypatch, my faithful old shipmate- why would he do this to me?"

"He said that your mission was a failure and your lifestyle was too extreme. Graypatch said to us all that any rat who followed him would at least be able to sleep at night without fearing a knife in his back. He said that you were death to any creature your shadow fell upon, friend and enemy alike."

Gabool was so angry he bit his own finger. "It's not easy having a good time. Even smiling makes my face ache. And my children turn on me. Me old messmate Graypatch, the one searat I thought I could trust, deserted me. The _Darkqueen_ was my best ship too!"

"Your children? Graypatch is your son?" Shornear asked.

"Of course not, you dolt! It's a figure of speech!"

Later that night Gabool gathered the rest of his captains and ordered them to track Graypatch down and bring him back to Terramort. He promised infinite riches to whoever could do it. Each searat captain took his ship and set off in a different direction, hunting for the traitor Graypatch.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy had spent the day at the Ponyville Spa. Now they were coming back to Twilight's castle. When they got inside, it was dark. All the lights were turned off.

Suddenly a chorus of voices yelled, "Twilight Sparkle! Princess of Friendship! Hurrah!"

The lights came on and a party cannon exploded, shooting confetti everywhere. Twilight saw that everypony in town was standing in her entrance hall. Pinkie Pie came bounding up to her. "Happy birthday, Twilight!"

"Wow, thanks a lot, Pinkie," said Twilight. She remembered how Pinkie Pie had thrown her a party just like this in the very same spot on the day she first came to Ponyville. Then she noticed Spike, and the mouse girl with him. "Hey, Spike. Who's this?"

"My name's Storm Gullwhacker," Storm said proudly. "Happy birthday, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I told her about you," said Spike. "She just showed up in town and we've been hanging out all day."

Twilight was pleased that Spike had made a new friend. "Nice to meet you, Storm. Um, is there a reason why you're here, other than to help me celebrate my birthday?"

"Yes," said Storm. "But we can talk about that after your party."

"C'mon, everypony," said Applejack. "Let's eat!"

They all went into the dining hall and sat at a long table piled high with all sorts of food.

Storm had never been so happy in all her life. She enjoyed the food, the delicious drinks, the food, the kind ponies, the food, the good friends about her, and of course… the food. Never had she tasted such marvelous things. The Apple family's apple bread, summer salad, cheese and nut flan, honey glazed preserved fruits, and the cake she herself had helped make.

Spike was showing off slightly for her benefit. He had his own little bowl of rubies and he was tossing them into the air and catching them in his mouth. He was quite good at it.

"Here, let me try that," Storm said.

"Only dragons can eat rubies," said Spike.

"Then I'll use these," Storm said, picking up a pawful of berries. She tossed one high, but she was so excited she missed it completely. It bounced off Pinkie Pie's head and landed in Rarity's ear.

"Whahaah!" Rarity cried. "I've gone deaf in one ear! She threw something at me!"

Pinkie Pie started laughing. "Did you forget how to eat, Rarity? You don't eat food by stickin' it in your ears, you put it in your mouth! Here, I'll show you." She began pouring hot soup down Rarity's throat. Rarity was not heard to complain again that night.

After they finished eating, Twilight's friends gave her their presents. Applejack gave her a jar of homemade apple butter. Rarity had made Twilight a new dress. Rainbow Dash gave her the new Daring Do book and Starlight Glimmer got her a new book of spells. A zebra named Zecora gave her a silver bowl. To Storm it seemed nothing to get worked up over but this gift excited Twilight more than any of the others.

When Twilight was done opening presents, Fluttershy stood up and said, "You know how I hate performing in public, but for my gift to you, Twilight, I'm going to recite a poem I found in one of your books, right in front of everypony."

"You memorized a poem? Sure, Fluttershy, that sounds great. Go ahead."

Fluttershy began falteringly.

"The wind's icy breath o'er the land of death

Tells a tale of the yet to come.

'Cross the heaving waves which mark ships' graves

Lies an island known to some.

Where seas pound loud and rocks stand proud

And blood flows free as water,

To the far northwest, which knows no rest,

Came a father and his daughter.

The mind was numb, and the heart struck dumb,

When the night seas took the child,

Hurled to her fate, by a son of Hellgate,

The dark one called the Wild.

You whom they seek, though you do not speak,

The legend is yet to be born;

One day you will sing over stones that are red,

In the misty summer dawn."

As Fluttershy continued with the lines, she got more confident. By the end she was delivering the poem in a clear, strong voice. Everypony clapped.

But not every mouse. As Spike turned to look at Storm, he saw she was crying. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," Storm choked. "That poem reminded me of something. Oh, I wish I could remember what it was!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Row harder!" Graypatch commanded his oar slaves, who were mostly shrews. "Or I shall have to belt you about the mouth and mouth you about the belt. We've got to get as far away from Terramort as we can. If I know Gabool, he'll send search parties after us."

"You shouldn't have thrown Shornear overboard," said a burly rat named Bigfang. "He probably swum back to Fort Bladegirt and told Gabool we were escaping."

Graypatch glared at him. "Stow that kind o' talk, Bigfang! You're always complaining about something. Since Shornear didn't know where we're going, it doesn't matter if he told Gabool we left."

"But where _are_ we going?" Bigfang whined.

"To Mossflower Woods. There's an Abbey there- Redwall. They've got it all. Food, plunder, shelter, the lot!"

Graypatch stomped out of the galleys and into his cabin to look at charts. Soon Fishgill came in, bringing food. "How's it going?" she asked.

"According to this map, somewhere up this coast is a river that runs into Mossflower," Graypatch said. "All's we do is keep a lookout fer the trees a-growin' inland to the starboard side. When we reach the river, we'll sail east until we come to a ford. Then it's just a few miles walking south to Redwall Abbey." But his map wasn't as accurate as he thought.

They heard somebeast yelling. It was Frink, the lookout. "Great Glavin! Ship ahoy! It's the _Greenfang_ , and it's bearing down on us under full sail! Ng-hey!"

" _Greenfang_ \- that's Garrtail's ship!" Graypatch snarled. He dashed onto the deck.

Garrtail was another of Gabool's captains. He was elated at being the first to find Graypatch. When he saw Graypatch appear on deck, he called, "Ahoy, Graypatch! Why are you deserting Gabool? I thought you liked him. He liked you!"

"HE DIDN'T LIKE ME!" Graypatch yelled madly. "He never liked me! You saw the way things were, the way they were going."

"Well, I'm awfully sorry about that, but I've got orders to bring you back to Terramort."

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Fine, then we'll kill you," Garrtail said.

But Graypatch wasn't having any of that. He seized an iron marlinspike and flung it at Garrtail. It hit him right between the eyes.

"Kybo, go down into the galleys," he ordered a member of his crew. "Get hold of any long boathooks or pikes you can find."

"Attack!" Garrtail commanded his own crew. "It's booty for all aplenty when we've slain that load o' turncoats an' traitors." Garrtail's rats began shooting arrows at the _Darkqueen._

"Ahoy, Graypatch. Lookit what we found!"

Bigfang and Kybo came running up from below decks, along with two shrew slaves. All four were laden with pikes, long boathooks, and bows and arrows.

"Good," Graypatch said. "Hang on a second."

Graypatch ran to the steering wheel of the _Darkqueen_ , knocking the steersrat aside. He turned the wheel sharply and rammed right into the _Greenfang_ , ignoring the panicked protests of his crew. Captain Garrtail was standing at the helm of the _Greenfang_ ; the collusion knocked him overboard and he drowned. The _Greenfang_ was much smaller than the _Darkqueen_ , and the _Darkqueen_ made a huge crack in her side. Graypatch's own ship was undamaged.

Immediately the crew of the _Greenfang_ stopped attacking the _Darkqueen._ All heart for the fight had deserted them now that they were without a Captain.

"Now set those arrows on fire and launch them at _Greenfang_ ," Graypatch said to his crew. They scrambled to obey. The burning arrows ignited the already sinking ship. Graypatch listened to the death screams of the _Greenfang's_ crew. Screams and cries were music to his ears.

Some of the rats of the _Greenfang_ got into a lifeboat and tried to escape. Graypatch picked up a bow himself and started shooting fire arrows at them. "Dead rats tell no tales. Gabool will never know what happened to us an' the _Darkqueen_ , or Garrtail an' the _Greenfang._ D'ye hear me, Gabool? Blast yer eyes, lungs, 'n' liver, wherever ye are!"

"I think we've a come out o' the frypan into the fire here," Bigfang whispered to Kybo. "Graypatch is startin' to act up as wild as Gabool."

Finally they destroyed the very last member of the _Greenfang's_ crew. "We can afford to take our time now," Graypatch said. "There's none left alive to tell the tale."

But he was wrong. There was somebeast who had witnessed the destruction of the _Greenfang._ And it wasn't a rat.

In the distance, a Pegasus in a blue Wonderbolts uniform lowered her binoculars. "That's the _Darkqueen_ all right. No other ship in Gabool's fleet has red sails. I've got to tell Commander Spitfire about this. If Graypatch has taken to sailin' again, there could be trouble for Equestria." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry my poem made you cry," Fluttershy said to Storm. "Was it that terrible?"

The party was over and most of the guests had gone home. Storm had regained her composure. "The poem itself wasn't bad," she said. "I actually thought you did a great job reciting it, Shutterfly."

"Um, my name's Fluttershy, not Shutterfly."

"Sorry, Fluttershy. Anyway, I was only crying because the poem reminded me of something painful from my past, but I don't remember what."

Fluttershy said goodbye to Twilight and went home. Now the only creatures left in Twilight's castle were Twilight, Spike, Storm, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, and Zecora.

"So you don't remember anything from before the past few days?" Twilight asked Storm.

"Nope."

"You know, I think I recognized that poem Fluttershy was reciting," Starlight said. "I believe it's one of Star Swirl's prophecies!"

"Who's Star Swirl?" Storm asked.

"Star Swirl the Bearded is a great unicorn magician," said Starlight. "He's the one who taught our rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna how to do magic. It's said that he can see into the future and he compiled a great book of rhyming prophecies many years ago. In fact, I think we have the book in our castle library!"

"Did that poem come from the book?" Storm asked.

"Yes. I'll go look for the book. Maybe it has some clues." Starlight Glimmer went into the library.

"You must have been through a traumatic ordeal to lose your memory like this," Twilight said to Storm.

"Have you ever met anybeast like me?"

"No, but I've read about stuff like this."

"I kind of feel like my memories are still inside my brain somewhere," said Storm. "I just can't make them come out."

"Sometimes another shock or blow will do it," said Twilight.

"Really?" said Pinkie Pie.

"But don't try to give her one," Twilight said quickly. "It may do more harm than good."

"So what can we do?" Spike asked. "I wanna help her."

Zecora told Twilight:

"Maybe now's a good time to

Use the gift I gave to you."

"Of course!" Twilight exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She got the bowl Zecora had given her and set it on a table.

"What is that?" Storm asked.

"It will let you see

Your memory," said Zecora.

"How can I see inside my own memory?"

"I'll show you," said Twilight. "But I'll have to do a spell on you. Is that okay?"

Storm took a deep breath. "Whatever it takes to unlock my memories."

"Stand over there by that table," Twilight instructed Storm. Storm stepped up to the table that the silver bowl sat on. Twilight went around to the other side of the table and started charging up her horn. Then she pointed it at Storm's head.

Gray stuff came out of the mouse's head, neither gas nor liquid. Twilight levitated it into the bowl. "Now look inside," she said.

Storm peered into the bowl. Out of the gray substance, a picture was forming. She could just make out the shapes of two figures on the deck of a ship. She craned her head forward to get a better view, and suddenly she found herself slipping right into the bowl! She was falling through something icy cold and black. It was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool…

The next thing she knew, she was on the deck of the ship herself. Two other mice were there. One was an old male mouse, and the other was… herself! "Another me? How can this be?"

"She's you from the past," a voice said. "You're inside your own memory. We all are."

Storm turned around. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike were now standing behind her. "Now you can see for yourself what happened to you," said Twilight.

Storm took another look at the old mouseman and all of a sudden she knew who he was. "My father, Joseph the Bellmaker! Father!"

He gave no sign that he had heard her. He, and Storm's younger self, continued gazing at a great golden bell sitting on the ship's deck.

"He can't hear you," Twilight said. "He's only a memory."

"So if I wave my hoof in front of his face, he won't notice?" Pinkie said. She tried it. "Hahaha! This is amazing! They don't even know we're here!"

(From this point on, Mariel's memories will be in italics, to distinguish them from what's going on in the present time.)

 _Joseph started talking. "Captain Galedeep says we'll be in Mossflower in a couple of days. It won't be long until we deliver my Joseph Bell to Redwall Abbey. See how the sun sinking in the west turns it to a fiery color. That is the copper, brass, and gold. The silver I put in to make its voice sweet."_

" _It's the best thing you've ever made!" said Storm._

 _Joseph laughed. "No, no, the nicest thing I ever made was your name- Mariel!"_

"So that's my real name," said Storm. "Mariel!"

 _Just then the captain of the ship, an otter named Finnbarr Galedeep, came running up to Mariel and Joseph. "We're in trouble," he said. "See that great black ship in the distance?"_

 _Joseph looked and saw it on the horizon. "What about it?"_

" _It's a pirate ship. Aye, and the bucko sailing it will be Gabool the Wild, the same dirty vermin that killed my wife an' my two sons all those seasons ago. You'd better get your daughter under cover."_

" _I don't want to hide!" Mariel cried. "I can help you fight the pirates!"_

 _Finnbarr shook his head. "No, mate, you need to get out of sight."_

 _Joseph led Mariel down to a cabin. Mariel crawled beneath a bunk, and Joseph pulled some blankets over the edge of the bed to conceal her. "Lie still and don't move," he said. Then he went back up to the deck to help the crew fight the searats._

"Maybe we should go up and help," said Mariel.

"We won't be able to do anything," Twilight said patiently. "This is only a memory."

Mariel tried to go back up on deck anyway, but she couldn't. It was as if an invisible force field prevented her from leaving the cabin. Twilight explained, "Since this is your memory, the only real part of the scene is the part where you are."

So they had to stay in the cabin, with Memory Mariel hiding under the bed.

 _Soon there was crashing above on deck, screaming, yelling, paws pounding everywhere, harsh voices shouting bad things! Clashing of metal, splintering wood, moaning, horrible cries. Then it got quiet, except for the whimpering cries of injured creatures and the creak of ropes._

 _All of a sudden, the cabin door crashed open and three rats came in. Two of them were Graypatch and Fishgill. The third rat was named Gripper. As the ship heaved, Gripper fell to the floor._ _Then he rolled under the bed and bumped into Mariel, who let out a yell._

 _Gripper jumped to his feet and ripped the blankets off. "Hell's eyes, look what I found- a pretty mousemaid!" He tried to grab Mariel but she bit him and then kicked him in the throat. Gripper started making strange sounds and clutched at his neck. He collapsed to the floor. His eyes turned up and he was still._

 _Graypatch laughed and said to Fishgill, "A warrior maid, eh, sister? She's slain old Gripper! What a wild one!"_

 _They both pounced on Mariel. She could not fight back because Gripper's body was in the way._

Something strange came over Spike. He leaped forward and tried to pull the rats off Mariel, but he could not touch them. "It's a memory- remember?" said Twilight.

"Oh, yeah," Spike said sheepishly.

 _Graypatch and Fishgill dragged Mariel back up to the deck. Joseph, Captain Galedeep, and the rest of the crew were all lying about, dead, wounded, or tied up. Most of the crew members were mice and shrews. Searats were everywhere._

 _The leader of the rats was wearing a black leather vest, long black gloves, fishnet stockings, and high heeled shoes. He strutted around the deck like a king or a queen or something. He was Gabool the Wild!_

" _D'you like eating fish?" Gabool asked Finnbarr. The otter struggled against his bonds and refused to answer. "Well, now they'll like eating you! Hmm, mm, mm!"_

 _Two rats picked Finnbarr Galedeep up and hefted him into the sea. One by one, the pirates did the same to the other crew members. Finally only Joseph was left._

 _The rats were about to toss Joseph overboard as well when Gabool stopped them. "Did you make this beautiful bell?" he demanded of Joseph._

" _Yes!" Joseph declared. Despite the danger, he could not keep the pride out of his voice as he answered._

" _Then we'll… take you along with us," said Gabool. "You'll be quite… useful. Hmm, mm, mm!" Then he saw Mariel, held by Graypatch and Fishgill. "Who's this, mm?"_

" _We found her below decks," said Fishgill._

 _Gabool put his paws on his hips and raised one eyebrow at Mariel. "By Vulpuz, she's a pretty one. We'll take her back to Fort Bladegirt with us!"_

" _I'm not going anywhere with you!" Mariel shouted._

 _Gabool smirked. "Oh, don't get strung out by the way I look. I'm sure we'll get along… swimmingly. Hmm, mm, mm!"_

" _If you lay a paw on my daughter, I'll…" Joseph began._

 _Gabool whirled on him. "Would you rather have her feed the fishes with the rest?" Joseph fell silent. "That's what I thought."_

The scene dissolved and another scene appeared. Mariel and her friends found themselves in another of Mariel's memories. This one took place a short time after the first one.

 _Mariel and her father were in Gabool's banqueting hall, surrounded by vermin. The Joseph Bell was hanging from the ceiling by a rope._

 _Graypatch and Fishgill were undressing Mariel and Joseph, stripping them down to their underwear. Kita the ferret watched. "Slowly, slowly! It's too nice a job ta rush!" she said._

" _Here, put these on," Gabool said, giving them two suits of searat clothes. "They'll make you feel less… vulnerable. We don't often have visitors here, let alone show them… hospitality."_

 _Kita handed Gabool a cudgel. "Blood 'n' thunder, Captain. Give it a good belt an' let's hear it ring out!"_

 _Gabool struck the bell a mighty blow. Joseph winced. But Gabool had hit the bell so hard that it swung across the room, then back again, smacking Gabool in the head. Gabool stumbled backwards into a wall._

 _He got up with an injured look on his face. "Oh, really. That's no way to behave on your first day out." He was talking to the bell as if it were alive. "Still, you'll ring for me one day."_

 _When Gabool fell, he had accidentally hit a button on the wall, which caused a door to open. Suddenly a rat in a black leather jacket burst through the door._

" _Bludrigg!" Kita squealed. She ran to the rat and embraced him._

 _Bludrigg began singing a rock and roll song and playing on a saxophone. All the rats in the hall started dancing along. However, Gabool was jealous that Bludrigg was getting more attention than him. So he ran up behind Bludrigg and stabbed him in the shoulder with an ice pick._

 _Bludrigg howled and ran back through the door he had entered by but Gabool followed him and kept stabbing him until he was dead. Then he came out again like nothing had happened._

" _One from the vaults," he said, wiping blood off his vest. He saw Mariel avert her eyes in horror. "Oh, don't get so upset. It was a mercy killing!"_

 _Gabool turned his attention to Joseph. "Now, Bellmaker, I want you to build me a bell tower for my new bell."_

" _It's not your bell," Joseph said stubbornly. "It's for the bell tower at Redwall."_

 _Gabool grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you'll come around soon enough."_

 _The rats took Mariel and Joseph to separate rooms, and Mariel didn't see her father again after that._

Twilight and her friends watched with outrage as over the next several days, Gabool forced Mariel to serve his food and participate in floor shows. Sometimes Gabool and the other rats would stick knives in her.

 _One night, Gabool was eating dinner. Mariel was waiting on him. She was wearing a strapless red dress and a red feather boa, clothes Gabool had made her wear._

 _Gabool was going to town on an enormous plate of cucumber sandwiches, his favorite food aside from the flesh of other rats. Even though he was eating his favorite food, he was in a bad temper. This was because one of his captains, a rat named Skullgor, had crashed his ship on the rocks by Terramort that day. The ship was holed and lost its rudder. Gabool had Skullgor in front of him now and he was insulting him, goading him to fight._

" _Skullgor, a dead frog would be a better captain than you. You are a blunderer and a fool. You let that ship run on to the rocks because you did not want to put to sea, you yellow-livered coward!"_

 _Skullgor drew his sword. He shouted, "King or no king, nobeast calls Skullgor a coward. Go and get your sword, Gabool. We'll see who's the coward then!"_

 _Gabool reached for a hidden sword he had stowed beneath the table. He drew it and made a leap, surprising Skullgor._

 _Just then, Gabool's cook, a hare slave, came out of the kitchen with a platter of chicken. And the hare was called Joshy! Joshy bumped straight into Gabool and Gabool fell down. Like a flash, Skullgor was on him, but Gabool shouted out and a rat named Garrtail stabbed Skullgor in the back with a dagger. So Skullgor died._

 _Gabool jumped up and yelled at Joshy, "You've cooked your last meal, hare. I saw your little game- trying to get me killed by Skullgor, eh? Then go and join him at Hellgates!"_

" _Leave Joshy alone!" Mariel shouted. "It wasn't his fault!" She and Joshy had become good friends over the past few days._

 _Mariel snatched Skullgor's sword and leaped onto the table, kicking a jug of wine in Gabool's face. She slashed at him with the sword, but he staggered close in, his eyes full of wine. The sword handle caught him on the skull, stunning him. He fell beneath the table, but as Mariel jumped down to slay him they were on her, Garrtail and a half-dozen others. They hit her with something. Everything went black._

The scene changed again.

 _Mariel was bound with a heavy rope. She was on the high cliffs outside the fort. It was raining. Winds crashed against the rocks below. Mariel tottered on the cliff edge. Gabool was with her._

" _A mousemaid bringing Gabool down- we can't have that, can we? You're too much of a fighter for your own good. Let's see how good you are at battling with the sea!"_

 _He pushed her. She fell over the cliff._

Then Mariel and the rest were back in Twilight's living room.

PS: As Joshy won't appear in this story again, this is as good a place as any to tell what happened to him. To punish him, Gabool sent Joshy away on a ship as an oar slave. But this ship belonged to a captain that Gabool suspected of harboring rebellious thoughts against him, so he had tampered with the ship. It ended up sinking in the sea. Joshy was the only creature that survived, and he managed to swim to land. The rest of Joshy's story will be told in another story. 


	9. Chapter 9

Although they had seen several days' worth of memories, only a few minutes had passed in the real time.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what I have to do now," said Mariel. "I must go back to Terramort, rescue my father, and take the bell to Redwall Abbey where it belongs." She said this like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That's all, huh?" said Spike.

Mariel clenched her Gullwhacker. "I have one other thing I must do. I must slay Gabool the Wild."

Zecora said:

"Gabool the Wild is no boy scout.

He's done things we can't even talk about."

"Do you even know how to get to Terramort?" Twilight asked.

"No, but don't worry, I'll find it myself."

Twilight chuckled. "As the blind Pegasus said, reaching for a cloud."

Mariel bristled. "What does that mean, that I'm stupid?"

"Don't be silly," Pinkie Pie interrupted. "We're just trying to help you."

"Well, I don't need any help."

"Not true, Mariel." There was a touch of firmness in Twilight's voice. "Every creature needs help. How do you suppose we all live in harmony in this town? By helping each other. When I first came to Ponyville, I thought I didn't need any friends, but I was wrong. I couldn't have defeated Nightmare Moon without the help of my friends."

Mariel said, "I like all you ponies, except maybe Rarity, but this is something I've got to do alone."

"Maybe you should let Twilight help," Spike said. "She's good at solving friendship problems."

"This isn't a friendship problem. Gabool is nobeast's friend. None of you can know the hatred I bear toward this barbarian. He must be sent to Hellgates so that decent creatures can live in peace; only then will I rest."

Then Starlight Glimmer came back in. "I found Star Swirl's book of prophecies."

"Is there anything helpful in there?" Twilight asked.

"This is the poem that comes after the one Fluttershy recited." Starlight read it aloud.

"If I were fool of any sort,

I'd leave Ponyville and seek Terramort.

This trail brings death with every pace;

Beware of dangers lurking there,

Sticklegs of the feathered race

And fins that in the ford do stir.

After the ford, one night one day,

Seek out the unicorn and his wife.

Forsake the path, go westlands way,

Find the trail and lose your life.

When in the woods this promise keep,

With senses sharp and open eyes,

'My nose shall not send me to sleep,'

For buried ones will surely rise.

Where the sea meets with the shore,

There the final clue is hid;

Rock stands sentinel evermore,

Find it as I did.

The swallow who cannot fly south,

The bird that only flies one way,

Lies deep within the monster's mouth.

Keep him with you night and day.

His flight is straight, Norwest is true.

Your fool's desire he'll show to you."

Mariel was rubbing her paws together. "Well, this looks like something I can work with. The whole thing's a straightforward map in rhyme. Do you mind if I take this book with me, Twilight?"

"Not at all." Twilight smiled. "See, friends can be helpful."

"Maybe so, but I still must do this alone. I cannot allow anypony to risk life and limb on my behalf. Now I must sleep. Tomorrow my journey begins."

They all went to bed. Twilight let Mariel sleep in her spare bedroom.

It was nearly dawn when Spike woke up in his bed. He sensed someone in the room with him, but he could see no one. Then he saw a sword lying on the floor, which he had never seen before. "Weird," whispered Spike and he bent down to pick it up when just then, before he put his hands on top of the handle, the sword started to fly into the air! Spike jumped back in surprise. "What's happening?"

Then the ghostly form of a mouse materialized into vision. He was wearing a helmet and armor and holding the sword. The mouse was a ghost but the sword was real. "Greetings," the mouse spoke.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" muttered Spike. He was quite scared.

"Oh, I am Martin the Warrior, defender of Redwall. Mariel needs a friend, as I once did. Go with her and take my sword."

"You must have the wrong room," said Spike. "I'll go get Twilight Sparkle."

"No, I want you to go, Spike."

"I'm no warrior. With that sword, I'd be as useless as a mole up a tree."

"You can do it, Spike." Martin pressed the sword into Spike's hands. The dragon had never felt a sword before, but he was sure that had he felt ten thousand swords, none would have been fit to compare with this one. The balance was perfect- wieldy, yet light as a feather; dangerous, but safe as a rock to the paw that held it; a blade of death, yet of destiny and justice.

"Goodbye, Spike. May the seasons rest easily upon you…" Martin faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash got up that morning. "I think I'll go over to Twilight's house and see how Storm's doing," she said to her tortoise, Tank.

Suddenly came a knock at the door. Rainbow Dash opened it and it was Captain Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. Soarin was standing behind her.

"We've got trouble, Crash," Spitfire said. "Fleetfoot has reported a smoldering wreck of a ship on the coast- _Greenfang_ , it's one of Gabool's."

"Uh-oh. I hope that doesn't mean Gabool's back in Equestria. You know what he did the last time he was here."

"That's why we've got to fly up there and find out what's going on," said Spitfire.

Rainbow saluted. "Yes ma'am! Rainbow Dash reporting for duty, ma'am!"

They flew off, to the west.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariel was also travelling west, walking through the Everfree Forest. With her Gullwhacker at her side, she was filled with a sense of freedom and adventure. What better than to travel alone, eat when you please, rest when you feel the need, camp by your own little fire at night and sleep snug in some forest glade!

Suddenly she stepped on a piece of the forest that had been left out by mistake and fell into a ditch.

"Wow, a flying mouse! Never seen that before. I don't think Rainbow Dash could have done it better!"

Mariel rolled over to see Pinkie Pie standing on the edge of the ditch. "Need a hoof?" Pinkie asked.

Mariel allowed Pinkie to pull her out. She was completely taken aback at the appearance of the pink pony.

"Where did you come from, Pinkie Pie? I never even heard you following me."

Pinkie laughed. "That's cause I wasn't followin' you. I was right beside you the whole time! I was _camouflaged_."

Mariel was smiling as she dusted herself off, but she chided the garrulous mare.

"Very clever, Pinkie, but you can't come with me- it's far too dangerous."

Pinkie adjusted the fastenings of her saddlebags, which were filled to bursting with food. Gummy the alligator poked his head out of one. "Don't be ridiculous. If I want to take a walk in the forest, I can."

"That seems like an awful lot of food for such a little walk, though."

Pinkie started bouncing away down the path. "I'm goin' my own way, just keepin' you company on the road to make sure you don't do any more ditch divin'."

Mariel hurried to catch up with her. "Well, as long as you know you can't come all the way with me… but why are we walking so fast?"

Pinkie kept on, hoofing it at the double. "Goin' to be late for lunch if we don't move quick enough."

It was about lunchtime when they rounded a bend to find Spike awaiting them with a wild summer salad he had gathered, together with a flask of Apple Family Cider he was cooling beneath an overhanging willow. The young dragon waved to them.

"Hi there. Good thing you made it- another moment or two and I was going to start without you."

Mariel placed her paws on her hips and raised an eyebrow, unconsciously mimicking Gabool. "What in the name of fur are you doing here?"

Spike smiled disarmingly. "Oh, it's all a bit of a mystery really."

The mousemaid turned on Pinkie Pie. "And you, how did you know he was here? It's a plot, that's what it is. You set this up between you!"

Pinkie sprawled on the grass and began constructing a giant cheese and salad sandwich. "Slow down at the pasture, racehorse. I was waitin' at the edge of the Everfree Forest for you all night. Then about an hour before dawn Spike popped out, so I just told him to get a move on an' we'd meet him further up the road for lunch. Rather friendly, don't y'think?"

Mariel was fuming with temper, but she plumped herself down and began eating because the walk had given her an appetite. Through mouthfuls of food she berated the smiling duo.

"You can wipe those silly smiles off your muzzles. You are not coming with me, either of you. Is that crystal clear?"

They both munched away, smiling and winking at each other as they nodded agreement with the furious mousemaid.

When lunch was finished Spike repacked his knapsack and thrust the marvelous sword into the side pocket.

"Come on, Pinkie. Let's get moving. I wonder if this pretty mousemaid is going our way. D'you think she'd like to walk with us?"

"Well, I bet she would. We'll string along with her a piece. D'y'know, she's an excellent ditch diver- you should've seen her this mornin', looped the loop graceful as y'please, straight into the ditch on her snout."

Stone faced and in high dudgeon, Mariel marched on between them.

Pinkie Pie and Spike made perilously light of the situation.

"Hey Pinkie, that's a funny noise those grasshoppers are making."

"That's not grasshoppers, that's some wild creature grindin' her teeth."

"Hmm, that's not very good for the old molars… look out, she's swinging that knotty rope thing!"

By midafternoon Mariel had simmered down somewhat. She even let slip the odd smile or giggle at the antics of her comical travelling companions, and at one point even deigned to talk to them.

"It's getting very hot. What do you say we take a rest in the shade, have a snack and then push on until dark?"

The suggestion was well received. They flopped down gratefully with their backs against a tree topped oak. When they had eaten, all three napped for a while, but the long summer day took its toll; what was meant to be a short rest for hot dusty eyes turned into quite a lengthy sleep.

Spike was wakened by a hoof across his mouth. He gave a muffled cry as Pinkie hissed a warning. "Ssshh!"

Spike sat up carefully and looked around. Mariel was standing still as a statue, her Gullwhacker at the ready. Pinkie Pie bent an ear in the direction of the woodlands opposite.

"My Pinkie sense tells me somepony is stalking us. Over there, behind that yew thicket. Spike, go with Mariel to the left. I'll take the right. We'll jump on them an' turn the tables in our favor. Go!"

They crept forward, listening to the rustle of the thicket, where it was plain some creature was moving about. Skirting to the left, they made out a dark shape in the shadows. Pinkie yelled out the signal.

"Up an' at 'em!"

"Wait!" the figure shouted. It was Apple Bloom.

Mariel remembered her from the school. "Another one? You sure you haven't brought the rest along with you? I wouldn't be surprised to see Twilight and Applejack leap out from behind that hornbeam yonder. How many more of you are there? Am I taking the whole population of Ponyville along with me?"

Apple Bloom was quite amused at the idea. "Heehee!" she snickered aloud. "No, no, it's just me. Mah big sister Applejack wants me to be a farmer like her. It's a good job, mind, but a young filly wants to see somethin' afore she settles herself down to a life of apple pies an' apple cider. Ah heard from Zecora last night that you were goin' back to that island, Miz Mariel, an' Ah couldn't sleep fer thinkin' about it. Apple Bloom, Ah said to mahself, a little pony would be right honored to tread the roads with such a fearless mousemaid. So Ah packs mah sack, gives you a liddle start- there Ah tells a whopper, Ah overslept really. Anyway, Ah followed ya, an' here Ah be, fit as a flea, fat as a beetle, an' ready fer ought."

They laughed heartily at the honest and earnest earth pony.

Pinkie Pie said, "With the four of us working together- oh, sorry, Gummy, the five of us- we can do anything!"


	11. Chapter 11

Graypatch's map was wrong. He thought he was in Mossflower, but he was really in Equestria. Right now, the _Darkqueen_ was sailing down a river that ran through the Everfree Forest. Soon the ship came to a place where the river was too narrow to travel any further. Graypatch ordered _Darkqueen_ made fast by stem, stern, and midship ropes to a sycamore and two elms. He felt a real sense of triumph as he gave orders.

"Frink, Deadglim, take Ringtail, Lardgutt, Ranzo an' Dripnose. Patrol this forest awhile, see what y'can see. There must be life hereabouts- we crossed a path that was forded by the river durin' the night. There's always somebeast around to tread that path- might be a settlement of some sort. Anyhow, get your carcasses movin' an' report back to me at noon. Kybo, Bigfang, Fishgill, you stay on deck an' keep a weather eye out hereabouts. I'm off t'me bunk for some rest after steerin' all night. The rest of you, keep your heads down below decks until we know what sort of country this is."

On the riverbank, a blue unicorn concealed in a bush heard everything and smiled.

She tracked the patrolling party as they left the ship. She could tell they were raw and inexperienced in woodland matters. Frink, who was leading the party, walked straight into a bed of stinging nettles, tripping on an exposed tree root and falling headlong.

"Woo-hoy! Help me, mates. Great Glavin, these things are alive!"

Lardgutt and Ranzo pulled him out. He sat nursing a rapidly swelling face and cursing. "Ng-hey! Me nose- look, it's blowin' up like a balloon. I hate this place- trees everywhere. A rat can't even take a decent breath. Give me the open sea anytime."

The unicorn who was following the rats decided to play a little trick on them. She had plenty of tricks up her sleeve. Silently she did a spell with her horn. The spell hit Ringtail on the arm, causing him to feel a pain there. But he thought a wasp had stung him.

"Yaagh! Ow, ouch! I've been stung by a wasp!"

Deadglim inspected Ringtail's arm. "That wasn't no wasp. There's no sting, see?"

"Well, something stung me. Ow, ooh, it hurts like the devil!"

"I'm goin' back to the _Darkqueen_ ," Deadglim said loudly. "You lot carry on with your patrollin'."

The spying unicorn missed the wink which passed between Deadglim and the other five. She followed the remainder of the patrol, sniggering quietly at their ignorance of woodland lore.

"Hey, Frink, what d'you suppose these are- strawberries?"

"No, they're blackberries or raspberries or somethin'. Anyhow, why ask me? I don't know- don't wanna know either."

"Haha, why don't you try eatin' one, Lardgutt? Are yer scared, mate?"

"Who, me? Course I'm not. Here, watch this."

"How does it taste, Lardy, me old shipmate?"

"Mm, tastes nice. Wonder what they're called?"

"Deadly nightshade or somethin'- they're probably poison."

"Yarghphutt!"

"Garn, what'd you spit 'em out for? If you ate some an' didn't die, then we'd know they'd be all right to eat. Proper mean to your mates you are, Lardgutt. Betcher Kybo wouldn't 'ave spat 'em out."

The unicorn decided it was time for a wasp sting again. She was chuckling silently to herself and charging up her horn when a tattooed arm circled her neck and a sword blade pressed against her throat.

"One move an' yer fish bait, horse. We might not know much about forests, but a searat can sniff the enemy a mile away. Ahoy, lads, lookit what I got!"

The other rats flocked around. "So this is our wasp, eh?" Frink said. "What's yer name, pretty lady?"

The unicorn's eyes blazed. "Unhand me, you foals! I am the great and powerful Trixie!"

Frink twitched his tender nose. "Trixie, eh? What'd you call her, Ranzo?"

"Hah! I'd call her Deadhorse, or maybe Nohooves. Then again, Slittongue might be an 'andsome title fer a unicorn who follers searats round a-firin' magic spells at 'em."

"But there are no unicorns in Mossflower anymore," said Deadglim.

"Then we must not be in Mossflower, ng-hey!" said Frink.

Dripnose threw a noose around Trixie's neck and gave it a sharp tug. "Move lively, matey. We'll see what name Cap'n Graypatch can think up for yeh."

They brought her back to the ship. Graypatch started to interrogate her. As his eye came close to Trixie, his tone was wheedling, almost friendly.

"Now then, matey. You know the lay o' the land 'ereabouts. Don't be afeard of old Graypatch or none of this riffraff aboard the _Darkqueen_ , you just tell me about all the snug little berths an' cozy coves in this neck o' the woods."

Trixie did her best to muster up a commanding tone. "There's not much at all in this region. You've come to the wrong place. You want to be farther south, in Mossflower. That's where all you types usually land."

Graypatch bent his head to one side and winked at the unicorn. "A harr, is that so? What scurvy luck fer us, eh? Still, never you mind, we've landed up here, an' here we'll stay. Now I'll ask you again, messmate, nice an' polite as you please. I want somewhere with peace an' plenty to settle down. Now where d'you suppose that'd be? At least, tell me the name of this country."

Trixie mistook Graypatch's reassuring manner for weakness, and she decided to take a firm line with the ragamuffin rat and his tawdry bunch. After all, Twilight Sparkle and her friends always did it and creatures took notice of them.

"Look, I've told you once, you're wasting your time around here. Down south is much better for vermin like you!"

Still smiling, Graypatch kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the deck. Looping a rope around Trixie's hooves, he rasped out an order:

"Haul away, buckos!"

Trixie swung upside down in midair, suspended above the deck as Bigfang and Kybo yanked her higher and higher on the rope.

Graypatch shook his head sadly. "Did y'hear that, mates? She called us vermin!"

Trixie swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she heard weapons being drawn.

The searat captain squinted his good eye at the hanging unicorn. "Have ye ever fed the fishes, my little pony?"

"N-no. What d-do you f-feed 'em on?"

A harsh roar of laughter went up from the crew. Graypatch drew his sword.

"What do we feed 'em on? Why, you of course. These liddle fishes'd be right partial to a unicorn carved up into tasty strips. Start from the top and work down to the tail- that's the best way!"

"No, wait! I'll tell you where you are! You're in Equestria! Equestria!"

Bigfang let go of the rope in surprise, causing Trixie to fall. "You mean we are in a place that is from a TV show!" he yelled.

The rope holding Trixie had been hung over the mast. When Bigfang let go of it, Trixie fell down to the deck and her weight had launched Kybo into the air. Now Kybo was swinging precariously from the mast, holding onto the rope for dear life.

"Equestria- I've been there before, with Gabool," said Graypatch.

"There's a town, Ponyville, not far from here," Trixie sobbed. "An alicorn princess lives there. She's got lots of treasure. Spare me, please!"

Bigfang pointed an accusing claw at Graypatch. "You didn't know where you were leading us. You've gotten us lost!"

"Shut up, Bigfang," said Graypatch. "Equestria is one of the richest countries in the world. At least on this planet. There'll be plenty of plunder for all if we stay here, isn't that right, Trixie?" Trixie nodded vigorously, her tears staining the deck.

Bigfang was about to argue back when Kybo lost his grip on the rope and fell on top of him.

Graypatch put up his weapons and aimed a kick at the blubbering unicorn. "'Ere, Ringtail, Dripnose, take her below an' put her in chains. Don't be too gentle now, and don't feed the slug too well. When I'm ready, she'll take us to her town."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun hung low in the sky as Mariel and her friends approached a ford. Graypatch and his crew had sailed by this spot just hours before.

"I can see the sun glinting off the waters," said Spike. "Hope it's not too deep for us to cross."

Quick as a flash a big heron flapped down on the path in front of them. His sticklike legs bent as his long snaking neck curved itself ready for a strike. His fierce circular eyes contracted and dilated angrily. A dangerous pale yellow beak pointed down at them.

"Irrrrrraktaan, this is my waterrrrrrr! Rrrrrrun for yourrrrrr lives… Back! Come near Irrrrrraktaan's waterrrrr and you die! I am Irrrraktaan, mighty killerrrrrr!"

"This bird looks like a mean meanie-pants," said Pinkie Pie. "We'd better back off."

But Mariel sprang forward with her Gullwhacker. The heron struck, and she dodged sideways, narrowly getting clear of the huge pointed beak, which left a deep dent in the path.

"Mariel, get back, he'll kill you," Spike yelled.

The heron hopped in on spindly legs, flapping his wide wings and screeching, "Irrrraktaan will spear your hearrrrrt! Irrrrraktaan knows no fearrrr!"

Mariel rolled over and over, keeping a fraction ahead of the murderous stabbing beak. A movement caught Iraktaan's quick eye, and he glanced to one side. Gummy had leaped out of Pinkie's pack and he was running towards the heron. Iraktaan struck at the alligator, but his beak couldn't pierce Gummy's scales.

Mariel took advantage of the distraction to strike the bird with her Gullwhacker, right across the knee joints. The knotted rope wrapped round the heron's legs several times. He tried to move but crashed to the ground. Iraktaan started thrashing about, flapping his wings wildly. He began to cry. "Everybeast has it in forrrr Irrrraktaan. Nobeast everrrr taught me how to tie my shoes."

"But you don't wear shoes," Pinkie said.

"Don't try to make us feel sorry for you," Mariel said. "You're the one who attacked us."

Spike took out the sword of Martin. "We just want to cross the ford. Let us cross and we will leave you in peace. But if you try to attack us again, I'll slay you. This sword has taken more lives than there are feathers on your body. I am Spike the Warrior, and you can believe my word."

Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom had never heard Spike talk like this before. The dragon held the sword high as Mariel untangled the Gullwhacker from Iraktaan's legs. Terrified, the heron flew away.

"Spike, where did you get that sword?" asked Mariel.

"You'd never believe it if I told you, Mariel, but it came to me in a dream."

"A dream? Surely you're not serious?"

"I dreamed that a mouse in armor came to me and gave me the sword. He told me to go with you on your quest."

"It must have been Martin the Warrior, guardian of Redwall Abbey," said Mariel. "They say he comes whenever the Abbey or its creatures are in danger. Now that I think of it, I dreamed of Martin last night too. He was a wonderful brave figure. He said, 'Be brave, Mariel. Follow your heart's desire.' Then he was gone."

"But we're not creatures of Redwall," said Spike. "Why did he come to us?"

"It must be because my father and I were supposed to take his bell to Redwall." Mariel was silent for a minute. "You were very brave just now, Spike. You sounded just like Martin. I'm kind of glad you came with me after all."

Spike scratched his spikes sheepishly. "Well, I'm just glad that bird didn't attack us. I don't know if I actually could have fought him."

The ford appeared neither too wide or too deep, but with masses of long trailing weeds waving beneath the surface. "Well, c'mon!" said Apple Bloom. "Let's leap on over!"

"I don't know about that," said Spike.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," said Pinkie. "It's just a hop, skip, and a jump!"

Spike stood barring her path. "Wait, Pinkie. Remember the old saying? Look before you leap."

"Right! I've looked, an' now I'm gonna leap!"

"Oh no you're not!"

Apple Bloom said, "You've been gettin' mighty bossy ever since ya started carryin' that sword, Spike the Warrior. Give us one good reason why we shouldn't leap."

Spike recited the words of the poem.

"This trail brings death with every pace;

Beware of dangers lurking there.

Sticklegs of the feathered race

And fins that in the ford do stir."

"Iraktaan must have been the sticklegs," he said. "The next thing is 'fins that in the ford do stir.' I'm gonna try something."

He took a crust of bread out of his knapsack and tossed it into the water. It drifted on the surface, moving slowly downstream like a small golden-crusted boat.

Apple Bloom did not seem too impressed. "That thar's a waste o' good food."

Quick as a lightning flash, a sea serpent whooshed out of the weeds and wolfed the bread. He was purple and had a big mustache.

Mariel reached for her Gullwhacker, but Pinkie stopped her. "It's okay! This serpent's friendly. He's Steven Magnet!"

"Ve-ry good bread, this," Steven Magnet said. "I don't know when I've ever tasted better. Do you have any more?"

"We sure do!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

"So you're the fins that in the ford do stir!" said Spike.

"Hmm, nobody's ever called me that before, but I guess I am."

"What were you expecting?" Pinkie said to Spike. "A pike shoal?"

"Mr. Magnet, we need to git across this river," said Apple Bloom. "Can yew help us?"

"Why, of course I can!" the serpent exclaimed. He stretched out across the ford, creating a bridge with his body.

Mariel was a little nervous about crossing on a sea monster's back, but Spike and the ponies bounded forward with no hesitation, so she followed them. They bounced from coil to coil as if they were jumping on a trampoline. What fun!

When they reached the other side they thanked Steven and Pinkie Pie tossed him another piece of bread.

They made camp in a forest glade. Pinkie Pie made a fire and cooked up a pot of soup. As the friends sat eating, she asked Mariel, "What's the next part of the rhyme?"

Mariel read aloud from the book.

"After the ford, one night one day.

Seek out the unicorn and his wife.

Forsake the path, go westlands way.

Find the trail and lose your life."

Apple Bloom sniffed. "Well that sounds cheerful, don't it? At least it sounds like we're gonna meet some other ponies soon. Ah wonder who the unicorn 'n' his wife are."

Night closed in on the few red embers of the campfire in the glade as the travelers lay to rest, Pinkie Pie with Gummy, Apple Bloom with a well licked soup bowl, Mariel with her Gullwhacker, and Spike with the strange ancient sword of Martin the Warrior.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabool the Wild paced round and round his bedroom. He had been in there all day. Kita the ferret could hear him shouting from the hallway, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Gabool had sent all his house slaves away on the ships, so Kita took it upon herself to prepare his dinner. She knocked on the door with a tray of cucumber sandwiches.

"Gabool? Ya want somethin' ta eat?"

The reply was loud and surly. "No. Go away! I want to hear the bell speak!"

"But da bell's downstairs," Kita pointed out. "Are ya feelin' okay? Ya haven't come out all day. You're not sick, are ya?"

The door burst open and Gabool charged out. "Go away, I said. Go away! Leave me alone!"

He chased her down the stairs and into the dining hall. Gabool could run surprisingly fast for a rat in high heels. He grabbed Kita by the lapels of her jacket and started shaking her.

"Help! Help! I'm gettin' wrinkled!" Kita shrieked.

Just then another rat strode into the hall. "Aye, aye, mates, what's going on 'ere?"

Gabool dropped Kita to the floor. He seemed to come to his senses. "Blaggut, my old grogmate! Did you and Captain Slipp find Graypatch and the _Darkqueen_?"

After capturing Finnbarr Galedeep's ship, the _Pearl Queen_ , Gabool had made a rat named Slipp captain of it. Blaggut was Slipp's boatswain.

Blaggut shifted nervously from footpaw to footpaw. "Er, Captain said to tell you we've scoured the seas to the far west and there's no sign of Graypatch at all."

Gabool put his paws on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "And why is Captain Slipp not telling me this himself?"

"Uh, I don't know. He said somethin' about me being 'expendable.'"

"Well, tell him to get back out there and keep looking for Graypatch! Shift yourself before I carve yer tripes out. Get out of my sight!" He lunged at Blaggut with his sword.

Blaggut barely had time to slam the door and run. The sword stuck in the door.

Gabool slumped dejectedly. "Must be losin' me touch. Should've pinned him easily."

Abruptly his ears pricked up and he glanced frantically around the room, straining to find the source of a sound only he could hear. There was no one else in the room but Kita and the bell. "Silence, d'ye hear me! Silence!" Gabool cried.

"I didn't say nothin'," Kita said.

Gabool pulled his sword loose from the door and came at the bell. "Boomin' an' bongin' away night an' day so a body can't even sleep! I made you, and I can break you just as easily!"

Kita didn't bother to point out that Gabool hadn't made the bell at all. Gabool attacked the bell with his sword. It clashed and clanged as Gabool hammered at it, both claws gripping his curved blade. The one-sided fight could have only one possible outcome. The sword blade snapped against the great bell and Gabool lay facedown upon the stone floor, panting and sobbing as the metallic echoes of the bell swirled around the banqueting hall.

Kita slipped outside before Gabool could turn on her again. She watched the _Pearl Queen_ sailing away in the distance. Terramort was becoming more dangerous by the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Starlight Glimmer sat around the big table in Twilight's castle.

"No sign of them?" Rarity asked.

"Nope," Applejack said.

"They're probably all with Storm or whatever her name is," said Starlight. "I know Spike said he wanted to help her on her quest."

"That's as may be, but Apple Bloom's too young to be goin' off adventurin' alone," said Applejack.

"She's not alone," said Twilight. "She's with three friends."

"Ah know, but Ah cain't help worryin' about her."

"Spike told me this morning that Martin the Warrior had appeared to him and told him to go with Mariel," said Twilight. "And Martin was always a friend of Equestria. Remember when he helped Celestia defeat Nightmare Moon? If Spike, Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie are with Mariel then I think it's for the best."

"I just hope they all come back home safe," said Fluttershy.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn broke gray with an unexpected shroud of drizzling rain. Mariel and her companions were abroad early.

"Hey, this is fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "The trees leanin' over are like an umbrella, doncha think?"

Apple Bloom shook herself. "No Ah don't, if taint churnin' up the path into mud this rain is a-drippin' off those trees onto the back of mah neck. Still, as mah Granny Smith always says, if it's rainin' then there's water pourin' from the sky."

Mariel smiled and winked at Pinkie. "A wise pony, your granny."

Apple Bloom nodded in innocent agreement. "Oh, yeah, Granny's never short of wise sayin's. There's no better way o' eatin' than with yore mouth, a full apple barrel's not an empty 'un, an' you can always tell a squirrel by his tail."

Spike chuckled, "Hmm, that makes sense."

"A course it does. Bet ya never saw a squirrel without one o' those lollopin' great bushy tails, did ya?"

"Er, ah, no, don't s'pose I did really."

"There, that goes to show ya then. You can always tell a squirrel by his tail, jus' like Granny says."

The rain got heavier. There was a distant roll of thunder. Lightning illuminated the sky. As they trudged on Apple Bloom whispered to Spike, "Lookit, Mariel's dropped back. Ah think she's unhappy about somethin'."

They hurried back to Mariel. She was clutching herself, rain dripping from her face and paws, shivering as she faltered along the path.

Spike looked worried. "Mariel, what's the matter with you?"

The mousemaid leaned against a spruce tree. "Thunder, the rain and the lightning… Reminded me of being thrown in the sea by Gabool… Terramort, my father…"

"She must be suffering from PMS," said Pinkie Pie.

"You mean PTSD," said Spike. "PMS is something different."

"Well, she'd better get some rest. We'll get her under some dry trees and light a fire."

Slightly off the path on the east side they found a fir grove. Apple Bloom dug a shallow pit and kindled a small fire with dead branches and dry pine needles. With her back against a fir, Mariel sat dozing, soaking in the warmth of the fragrant dry atmosphere. Beyond the trees the rain pounded hard on the ground, sending up brown splotches as it churned the dust to mud. Pinkie brewed some tea from her provision pack, and they sipped it gratefully.

About halfway through the morning the rain stopped. Mariel opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Spike asked anxiously.

"I- I'll be all right. Yeah, I'll be all right…" Suddenly she looked off to her left.

Spike was instantly alert, putting his hand on his sword. "What is it?"

"Something's watching us. Over there, in the long grass."

All four of them rose and moved toward the grass until they could see the watcher. Slithering coils, a flickering tongue, a pair of cold eyes staring at them.

"It's a snake," Spike whispered.

Mariel swung her Gullwhacker. "Nothing to worry about. It's just a little snake. Right then, you dreadful snake thingy. Move out or I'll brain you on the bonce with my Gullwhacker, d'you hear me?"

But the snake didn't listen. It kept gliding toward Mariel.

"Ah don't reckon that's no snake after all," Apple Bloom said.

It was right in Mariel's face now. Mariel brought the knotted rope down on the reptile's head with a mighty crack. The snake instantly dropped like a limp piece of cord, stunned by the sudden impact of the blow. But their troubles weren't over.

They heard roaring and bleating. Something leaped out of the grass. It had two heads, a tiger head and a goat head, and the "snake" was its tail!

"A chimera!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"I remember you," the goat head said. "You got away from us once, but you won't get away from us again."

"What do you want?" Mariel demanded.

"We want food," the tiger head said. "We haven't eaten in days."

"Well, I've got lots of food in my bag," Pinkie said.

Both the heads started chuckling. "Oh, you won't be servin' food," said the tiger. "You are the food. We'll have mouse pie with a side of filly fillet."

Spike brandished his sword. Mariel tried to hit the chimera with her Gullwhacker but it dodged. It slashed at her with its tiger claws but Spike leaped forward, swinging the sword. He struck the chimera in the paw and it let out a roar of rage and pain. The chimera whirled around and kicked Spike in the stomach with its goat hooves. Spike fell to the ground.

Pinkie Pie charged at the chimera and managed to knock it over. But it got right back up and went after her. Pinkie ran and it chased her. Soon it had her cornered up against a tree. It lowered its goat horns and charged.

At the last second Pinkie stepped to the side and the chimera's horns stuck in the tree. "You idiot," the tiger head said to the goat head.

Mariel, Apple Bloom, and Spike ran up. "Quick, let's get out of here," Spike said, clutching his stomach. "We're not stopping to argue with a chimera."

Grabbing their packs, they dashed out of the grove, stumbling and squelching as the angry sounds the chimera was making faded away behind them.

"Now that's what it's all about," Pinkie said once they were a safe distance away. "Teamwork!"

Apple Bloom shuddered. "Ya should've chopped off her three heads with that sword, Spike."

Mariel shook her head. "No, we do not need unnecessary killing. As long as we are safe and in one piece, the chimera has a right to life, the same as any creature."


	15. Chapter 15

Evening shades were drawing close when Graypatch and his crew reached the edge of the forest, led by Trixie. They came upon Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family's farm. Graypatch tugged sharply on the rope halter around Trixie's neck, bringing her to a stop. He pricked her chin with his dagger tip. "What's this place?"

"It's an apple farm."

"An apple farm, eh, mate? You did well. I don't reckon there'd be as cozy a berth within a season's march of here."

Bigfang hefted a spear. "Come on, let's rip 'em apart an' take the place."

Kybo and the others moved forward, weapons at the ready. As Bigfang took up the lead position, Graypatch tripped him. He fell heavily, half rising to find Graypatch's sword edge at his throat.

"Didn't take yer long to vote yerself in as Captain round 'ere, did it, Bigfang?"

"You said it was a cozy berth. Let's take it, less'n you're scared."

Graypatch kicked Bigfang flat on his back, his single eye watching the rebellious crewrat scornfully.

"Careful isn't scared, mate. I'm careful. Who knows how many are on that farm, or what kind of ponies they are. All that's got to be found out, then we'll have the measure o' them. Now take you, Bigfang. You're not scared, are yer, bucko? No, you're stupid! Thick'eaded an' dimwitted, that's you. Harken, you scum. Anyone wants to challenge me as Cap'n, let that rat do it now an' we'll settle it right 'ere."

There was a murmur and a shuffle from among the large rough contingent, but no rat took up the challenge. Graypatch nodded with satisfaction, he swung his sword and cut through a tuft of Bigfang's whiskers before turning confidently away from his former adversary.

"Good, that's as it should be. I'm Cap'n 'ere- me, Graypatch. 'Twas me that brought you 'ere; without me you'd still be servin' crazy Gabool, wonderin' who'd be next to feed the fishes, worryin' whether you'd looked at him the wrong way an' were due to wake up with a dagger in yer back. Trust me, lads, an' we'll live off the fat o' the land."

Ranzo stood alongside Graypatch, brandishing a cutlass. "We're with you, Cap'n. You just issue orders an' we'll be there."

"So who lives on this farm?" Graypatch asked Trixie.

"Just four earth ponies." Of course, Trixie didn't know that Apple Bloom was questing with Mariel. "An old mare, a little filly, and two about my age, a male and a female."

"All right. Four ponies shouldn't be a problem. We'll drop anchor 'ere for the night, then at the crack o' dawn tomorrow when they're all nice an' peaceful, we'll drop over an' pay 'em a visit." Graypatch threw Trixie's halter over a limb of a tree, tugging it slightly so she had to stand on tiptoes. "As fer you, matey, you stand by 'ere. I'll need you on the morrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike had been watching the way ahead. He pointed forward. "Look, there's the unicorn and his wife!"

A rock reared up from the earth to the west. Somebeast had carved a picture into it. It looked like a male unicorn with a female unicorn standing by his side.

Mariel looked up at it. "So that's the unicorn and his wife. I expected real unicorns, not a great lump of stone. Still, it does look very lifelike."

"I wonder who carved it," Spike said.

"When I was on the _Pearl Queen_ , Captain Galedeep told me about a statue like this in Mossflower, except that statue was of two otters. The otter and his wife. Maybe they were carved by the same beast."

Pinkie Pie rubbed her hoof up and down the smooth brown rock. "Somepony must've done this when the land was young. I think the rock once looked naturally like a unicorn and his wife. Whoever did it only had to improve on what mother nature had already started."

They set up camp for the night at the base of the rock. Tinder and flint kindled a small fire. Pinkie Pie passed around some candied dried plums and sweet chestnut scones. They sat around the bright flames, which provided an island of golden light against the gloomy vault of the forest in front of them. Mariel read the next stanza of the rhyme.

"Seek out the unicorn and his wife.

Forsake the path, go westlands way.

Find the trail and lose your life.

When in the woods this promise keep,

With senses sharp and open eyes,

'My nose shall not send me to sleep,'

For buried ones will surely rise."

Apple Bloom's eyes were drooping. She was beginning to nod.

"An' frogs will fly on mayday morn, while fishes sing aloud at dawn. Huh, Ah cain't make head nor tail of it. It all sounds like nonsense to me."

Mariel stirred the fire with a green twig. "It may sound like gobbledygook but it's proved true so far, Apple Bloom. We'll just have to wait until it's light and find out for ourselves, I suppose. What d'you say, Pinkie?"

Pinkie fed Gummy a plum. "I don't know. I've never gone so far in this direction before. Usually when I leave home I travel by train or borrow Twilight Sparkle's balloon. I'm not even sure if we're in Equestria anymore."

Spike hunched closer to the fire. "I guess we'll find out where we are tomorrow. It sounds like we're supposed to head west from this point."

"Sssnnnnggggghhhhrrrrr!"

Apple Bloom had fallen asleep and was lying on her back with all four hooves in the air, making the most uproarious noise.

"Listen to her," Pinkie giggled. "She's snorin' like a hog, just as I was going to sing a few songs to cheer us up."

They all followed her example and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Light tendrils of mist clung to the burgeoning greenery of the Everfree Forest, and the rising sun tinged buttermilk hues across a sky of powder blue in the shimmering peace of dawn.

Applejack had decided to go track down Apple Bloom. But when she reached the edge of the forest she saw something that forced her to put her plans on hold. From the shelter of an ash grove, she spied the searats.

Graypatch had assembled all his shrew slaves. They grouped on the path in a ragged bunch, thin and underfed. The five score searats who comprised the crew of the _Darkqueen_ were listening to Graypatch, armed to the teeth. Trixie was still hanging from the tree. Graypatch issued his orders.

"Lissen now, mates. You lot stay in the trees an' keep yer heads down. As for you scurvy oarpullers, you don't breathe a word, just follow me an' try to look hard done by, ha harr, though that shouldn't be too hard. Mind though, if one of you steps out o' line the crew in the forest'll deal with ye. Ringtail, you're in charge down there; wait my signal. As soon as these country buffers open the big gate to bring us food out, I'll tip yer the sign an' you rush in."

Applejack had heard enough. She scuttled back through the woods and slipped inside her gate, bolting it securely behind her. Granny Smith was strolling across the field towards her.

"Applejack, Ah thought you'd be gone by now…"

Applejack held a hoof to her lips. "Sssshhh! Not so loud. We've got trouble- no time to explain now. Check all the gates are tight shut an' bolted. Ah'm goin' to rouse Big Mac. Don't stop to ask questions, just do as Ah say like yore life depended on it. This is urgent!"

Granny Smith caught the tone and look in her granddaughter's eyes. She nodded wisely and hurried to do her bidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was nearly up. Mist hung low on the path as Graypatch halted his bedraggled column of oar slaves at the main gate of Sweet Apple Acres. He was wearing a mask he'd brought from the ship that made him look like a hare, hoping this would make him appear nonthreatening. He was slightly taken aback to see Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith staring grimly at him from the other side of the fence. The searat captain called out a greeting, trying to sound like a hare.

"Good mornin' to you, chaps. Whew! I say, it's goin' to be another scorchin' summer's day again. I wonder, could I have a word with whoever's in charge of this marvelous place, wot wot?"

Applejack kept her tone polite. "Mah name's Applejack. What can Ah do for ya?"

"We're poor wretched seafarers who lost our ship in a great storm. We've been adrift for nigh on half a season now, wanderin' round the bally woodland an' plain like birds without wings, an' we're sore in need of a bit o' food an' water. Have you any scoff to spare?"

Applejack smiled back. "How many do ya have with ya?"

The searat captain shrugged. "Only what y'see here, old gel. If you were to open your gates we could come in an' rest awhile, save you the trouble of bringin' the jolly old tucker out to us, wot!"

"Well, that's a pretty good imitation, but Ah know you ain't no hare. Yore a searat, an' those shrews are yore slaves! An' you've got a gang hidden in the woods."

Graypatch adopted a tone of injured innocence. "Fie and shame on you, marm. Hmph! Accusin' a chap of my honest nature of being a blinking vermin. I don't have any gang waiting in the woods!"

"Oh yeah?" Applejack threw an apple over the fence and into the trees. She was a good shot. The apple hit Bigfang on the nose.

"Yowhoooo!" Bigfang's head appeared from behind a tree. He was clutching his nose, which was bleeding like a tap.

Ringtail's voice rang out. "Get down an' shut up, yer big oaf!"

"Ah shouldn't have wasted a good apple like that," Applejack said. "But Ah jest cain't abide creatures bein' dishonest."

Graypatch took off the mask. "Come on, mates. Show 'em who we are!"

The crew scrabbled out from their hiding places to stand at their captain's side. He took his sword from Frink and waved it.

"I'm Graypatch, Master of the _Darkqueen_ , and this is my crew. Ha harr, bet you country bumpkins never clapped eyes on the likes of us. We can fight an' slay just like we do all over the high seas, so listen to me now, you clip-clops. Surrender, or I'll bring this place down round your ears. We're all covered with the scars of many a battle, d'ye hear me?"

Granny Smith could stand no more. Her fighting spirit was roused. She launched a rusty old horseshoe at Graypatch.

"Bubblin' broth pans! Take that, ya simmerin' sea scum!"

It struck Graypatch hard in his one good eye. The searat captain fell back, completely blinded, blackness interspersed with bursting colored stars filling his vision.

Ringtail quickly picked him up, supporting him as he shouted at the Apple Family, "That's it, you've done it now! This is war!"

Driving the oar slaves in front of them, the searats retreated back into the Everfree Forest.

Granny Smith was delirious. She patted Big Mac heartily. "Gallopin' gravy jugs, we showed them, didn't we?"

Applejack's normally merry face was creased with worry. "Maybe we did, but it was only luck. Them's searat spawn, great warriors an' wicked cruel slayers. Yew mark mah words, those varmints will be back, don't doubt it. We'd better tell Twilight Sparkle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tempers were running hot in the searat camp. Graypatch sat back in the shade with a leaf poultice held against his throbbing eye. The injury had resulted in temporary blindness with his eye swelled shut. The searat captain dearly wished he could lay claws upon Bigfang for yelping out and giving the game away, but knowing he was at the mercy of his own savage crew, he had to walk a diplomatic tightrope. Graypatch tried to make light of the encounter.

"Yah, what are they, eh? A bunch of root crunchers. We could take 'em with one claw. Stupid mob of straw suckers, what do they know of fightin' an' killin', eh?"

Kybo tried disguising his voice so the captain could not identify him. "Straw suckers, matey? Huh, they still sent us packin'. We should've did like Bigfang said and rushed the place soon as we arrived here."

Graypatch knew the voice. He made a mental note to see Kybo as soon as he regained his sight.

"Rushed 'em? What good would that've done? I don't think things would have turned out any different."

Bigfang picked dried blood from his top lip. "Ho-ho, don't you, then? Listen, rat, if we'd rushed 'em, I could have taken that place."

Graypatch tried to control his temper. "Tcha! But instead you got an apple on the nose and yelped like a field mouse at a funeral. Go on then, bucko- tell us what you would have done!"

Bigfang picked up a dead branch and snapped it in two pieces. "I'd have broken 'em with the element of surprise- charge and kill! An hour before dawn I would have set light to that fence. When it burned down, the crew would have been in there a-slayin' an' rippin'. But you know better, don't you, Graypatch. What did we do? Hid behind the trees, playin' peekaboo like frogs hidin' from a hawk. And you, matey, you, the great Graypatch, terror of the waves, put out of commission with a horseshoe. Hahaha! Wheedlin' round the road like a lame beetle. Hah! Bilge water! Some searat invasion that was, I'll tell yer!"

There was a murmur of agreement from the crew.

Tied in a line with the oarslaves, Trixie trembled nervously. Bigfang had wanted to kill her. If there was a power shift among the searats and Bigfang became their leader, the unicorn's life would be worthless.

On an impulse she yelled out over the rumblings of disagreement, "Graypatch is right. There's more sense in tricking your way into Ponyville than just burning and slaying!"

Ranzo leaped up and knocked Trixie flat with a spear butt. "Slaves an' prisoners tellin' us what t'do, eh, shipmates! I think we're all goin' soft in this forest!"

Bigfang threw a claw about his shoulders. "Aye, Ranzo's right. We were better off with the deck of the _Darkqueen_ under us. That craft'd outrun any vessel on the seas. I say we set sail for the open waters on _Darkqueen_. Who's with me, mates?"

A roar of approval went up from the crew. They seized their weapons and any supplies lying about, forming in a mob with Bigfang at their head. As they marched off into the woodlands, dragging the oar slaves and Trixie with them, Bigfang called out to his disabled adversary.

"Don't worry, Graypatch, I'm not goin' to kill yer. I'll leave that to this country- see how long you'll last in the woods without yer good lamp to see through. Ho-ho, you'll die with the flies crawlin' over yer, cursin' my name an' the day you tried to do me down. I'm Cap'n now."

The crew marched off through the woodlands, laughing and jostling each other, happy to be going back to the life they knew aboard the best craft of all Gabool's fleet, the good ship _Darkqueen_.

One searat remained, however. Fishgill strode across to Graypatch and sat beside him. "Let 'em go, brother. They'll either end up in Gabool's clutches or come back to you after gettin' sick of that bigmouth Bigfang. He's a fool an' a hothead- he'll either get himself or the crew killed."

Graypatch breathed a sigh of relief. He ran his paw across Fishgill's cheek. "Fishgill, my most beloved sister, I knew you wouldn't let me down. Stay with me now. This eye'll be better in a day or two, then we'll see who's the real Cap'n of _Darkqueen_ , and the best steersrat too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Apples came to Twilight's castle and told her about the searat invasion. "I think you'd better stay with me," Twilight said.

"We cain't leave Sweet Apple Acres undefended!" Applejack protested.

"I think staying in my castle is the safest thing. There's a hundred of them and only three of you."

"But we're protected by our fence."

"How long do you think your fence would last if the rats decided to set fire to it?" Twilight countered. "No, we've got to stick together, all of us. I'm gonna tell everypony in town to come and stay in here until the danger is over."

Applejack sighed resignedly. "Okay, fine. But Ah don't like it. They're gonna take our farm over, an' they'll be eatin' our grub, an' drinkin' our drink, an' makin' a mess of the place."

"Yew don't think Apple Bloom an' them met up with the vermin, do ya?" Granny Smith asked anxiously.

"I doubt it. If they'd captured Apple Bloom, they would've used her to try an' draw you out," Twilight said.

"But you said they did have Trixie," said Starlight Glimmer. "She's my best friend. We've got to help her, and those poor shrews."

Twilight placed a gentle hoof on her shoulder. "We'll do whatever it takes. But first we have to make sure everypony else in town is safe. Come on. Let's gather them all here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts had found the abandoned _Darkqueen_ floating on the river.

Soarin alighted on the deck. "Deserted, eh. Where d'you s'pose the crew went, Spitfire?"

"Haven't the foggiest, old fella. Still an' all, I'll tell you where they won't be goin': to sea in this tub again. We'll make sure of that. Come on, soldiers!"

The three ponies detached the ship's rudder and flung it into the woods. They tossed the oars overboard and sank them. They dismantled the steering wheel and hacked through the mooring ropes.

Spitfire found some bows and arrows in the weapons locker. "Okay, we'll take a rest now. You take first watch, Rainbow Dash. Shout out at the first sign of a scurvy whisker an' we'll show 'em what Wonderbolts are made of."

Rainbow Dash picked up a bow. "Cool. I'm pretty good at the old archery game. I can score a bull's eye on a rat's eye with no trouble at all."

Soarin had been looking around the ship's larder. He discovered a ship's biscuit and would have tried to eat it if a weevil had not poked its head out at him. He tossed the biscuit overboard in disgust.

"Phwaw! I think I'd turn to a life of crime if I had to eat food like that. No wonder searats all look so mean an' ugly!"


	17. Chapter 17

Mariel and her friends had emerged from the forest and were travelling across open flatlands. Apple Bloom kept repeating the lines of the poem aloud.

"Find the trail an' lose yore life.

When in the woods this promise keep,

With senses sharp an' open eyes,

'Mah nose shall not send me to sleep.'"

Pinkie Pie was sniffing the air. "What a super smell! Reminds me of Rarity's perfume."

They could all smell it. The scent was musty and sweet. Apple Bloom yawned loudly. "Whaaaawwwhhooommmm! 'Scuse me."

Mariel was about to silence her when she yawned aloud also. "Hoooommmmm! Funny sort of smell, not like I'd imagine perfume to be. Bit too sweet, if you ask me."

Pinkie sat down and blinked owlishly. "Hooooooah! Take my word for it, that's what perfume smells like. Whoooohaaaw! Can't keep… the ol' eyes oooooooh…pen."

Spike was already lying on the ground, fast asleep, the sword tight in his hand.

"Something's not right," Mariel said. She was feeling sleepy herself.

"This must be what the rhyme was warnin' us about," said Apple Bloom. "Our noses are sendin' us to sleep."

Mariel knew the pony was right, but she couldn't help herself. She found herself sinking to the ground, clutching the Gullwhacker like a baby mouse going to bed with her dolly. The last thing she saw before sleep rode in on the cloying waves of heavy scent was shadowy figures rising from the earth around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bigfang and them were crashing heedlessly through bush and shrub, careless and noisy, as they made their way back to the _Darkqueen_. Ringtail was the first to spot it amid the forest greenery. He dashed forward.

"Ahoy, mates. There she lies. The _Darkqueen_!"

Even as the rest of the crew dashed forward, they saw Ringtail fall with a gurgle, an arrow through his neck.

"Down! Get down. The ship's been boarded!" roared Bigfang.

The searats obeyed, dropping down instantly behind trees and bushes.

Ranzo lay alongside Bigfang, pale with fright. "Ringtail's been done for. Who killed him?"

Bigfang peered through the mist shrouded trees and saw Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin on the deck. "It's them! A bunch of winged horses! They're using our bows! 'Ere, bring up them oar slaves."

Soarin raised himself up from the deck to obtain a better shot at the foe. He groaned aloud and sat down again.

"Look what they're up to now!"

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash sat up in dismay. Bigfang was approaching with the rest of the searats, and they were using Trixie and the wretched oar slaves as a living shield in front of them. They stood in a bunch at the woodland fringe on the riverbank.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," said Trixie.

"Hey, Trixie." Rainbow Dash relaxed her bowstring. "You bunch of moldy old cowards! Come on an' fight, beast to beast!"

Bigfang prodded Trixie with his cutlass. "Moldy ol' cowards is better than foolish dead heroes. Now what d'ye say we parley a bit, eh?"

Spitfire said, "We don't parley with the likes of you, bottlenose."

"Bottlenose yerself, horse!" Bigfang snatched a spear from Kybo and hurled it. The spear landed with a quivering thud, pinning Spitfire's front hoof to the _Darkqueen_ 's side. Immediately, Rainbow and Soarin took a chance; shooting slightly upward, they sent their arrows over the tops of the oar slaves' heads, wounding Frink and slaying a searat named Reekhide.

The searats broke and ran for the cover of the bushes, dragging the oar slaves with them. Rainbow Dash acted swiftly. Tugging the spear free, she pulled Spitfire into the scuppers. "Are you hurt?"

Spitfire gritted her teeth, trying hard with one hoof to staunch the flow of blood from the other. "Ahem! That fella's not very good at givin' a manicure with a spear, though I think he meant it to be a haircut."

Soarin put aside his bow and arrows now that the confrontation was over. He searched his pack for bandages. "Don't worry, Captain, you'll soon be fine as rain again."

Out of sight and earshot of the Wonderbolts, Bigfang was having trouble with his new command. Kybo had elected himself spokesrat for the rest, and he and Bigfang argued fiercely.

"We should've charged them when I flung that spear!"

"Huh, an' get caught in the water by those two with the bows- not me, matey. Did you see the _Darkqueen_? They've crippled 'er."

"I could get her seaworthy an' sailin' again."

"You! All you've done so far, Bigfang, is to get Frink wounded an' Reekhide killed. It was foolish chuckin' that spear. We should've got closer to 'em, then we could've done some real damage."

"Oh aye, an' what would you have done, scumbags?"

Kybo flung himself on Bigfang. They rolled over and over, grunting and kicking at each other. Bigfang was gaining the upper paw when he tripped and became tangled with the oar slaves. Kybo quickly sat on his adversary's chest. Pulling out a wicked skinning knife, he pressed the blade across Bigfang's throat. The former leader lay still, knowing that Kybo had won.

Kybo retained his position, breathing heavily. "Now you listen to me, addlebrain. I'm speakin' fer all of us, see! The _Darkqueen_ 's scuppered- oars, rudder, an' steerin' wheel gone, didn't y'see- an' they've heeled her over. She'll sit on the bottom of that river like a stone in mud. I'm takin' this crew back to Graypatch; that town is the only place where we'll have it safe an' easy. He was right. Now you can come peaceable or die here. What's it t'be?"

Bigfang swallowed, feeling the blade scrape his throat. "You win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariel's head ached furiously and a dark mist swam before her eyes, changing to brown then dull green. She caught a whiff of a fetid scent as a furry face came close to hers.

"Hee-hee, this un's wakin' up, I think!"

"The others are waking too."

"Here's Rover, look out!"

Mariel was in a cage somewhere underground. Spike, Apple Bloom, and Pinkie were in cages nearby. A gray dog hobbled toward her. He wore a red jerkin with a diamond studded collar. Mariel saw many other dogs crouching in the background.

The dog spoke in a high, squeaky voice. "Yerrherr, the Diamond Dogs have got you now- an' yer friends!"

Pinkie peeked out from between the bars of her cage. "Oh, great golly, my poor head, it's burstin'. Who the heck are you?"

The dog prodded her with a long thorny branch. "You shut up. Rover's talkin', not you."

Spike was fully awake now. "I know who they are. They're the Diamond Dogs. They enslave other creatures and force them to dig up diamonds for them. They captured Rarity once."

Rover giggled. "Hee-hee, smarty dragon! I remember you." He pranced up to Spike, waving a torch made of smoldering herbs. The dragon was not well pleased.

"Hey, take that away. It's that smell again!"

Rover giggled some more. "Sleep-a-sleep, sleep-a-sleep, yerrherraherrherr!"

Mariel groaned aloud. "So that's what the poem meant. Those herbs must contain some sort of sleep drug that they used to knock us out."

"That's a little too smart for you guys," said Spike. "I bet you didn't make it yourselves."

"We stole it from a tribe of runty little weasels," said a dog named Fido. "Now shut up or we'll make you sleep some more. Tomorrow you'll dig for us!"

Apple Bloom was last to wake. She rubbed her head. "Gwaw! Mah poor skull. This shouldn't happen to a good old gal like me."

Rover was waving Martin's sword about as the other Diamond Dogs emptied the contents of the travelers' packs on the ground, fighting and grabbing for the food and drink.

"Hey, come away from that stuff! It's ours!" Spike shouted.

A dog swung the Gullwhacker at Spike's head. "Nah, shut up, you's Diamond Dog pris'ners!" It didn't really hurt Spike because the dog didn't understand how to use the Gullwhacker. He was holding it by the knotted end, which was the end you were supposed to hit people with.

"It's no use," Pinkie Pie said. "We're outnumbered at least ten to one."

"But we can't give up!" Mariel cried.

Pinkie winked. "I'm not giving up. I'll think of something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Ponyville, the ponies had all taken refuge in Princess Twilight's enormous castle in case the rats came back.

Apple Bloom's two little friends, Sweetie Belle the unicorn and Scootaloo the Pegasus, were leaning perilously over the north ramparts. Sweetie Belle's older sister Rarity appeared, seizing each one by an ear and pulling them down.

"Now then, you young fiends, what are you up to out here, eh?"

"Ow, ow, leggo!" Scootaloo squeaked. "We were keeping guard, that's all!"

"Somepony's got to watch out for searats," said Sweetie Belle. They were already mad because Apple Bloom had gone off on an adventure without them.

"Get inside," Rarity told them. "Searats would eat two little fillies like you for tea." She shooed them inside.

"I don't have to do what you say. _I'm_ not your sister!" Scootaloo said defiantly. "I'd make those vermin into searat puddin' an' eat 'em!"

"No you wouldn't, they'd have your tail on toast. Then what would I tell Rainbow Dash?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shuffled off disgruntled.

Twilight and Applejack had heard everything. Applejack called to Rarity, "The only tails on toast those scurvy rats'll have is their own tails if'n they show up back here. You leave it t'me an' Twilight Sparkle."

But Twilight Sparkle was a little worried. "With Spike gone, I can't send a letter to Princess Celestia asking for help. And we can't use the Elements of Harmony without Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Searats don't give in easily."

"Neither do we," Applejack said.


	18. Chapter 18

Night had fallen. Mariel and them were still imprisoned in the Diamond Dogs' lair. Most of the dogs had gone away, but a dog named Spot was still keeping an eye on them, with Mariel's Gullwhacker in one paw and a smoldering herb torch in the other.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started pacing around her cage. Every so often she would stop, stand up on her hind legs, and run her hooves over the bars. She muttered to herself, "There's a hole. There's always a hole. Where's the hole? Here? No. Here? No. Keep looking. Over here? Nope. Up here? Nope. Okay, keep looking. I know there's a hole. Got to be a hole."

Spot came over to her. "You're not trying to escape, are you?"

"Who, me? No sir."

"Cause if I thought you were trying to bust out of your cage, things might get uncomfortable for you."

"You bet. It's an elevator."

"Huh?"

Pinkie threw a glance over both shoulders and motioned for Spot to come closer. He did.

"It's an elevator," she whispered.

"What's an elevator?"

"This. The cage. Goes up and down."

Spot stared into her eyes. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that this cage is actually an elevator?"

"Sh. Nopony knows. Just you and me."

"Rubbish! I built this cage myself. It's not an elevator!"

"I can prove it. Get in."

"Huh?"

"Get in. I'll show you."

"Me, get in there? Well, the door's locked."

Pinkie giggled. "Silly, just undo the latch!"

Mariel, Spike, and Apple Bloom watched in astonishment as the dog unlatched the cage and crawled in, leaving his weapons on the floor. As soon as Spot had scrunched himself into the cage, Pinkie said, "Going up," stepped outside, and latched and closed the door.

Quickly she opened all the other cages and set her friends free while the bozo waited for the cage to move up and down. To no one's surprise but his own, it didn't.

"Hey, wait a minute, what's the big idea?"

"Sorry," Pinkie said. "Had to do it. Had to get out."

"What? Are you saying…" Before Spot could start barking and alert the other dogs, Apple Bloom had picked up his torch and shoved it in his face. The scent put him to sleep just like it had to the four friends earlier.

"That was amazing, Pinkie Pie," said Mariel. "I had no idea what you were up to. Your craziness saved us." She picked up her Gullwhacker from the floor.

"We might be out of our cages, but we don't know which way to go to get out of this cave," said Spike.

Just then they heard the patter of tiny feet. Gummy was coming down the tunnel. "Gummy!" exclaimed Pinkie and she went and stroked the alligator on the head and rubbed his chin.

"Ah was wonderin' where he went," said Apple Bloom.

Gummy had not been affected by the smoke, and when the Diamond Dogs had appeared, he'd hopped out of Pinkie's bag and hidden. Now he was back to help the friends escape.

"Do you know the way out, Gummy?" Pinkie asked. Gummy nodded his head.

"We're going to follow an alligator?" Mariel said.

Spike shrugged. "Do you have any better plan?"

Gummy led them through the maze of tunnels. Mariel noticed that the floor was slanting upward, and that meant they were getting closer to the surface.

Soon they came to a big cavern where a bunch of dogs were sleeping on the floor. Spike nudged Mariel. "Look!" he whispered. Rover, the leader, was lying there, and the sword of Martin was tucked under his arm.

"Are you going to try to get it back?" Mariel murmured.

Spike gulped. "I guess I have to." He tiptoed over to the sleeping dog. He edged the sword out from under the canine's arm.

But Rover woke up. He leaped to his feet, quivering with fury. "Y'done it now, cleverbeasts. The Diamond Dogs will kill you now, kill you good 'n' dead. Get 'em, dogs, get 'em!"

The other dogs snapped awake and grabbed spears.

"Run!" Apple Bloom shouted.

There were many doors leading out of the cavern. The companions rushed through the nearest one and found themselves in a large open space. They saw railroad tracks and a mine cart.

"That looks like our ticket out!" said Pinkie Pie. She slipped under the cart's harness. The others scrambled on board. What choice did they have?

Pinkie Pie started running up the track, pulling the cart behind her. The dogs chased them.

Before long they could smell fresh air. They emerged out of a big hole and came out on the surface. They jumped out of the mine cart.

"We've done it! We've escaped!" Mariel cried.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Spike said, looking down behind them at their pursuers.

Mariel acted quickly. She lifted the harness off Pinkie Pie and pushed the cart back down into the hole. It crashed into the Diamond Dogs, sending them rolling down the slope.

"That'll give us a head start," she said. "Let's get out of here."

They ran away from the Diamond Dogs' land as fast as they could.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ha harr, me old shipmates, how was your voyage?"

Graypatch had his sight back now, though his eye was still quite swelled. He sat on a fallen log with Fishgill, watching his sheepish crew, who had returned. Bigfang kept noticeably out of the way. Kybo, still the unofficially elected spokesrat, unfolded the unfortunate encounter with the Wonderbolts and reported on the sorry state of the vessel _Darkqueen._ Graypatch listened to the woeful narrative as he sat sketching on the ground with his sword point. When Kybo had finished, the other searats gathered around to hear what Graypatch had to say. He kept them waiting a while before he spoke.

"A sad an' mis'rable tale, mateys, but what ship can last forever? _Darkqueen_ was a good craft, but she'd be a floatin' death warrant for us against the might of Gabool. Leave 'er to rot in the creek, I say. Those ponies have left their farm. They went into town to hide in the Princess's castle, so we can move on in. This town is worth a hundred _Darkqueens_. If we can take it over, we'll be lords of this land, country gentlerats if y'please, instead of floatin' bilge slops at the mercy of wind 'n' water, tryin' to grab a livin' with one claw while usin' the other to fend off that mad rat Gabool. This is the warm soft country, and it can be all ours if yer willin' to follow me. Well, what d'yer say?"

There was an immediate roar of approval. Many claws reached out to pat the searat captain's back.

"We're with you, Skipper!"

"Aye, Graypatch always led us right!"

"You give the word, Cap'n, an' we'll follow yer to Hellgates an' back!"

Graypatch tapped his sword point at a drawing he had been working on. "Right then, buckos, here's me plan. This here's the big castle in the center of town, where all the ponies have taken refuge. Now what we'll do is this: there's nigh on a hundred of us, closer to a hundred an' twenty countin' the oar slaves. Bigfang, take Frink, Fishgill 'ere, and five others. Keep the oar slaves so you'll look more like an army. Try burnin' the castle doors down any way you can, just like you said you wanted to do to the farm gates. I'll be down on the road with Ranzo, Dripnose, an' a score or so others. We'll make a great show of firin' arrows an' slingin' stones; that way the attack will look like it's comin' from the front, but it won't. Kybo, you take the rest round the back of the castle and sneak in from behind. Use ropes an' grapnels and climb up to the windows, just as if you were takin' a fat merchant ship. By the time you get in, Bigfang should have the gates well ablaze and we'll have the run of the place. Slay any ponies that look like trouble right off. The rest we'll let live to serve us. They'll be _our_ little ponies!"

Everyone cheered aloud, with the exception of Bigfang. Somehow he felt as if he had been tricked by Graypatch, though being in disgrace and having the whole crew against him left him in no position to complain.


	20. Chapter 20

After Mariel and them escaped from the Diamond Dogs, they stopped for a rest and when it got light they set off again. Now they were in a swamp.

Mariel took the lead, choosing a relatively short path. The other three followed her in single file along the raised trail, avoiding smooth slippery rocks and testing each fraction of the way with hesitant hooves. To both sides of them the overhanging trees grew out of stagnant smelling smoothness, which occasionally threw up a liquid bubble, betraying the treacherous nature of its surface.

Apple Bloom sounded apprehensive. "It wouldn't do a pony much good to fall in there."

Spike brought up the rear of the file, his hand on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "Yeah, we've got to be careful and take our time. I just wish it were a bit lighter in here- it's like trying to plow your way through pea soup, all muggy and dark green."

Second in line, Pinkie turned her head slightly as she spoke. "I hope we're goin' the right way, Mariel."

Mariel kept her eyes straight ahead. "As far as I can see, we are. I chose the longest and straightest of the paths. Wait. Who's that up ahead?"

Somebeast was standing in front of them. It was an old mouse man. When he saw Mariel, he called, "Mariel? Mariel, is that you?"

Mariel could hardly believe her eyes. "Father!" she cried.

It was Joseph the Bellmaker!

"How did you escape the island?" Mariel asked.

"That's a long story," Joseph said.

"If he's safe, does that mean we don't have to go to Terramort and kill Gabool?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, we can talk about that in a minute. Come here, Mariel," said Joseph. Mariel went up to him. But as soon as she got close to him, he grabbed her throat and started choking her! Mariel gurgled, struggling in the older mouse's grip.

Like a flash, Spike pushed in front of Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie and charged Joseph with the sword. He stabbed him in the chest. Joseph let go of Mariel and fell down.

"Why would my father hurt me?" Mariel demanded.

"That's not your father," Spike said.

Before she could ask what he meant, Joseph got up. Then he started changing. He turned into a big black creature that looked like a pentagram between a pony and an insect, with many holes in its body.

"A changeling!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"And not just any changeling," said Spike. "Queen Chrysalis."

"Evil laugh!" said Queen Chrysalis. "Fools want to play a fool's game. You cannot kill me with a sword. Any stab to me creates no harm at all!"

"What's a changeling?" asked Mariel.

"A creature that can turn itself into anything. This one used to be the leader of her group of changelings until a younger changeling named Thorax came along one day and kicked her out," Spike explained.

Chrysalis stomped her hoof. "And it was all your fault, Spike! You taught Thorax to share love instead of stealing it, and you ruined me! Now I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill ALL of you!"

She chased them through the swamp, screaming. But after a few minutes, she stopped chasing them. She just stood still, watching them with an evil smile on her face.

The companions suddenly found that they couldn't move their feet. They were sinking in quicksand!

"Have a nice swim!" Chrysalis said, and she flew off.

Panic filled Spike completely. "Help! Oh, help me, someone!" The quicksand acted fast. They were already in up to their waists.

An urgent voice was whispering to Mariel, "The tree! The tree!"

She looked up at a tree hanging low overhead and immediately understood. She pulled her Gullwhacker free, tied it into a lasso, and swung it, looping it over a branch. Now she could pull herself out.

There were vines hanging from the tree. Mariel pulled one off and lowered it down to her friends. "Get up here and lean on this branch, belly down!"

Pinkie and Apple Bloom grabbed the vine and clambered up into the tree. But Spike couldn't make it out. The swamp had closed over his mouth. He took a final breath as it started to flood into his nostrils, fighting back the welling panic as it oozed around his eyes. Now all that could be seen was his arms, held high over his head, waving madly as they stuck out of the quicksand.

Mariel felt the branch bend lower. Grabbing Spike's outstretched hands, she noosed the Gullwhacker tight around them, calling to her companions, "Back off now. Back along the branch. Quick!"

Following them with speed, she managed to cry out as they hung over the path.

"Jump!"

The swamp had sucked Spike under, his head disappeared from view.

Mariel, Apple Bloom, and Pinkie Pie jumped heavily from the tree to the path, falling in an awkward heap atop each other.

The bough straightened with a tremendous rush. Spike was hauled clear of the swamp with a huge squelching plop!

He hung there, dangling above the swamp at the rope's end by both hands, covered from scales to tail in thick foul mud. Mariel and the others hauled on the rope and pulled him to land. Pulling the sword from where it stood quivering on the trailside where Spike had dropped it, Mariel swung it upward with a mighty slash, severing the end of the bough that the Gullwhacker was tied to.

While Pinkie Pie untied Spike, Mariel poured water from their flasks over his face, washing away the ooze that caked it. Apple Bloom forced his mouth open while Mariel poured water into it. Spike struggled feebly and coughed. Mariel sighed her relief. Her voice choking with emotion for her friend, she tried to sound busy and practical.

"Thank goodness for that. I thought he was gone for a moment there."

Tears were flowing down Apple Bloom's homely face as she joked. "Our Spike a goner? Naw, he'll be all right, Ah remember Twilight Sparkle sayin' he used to eat mud pies when he was a baby. Hahaha boohoo!"

Laughing and crying at the same time, Apple Bloom hugged Spike.

A fire was lit, though only a small one with the limited supply of fuel in the swamp. Pinkie Pie made some food while Mariel tended to Spike. The young dragon had recovered enough to sit up. He shuddered.

"Uh! It filled my nose and eyes and sucked me under. Right under! It was horrible! I'll never forget it as long as I live!"

Mariel patted his back gently. "There, there, it's all right, you're safe now."

"That was some pretty fancy ropin' ya did, cowgirl," said Apple Bloom. "Applejack would be proud."

"Thanks," said Mariel. "It's a good thing you thought of the tree."

The filly looked at her oddly. "Ah didn't mention no tree, missy."

"Oh, it must have been Pinkie Pie then. Thank you, Pinkie."

"Don't mention it, but if y'don't mind me sayin', what tree?"

"You mean it wasn't you who said, 'the tree, the tree'?"

"Nope, sorry, must've been somepony else."

Mariel and Spike looked at each other. Spike smiled. "Not some pony. Some mouse. The same one who told me to hold my hands up after I went under. Good old Martin the Warrior."


	21. Chapter 21

Mariel and the others were real grateful that the spirit of Martin the Warrior had given them the advice they needed to escape the quicksand. Even though Martin was dead, his spirit still acted as a guide to creatures, and that was good.

They didn't run into any more trouble that day, and by evening they were out of the swamp. Mariel sniffed the air. "I can smell the sea!"

They climbed to the top of a hill, and sure enough, the ocean was visible in the distance. It looked like it was only one more day's hike away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening shadows began closing in on a cloudless sky as the sun reddened and began its descent into the west.

Applejack was standing on a balcony of Twilight's castle, keeping watch for searats. She had a spear made from a sharpened yew pole. The ponies of Ponyville were not warlike creatures, so any weapons they could find were sadly piecemeal, ancient, and few. She saw something moving in the distance, coming down the path.

"Rarity, what d'ya make o' this here?" she called.

Rarity came out. She had a homemade spear too. Shielding her eyes with a hoof, she peered in the direction Applejack was pointing.

"Hmm, don't know, Applejack. Very pretty, though. It looks like a lot of party lanterns bobbing along the path, little golden lights…"

Fluttershy flew up. She caught the last phrase. "Little golden lights? Where? Oh, my father's feathers! Those little golden lights are fire! Torches!" She ran to get Twilight.

Twilight looked at the approaching torches. "Take it easy. They're outside and we're safe within. Don't go firing or throwing anything. Let them make the first move. Besides, they may just want to parley."

Applejack could not help snorting a little. "Just like a fox parleys with a baby mouse, if you'll pardon mah turn o' phrase."

"Well, we're not baby mice," said Twilight.

By now they could see the searats. Savage, bloodthirsty, and eager, each one a picture of barbarism, they displayed an array of the most fearsome looking weapons. "They're all desperately in need of a makeover," said Rarity.

"What do you want, rat?" Twilight called down to Graypatch.

Graypatch smiled as he looked from side to side at his searats. Kybo and his gang had already sneaked around behind the castle.

"We want this castle. Why don't you just give up now, while you're all still alive, and save yourselves and us a great lot of trouble?"

"We don't want to fight you," said Twilight.

"Good, then let us in."

"But we can't just let you take over our town. It's ours."

The searat captain decided the time for talking was over. He raised his sword, yelling at the top of his lungs:

"Attack! Kiiilll!"

Twilight dropped to one side as an arrow sped by her head. She straightened back up and blasted the rat who had shot the arrow with her horn. The battle was joined!

Bigfang and half a dozen others made a rush at the doors, dragging Trixie and the oar slaves behind them. From another balcony, Starlight Glimmer saw them. "Rubble over here, quick!" she commanded the ponies on the parapet with her. "Aim it down onto them. Try not to hit Trixie or those shrews!"

They hurled baskets of rocks and dirt over the railing onto the rats. Bigfang was about to swing his torch at the wooden door when the first basket hit him, extinguishing the flames as it stunned him. He lay spread on the path. _Graypatch doesn't want me to succeed at all_ , he realized. _He's just trying to get me killed_.

Trixie tried to make a break for it. "I can't take it anymore!" Frink and Fishgill tackled her to the ground.

One rat actually did manage to throw his torch at the door but Starlight Glimmer did a spell and twenty buckets of water came down and put out the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had decided to take part and distinguish themselves as warriors. All the colts had been told to stay in one bedroom, away from the fighting, but they sneaked out. Wandering through the deserted kitchens, they searched for suitable armament. Sweetie Belle gave a shout. "Whoa! Look at these!"

Two large vegetable chopping knives lay sharp and gleaming upon a table. They selected one each, dancing about and waving the dangerous blades.

"Hee-hee, let's make searat pies!"

"I'm goin' to chop their captain's head right off. Choppo!"

Just then they saw something go flying past the kitchen window. It was a grappling hook. "Looks like some of them are climbin' up ropes and trying to sneak in from behind," said Scootaloo.

Sweetie looked behind her. She could hear the sounds of the battle. "No good shoutin' for those ponies, they've got enough t'do. Besides, Rarity would just make us go back t'bed an' keep us in our room all day tomorrow."

"Then we'll take care of this ourselves," said Scootaloo. "We'll go up to the top floor and cut the ropes with our knives. The rats'll fall bump on their bottoms!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kybo was nearly at the top of the wall. Holding his sword between his teeth, he looked back at the others swarming up the ropes, their eyes glinting triumphantly through the darkness as they hauled themselves upward, claw after claw. It was a great distance from the walltop to the ground, and Kybo was not too fond of heights. He partially closed his eyes and tried not to look down, staring at the wall face in front as he pulled himself ever higher. The searat's claw was about to stretch up and grab the windowsill of Twilight's bedroom when there was an ominous chuckle, a sawing noise, and a discordant twang as the rope parted company with the metal grapnel it had been lashed to.

"Oh noooooooooo!"

Kybo sailed outward from the walltop and dropped like a stone. Several searats looked up in amazement, their eyes following Kybo as he plunged to the dark floor far below. In a very short time ropes were popping and cracking as they were sliced through by the knives. The thud of bodies and the terrified screams of searats filled the night air. One rat plunged earthward without a sound, staring in puzzlement at the loose rope still firmly clenched in his claws.

"These ropes aren't so tough," said Sweetie Belle. "I haven't had to slice any of them more than three times." They ran from room to room, checking all the windows at the back of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the front, Graypatch had drastically changed his opinion of the ponies. The accuracy of their stones, spears, and spells had driven him and his searats off the road and down into a ditch. Shaking with frustration, he ducked smartly as another salvo of rocks and homemade spears rattled overhead. There was no hope of setting the doors on fire anymore, and many of the shrews were following Trixie's example and trying to run away. Bigfang, Frink, and Fishgill were too busy chasing after them to fight.

A rat named Gurd scrambled along the ditch bed to Graypatch. He was nursing a fractured limb, keeping his head well down as missiles and magic rained down from above. "Augh! These creatures fight like mad things, Cap'n!"

"What did you expect them to do, weevil brain- throw flowers at us?"

"Maybe not, but we're out of spears an' arrows. The crew are havin' to make do with throwin' back the stuff that's been flung at us. Huh, they don't seem t'be short of arms in there…" A spear struck Gurd, silencing him forever.

Up on the balcony, Fluttershy was sobbing uncontrollably. Applejack grabbed hold of her. "Fluttershy, are yew all right? Have ya been wounded?"

Blinded by tears and hardly able to speak, Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, Applejack, I've just killed a living creature. It's horrible! One moment he was alive, and suddenly my spear hit him. He's dead, Applejack… dead, and I killed him!"

Applejack raised Fluttershy's tearstained face with her hooves. "None of us wants to kill anybeast, darlin', but this is a war! It's kill or be killed now. We're not just protectin' our own skins, there's the whole of Equestria an' what it stands for."

"I thought Equestria stood for friendship," Fluttershy said.

"Well, sometimes friendship just doesn't work. When Tirek came to Equestria, we couldn't make friends with him. We had to fight 'im. An' these rats are just the same. They'll kill us all if'n they conquer us. Come on now, sugar cube. Let's see ya up on yore hooves defendin' yore home!"

Fluttershy wiped away her tears. Grabbing a sling, she fitted a rock and sent it hurtling into the searats. "Come on, fight, you dirty cowards. You won't conquer us!"

"That's the stuff to give 'em," said Applejack. "How are yew doin', Twilight?"

Twilight dodged a flying rock and slung one smartly back. "I've noticed that we only seem to be fighting thirty or so searats, and you said there were a hundred. Where's the rest of 'em?"

Applejack looked down. "Yore right. Maybe the rest are layin' some kinda trap."

"You stay here and keep defending the front," Twilight said. "I'll go with Rarity and check out the back."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were looking for more ropes to cut when Twilight and Rarity descended upon them.

"You naughty little rascals! What are you doing out of your beds, eh?" Rarity demanded.

"We're only cutting…" Sweetie Belle began, but Rarity cut her off.

"Give me those knives this instant! You could have cut your hooves off, playing around with them."

"But we were only savin' the castle!" Scootaloo protested.

Twilight picked up a three-pronged grappling hook. "Hold on, Rarity. Look at this. There's lots of 'em lyin' around. I wonder where they came from."

"That's what we were tryin' to tell you. The rats were climbing up with grappling hooks, but we chopped the ropes off."

"But we won't next time if you keep treating us like silly little fillies. So there!" Sweetie Belle stuck out her lip.

Twilight peered out the window. "Golly! Look at this!"

Upward of half a dozen searats had been killed by the fall, impaled on broken branches or crushed by their fallen comrades. The rest lay about in a pitiful state, moaning as they nursed broken and aching limbs. "So that's what the rest of the vermin were up to," Twilight said.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Not up. Only halfway up!"

"Well, you saved us all," said Twilight.

Rarity tried to look stern but could not help smiling. "Come on, heroes. Back to bed, and stay there this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graypatch stood out on the path, his sword tight at Trixie's neck as he called up, "Truce, or I kill the unicorn!"

Starlight spoke for Twilight. "Truce then. Speak your piece, rat."

All along the walls, the defenders put aside their missiles to listen. Graypatch stood in a pool of moonlight and delivered his message.

"Stop throwing and let us withdraw."

Starlight chuckled scornfully. "Had enough then, mangy chops?"

Trixie squealed slightly as the sword pressed closer. Graypatch was in no mood to bandy insults.

"Aye, we've had enough… for one try. You may have won the battle but I'll win the war. Now let us walk away in peace, or this one dies."

Twilight Sparkle appeared next to Starlight Glimmer. "Go then. You could have done that anytime without threatening Trixie."

At a signal from Graypatch the defeated searats began their retreat. Graypatch could not resist a parting shot.

"Wait and wonder when we will return, my little ponies. Then you will really see what a battle is like- oh, wait, you can't see anything, cause you're blind!"

"Blind? I'm not blind!" Twilight said.

"Oops. I got you mixed up with Simeon from the actual book because he had this part in the original."

With that, he left, heading back to Sweet Apple Acres.


	22. Chapter 22

Graypatch and Fishgill spent the night in Applejack's house, but they wouldn't let any of the other rats in. The rest had to sleep in the fields.

Bigfang shivered under a thin blanket. "Why are we following this jerk again?"

Kybo glared at him. "Because Graypatch is the only one smart enough to take over this one-horse town."

Frink tried to calm the other rats down. "At least it's not raining, ng-hey!"

The next morning, Graypatch had a new plan. He gathered all the rats together.

"We won't try taking the castle again," he said. "It's too well defended. But while all the ponies are holed up inside, the rest of the town is unprotected. We're going to split up into groups and go all around Ponyville, setting fire to all the buildings. They can't fight forty or fifty fires at once! Sooner or later they'll have to talk terms, or be roasted alive. Well, what d'ye say, shipmates?"

The scheme was not greeted too enthusiastically, but Graypatch worked upon them, painting pictures of the good life to come when they would be masters of Ponyville. His eloquence finally won, and the rats set off for the barn. That is where Applejack kept her tools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Castle of Friendship, everypony was having breakfast. Granny Smith and Grand Pear had made crusty country pasties, and these were being served with melted yellow cheese and rough hazelnut bread. There was cider and a number of latticed pear and raspberry tarts to follow. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were the heroes of the hour, regaled with outsize portions of everything as they related their feats of derring-do, embroidering and expanding as they pleased.

"I climbed down the ropes an' fought with them awhile, then I clambered back up an' cut a few more o' the ropes."

"That's true, I let some of 'em climb right through the windows, cause I'm not afraid of searats, then I jabbed 'em in the bottoms with my unicorn horn, so they screamed an' jumped back over the wall. 'Eek!' they went. Isn't that right, Scootaloo, my old warrior pal?"

"Yep. They were crying an' wailing. 'Oh mercy, spare me!' We spared them all right- all over the ground."

Starlight Glimmer was up in her room, looking out the window. All of a sudden she saw smoke rising in the distance.

She ran down to the dining hall. "Twilight! The rats are setting the town on fire!"

Twilight ran to the window. She could see it too. Buildings all over Ponyville were going up in flames.

Everypony was freaking out. "What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy cried.

Twilight got an idea. "The Pegasus ponies will have to move the clouds and create a rainstorm to put out the fire."

"But Rainbow Dash is always in charge of anything like that, and she's not here!" said Derpy Hooves.

"We'll just have to do the best we can," Fluttershy said resolutely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rats were having a fun time burning down Ponyville.

"This is the life, eh, messmates!" Graypatch said, lighting Sugar Cube Corner on fire. "A whole town at our mercy an' nobeast to stop us."

"We could keep this up all season," Frink agreed. "It's bags o' fun, woo-hoy!"

Suddenly Graypatch noticed the sky getting darker. He looked up and saw pegasi pushing clouds around. Then it started to rain. The water put out all the fires. Graypatch cursed. His plan was ruined.

Bigfang ran up to him. "We'll never be able to burn down the town with it pouring like this!"

"For once I agree with you, Bigfang. We'll go back to the farm and bide our time. I have a feeling they won't be able to maintain this storm forever. Eventually, they'll get tired, and as soon as the rain lets up, we'll be back." Graypatch screamed up to the sky. "You hear that, ponies? We'll be back!"


	23. Chapter 23

That evening Mariel and her friends breasted the big hills to find themselves confronted by a breathtaking sight. A long rocky beach lay beneath them. Lapping up to the shore, the rippling waves broke in a dark blue cascade, glittering red as the setting sun caught the sea, turning it to an iridescent green midway, which faded to purply black on the horizon. The huge crimson half circle sank slowly in the west, throwing up gold and umber shadows on the undersides of long cloud layers with cream tops.

"Terramort must be across that sea," said Spike. "But how do we get across?"

"Where the sea meets with the shore, there the final clue is hid," Mariel read from the book. "The swallow who cannot fly south, the bird that only flies one way."

"What does that mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll find out. By now, I trust everything Star Swirl says."

They descended to the shore and found that what looked like a rocky beach from above was a mass of tall stone outcrops which gave them the sensation of wandering through a mazelike canyon.

Pinkie Pie glanced up at the huge monoliths. "I guess we can camp here tonight."

"Ye'll be washed away by the night tides if ye do!" said a voice.

A fat old dormouse appeared from nowhere. He stood smiling at them over the top of his quaint square eyeglasses. "My name's Bobbo."

Pinkie hopped over to him. "Nice to meet you, Bobbo! I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Mariel, Spike, and Apple Bloom."

Bobbo carried a knobby stick which he leaned heavily upon. His homely eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he wagged his stick up at a towering rock close by. "Weary travelers all, come ye up to my abode. Follow Bobbo, if ye please."

"Did he seriously just say 'ye' instead of you?" Apple Bloom whispered to Spike.

Spike smiled. "He's a little strange, but I think we can trust him. Let's follow him."

The dormouse's house was a sizable cave set high in the rock, and they made their way to it up natural ledges which formed a stairway in the stone.

A cheerful sea-coal fire illuminated Bobbo's home; the walls were hung with homemade fishnets and odd shaped pieces of driftwood sculpted by sand and tide; rush mats scattered about served as seats, and delicious odors wafted from a black stockpot set on a tripod over the fire. Bobbo took a ladle and stirred the contents of the pot.

"It's only shrimp and sea cabbage stew with a few turnips thrown in, but ye be welcome to share it."

He issued them with deep scallop shells and bade them help themselves.

Apple Bloom nearly sat on a small yellow throated newt, which scampered fearfully away to a ledge at the back of the cave. It sat watching them, eyes blinking, throat pulsating. Bobbo strained some of the cooked shrimp from the pot and placed it on the ledge beside the newt.

"Take ye no heed to him, wayfarers. He fell from yon hilltops at high tide and was washed here by the sea waters. I named him Firl. Though he never speaks to me, he's a grand listener, aren't ye, Firl?"

"Reminds me of Gummy," Pinkie said. "Maybe they'll be friends." She took Gummy out of her bag and set him beside Firl. The two reptiles just stared at each other.

Bobbo drew drinks of cloudy liquid from a gourd he kept hanging near the entrance, where night breezes kept it cool.

"Tis dandelion flower and wild barley water. The plants grow plentiful on the hillside. Do ye like it?"

Apple Bloom took a long draught from her shell boll. "Delicious! Mah sister Applejack would dearly like t'know how ya brew this, Mr. Bobbo. Would y'tell me how to make it?"

The dormouse added more sea coal to his fire. "All in good time, Apple Bloom. Sure, 'tis a long night and I've sat here many a season, longing for the sound of another voice. But first, let me tell you how I came to this place, then you can tell me all about yourselves and your long journeys from the good homes you left."

Outside, the tide washed in through the rock canyons, swishing and hissing as it threw spray against the walls of sea scoured stone. The wind made a hollow moaning dirge of its night passage through the flooded maze. High in the safety of the dormouse's den the travelers sat in comfort, listening to him. The high toned singsong voice caused them to blink and nod around the fire as Bobbo's uncomplicated tale unfolded.

"Ah now, 'twas more seasons ago than I care to remember, a winter's night, and there was I, chained to a galley bench in a searat ship. They had taken me captive when I was very young, do you see. I had no memory of parents, home, or even my name; the galley bench was all I knew. Well now, didn't an awful storm spring up, a fearful thing! Waves washed over the side and flooded the galleys where we poor wretches were chained to the oars, pulling until our backs were nigh broken, whipped, starved, and ill-treated. Myself was chained up next to a shrew, and we couldn't even talk to each other because he just spoke Spanish, and I only know about two words of Spanish. Anyhow, the shrew died of exhaustion that night, and then the master of the ship came into the galley. A searat, the blackest hearted scoundrel who ever stepped aboard a ship! He was wearin' all black an' fishin' gear, and munching on a cucumber sandwich."

"That must have been Gabool the Wild!" Mariel exclaimed, suddenly becoming much more interested in the story.

"Aye, that was his name. 'Why isn't that oar workin'?' Gabool says, looking at me and the dead shrew. 'Because one of 'em's dead,' says the slave driver. Then Gabool says, 'The way that oar isn't pullin', it looks like they're both dead. Throw 'em overboard an' get two more in their place. Hmm, mm, mm!' Now before I could call out, the slave driver bashes me over the head and I'm in the sea, chained to the poor dead shrew. What took place next I cannot be telling you for I must have passed out. But the chains and body of my dead oar partner saved my life, as I awoke next morning, high up on these rocks where the tide had thrown the two of us. The body of the shrew was caught in a crevice. Without him I would have been washed into the sea again, for I was hanging in my chains by both paws, high up on top of this very rock, with the shore far below me. When I could muster the strength, I climbed up to my dead partner. His paws were so thin and wasted that I found little difficulty slipping the manacles and chains from them. I wish he had lived. Maybe I could have learned his language somehow, and then I would have had some creature to talk with. Be that as it may, 'twas in climbing down those rocks that I found this cave.

"So here am I, Bobbo. The shrew lies buried on the green hillside- I think he would have liked that. When I had freed myself of the chains, I threw them far into the sea from the high rocks. Here I have lived a solitary peaceful life, though not without its perils. I did try to make my way inland but was lost in the swamps for many days. Lucky I was to find my way back here."

"We could bring you back to Ponyville with us after we're done with our quest," said Pinkie Pie. "There's lots of ponies there who I'm sure would love to be your friends."

"No, 'tis best that here I stay. Maybe one day I will teach little Firl to speak, then we can talk together." Bobbo left off, staring into the fire. "So then, there you have it all. Look now, I can see you are for sleeping. Lie down and rest; you can tell me about yourselves in the morning. It is warm and safe here. You will sleep well."

Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Apple Bloom needed no second urging, but Mariel was not tired. The mousemaid sat up far into the night, questioning Bobbo about Gabool, though the dormouse had little information to impart. He was, however, eager to hear about the travelers, so in return for his kindness Mariel did not keep him in suspicion until the morrow. She related all their adventures as Bobbo sat keenly drinking in every word, with Firl and Gummy making tiny snoring sounds on the ledge behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

The pegasi had managed to put out the fire before it did too much damage. Some of them had gone back inside, but there were always a few staying out there keeping the storm going. They were cold and wet, but they knew they had to protect their home.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Graypatch and Fishgill still wouldn't let any of the other rats inside the house, even though it was pouring down rain now. Graypatch was eating the Apples' apples when he heard Bigfang pounding on the door. "Cap'n, there's three big birds circling around outside!"

Graypatch went and stuck his head out through the doorway. He saw a bunch of rats running around panicking. "Big birds, eh? Are they big enough for us to catch and eat?"

"No, it's those three birds that wrecked the _Darkqueen_ , the ones that killed Ringtail and Reekhide!"

Graypatch pushed past Bigfang and stepped onto the porch. He saw Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin circling over the farm, still holding the bows and arrows they'd stolen from the searats. "Noddletop! Those ain't birds. They're mammals, Pegasus ponies! You fail biology forever, Bigfang. Any'ow, what difference does it make to us who they are? I'll fix them right here and now."

He ran back inside and grabbed his own bow. He tried to shoot Rainbow Dash but she was flying too high and the arrow just fell back down to the ground and killed Ranzo. Then Rainbow kicked a cloud, causing a lightning bolt to come out of it. The lightning struck Graypatch's foot.

"Yaaheeeoooooh!"

Graypatch hopped about, beating at his burning limb, fur smoldering as he threw himself upon his back, screeching and thudding his scorched footclaws against the ground.

In the sky, Rainbow Dash flipped over onto her back, whooping hysterically. "Whoohahahahooh! Now that's what I call a real old hotfoot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight Sparkle had flown out to check on the storm makers. "How's it going?" she asked. "Any sign of the rats?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, they haven't come back all day. Do you think they've gone for good?"

"Certainly nopony wants to see them return," Twilight said. "But there's a world of difference between what we'd like an' what we get. They'll be back eventually, I'm sure of it."

Just then Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin flew up.

"Hooray!" Derpy cheered. "Rainbow Dash has come back to help us!"

"Wonderbolts at your service," said Spitfire. "It looks like you've been having trouble with some searats. Don't worry, we'll sort them out for you."


	25. Chapter 25

The squeal of sea gulls wakened Spike as rosy dawn banished the coverlet of night. He lay still, only his eyes moving about, taking in their new surroundings. The others were still fast asleep. Spike rose and stretched as Bobbo stumped in, followed by Firl and Gummy. The dormouse bore twigs and a full sack.

"Spike, it is a good morning I am bidding you. Look, dried Applewood and sweet herbs to burn- it makes my abode fresh in the mornings. Now, you will find a small rockpool outside to wash in, and I will prepare wild oatcakes, small fish, and gorse flower honey to break your fast."

The dragon grinned. "That sounds excellent to me, Bobbo. Thank you."

He was back in a short while, splashing water over his sleeping friends. "Rise and shine! Wakey wakey! Oatcakes, honey, and fish! Last one washed doesn't get any!"

Pinkie sprang up, shaking herself. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Apple Bloom sniffed the air, smelling Bobbo's cooking. "By the pattern on Granny Smith's pinny, Bobbo, that smells good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning sunlight was beginning to flood the cavern as they sat eating.

Mariel had a surprise to reveal. "You'll never guess what I learned last night while I was talking to Bobbo."

Apple Bloom licked honey from her hooves and juggled with a hot oatcake. "No, marm, yore right. We'll never guess, so hurry up an' tell us."

The mousemaid recited the appropriate lines of the poem.

"Where the sea meets with the shore,

There the final clue is hid;

Rock stands sentinel evermore,

Find it as I did.

The swallow who cannot fly south,

The bird that only flies one way,

Lies deep beneath the monster's mouth,

Keep him with you night and day.

Do you remember that part of the rhyme? Well, last night while you were all snoring, I sat up telling Bobbo of our quest, and guess what?"

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down. "Whatwhatwhat?"

Mariel smiled intriguingly from one to the other. "Bobbo knows where the swallow is!"

"Way to go, Bobbo!" cheered Spike.

"Yore even more cleverer than mah sister Applejack, an' that's a fact!"

"Do you really know, Bobbo? Oh, tell us, please, c'mon, tell us!"

The dormouse stood up, brushing crumbs from his long coat. "Do you come with me and I will show it to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbo hobbled in front, with Firl at his heels. He led them on a southerly tack through the twisting winding canyons, keeping up a surprisingly lively pace, now disappearing into shadowed recesses and materializing into broad sunlight. Sometimes they crunched upon small pebbles, other times pattered across deep sand, occasionally splashing through sun warmed shallow pools. Finally they arrived at their destination. Bobbo leaned against a monumental edifice.

"Well now, friends, here is the very place!"

This rock was much larger than any they had previously encountered. It was almost a small mountain set in the sands, giving the impression of some vast primeval monster squatting upon the shore with its back to the sea. The dormouse led them to the east side of the rock, where a huge overhang projected over a pool that was both wide and deep.

Spike looked about, expecting to see a swallow perched somewhere close.

Bobbo pointed to the pool. "See, right at the bottom, lodged between two rocks."

Gathering around the rim, they peered into the underwater grotto. Through the clear limped water, aided by lancing rays of sunlight, it could be dimly seen. No bigger than the size of a mouse's paw, a swallow fashioned from metal, its outstretched wings partially obscured by the rock which held it captive amid the brightly hued sea anemones and corals on the bed of the pool.

Spike shook his head in amazement. "How did you ever find it, Bobbo?"

"Fishing, young master. I was fishing for shrimp one day, sitting here staring down into the pool, when I saw it glint in the early sunlight."

"And didn't you try to get it out?"

"Ah, well, I did try for nearly half a day with my hook and line, but it was too smooth and firmly lodged in the rocks. So I had to leave the little bird, do you see. Then after I found Firl I brought him along to this place to dive for it. Newts are excellent swimmers."

"Of course they are. Why didn't Firl get it?"

The small newt scampered down from the rock and cringed against Bobbo, eyes wide and throat palpitating madly.

"Ah well, do you see, it is not only the little bird who lives down at the bottom," the dormouse explained. "There is also a great shell creature, one with claws like vises, great eyes on stalks and long whiskers. Poor Firl lost his tail to the beast; it has only lately grown back. I would not let him go down there again, no not ever!"

Bobbo produced a piece of oatcake from his coat. Powdering it, he mixed it to a paste with some water and molded it around a small pebble.

"Watch now and see."

He dropped the coated pebble into the pool close by the edge. They gathered around and marked its progress as it sank rapidly to the bottom of the water. Near the part where the swallow lay, the pebble came to rest. It had no sooner landed than a gigantic blue-black lobster rushed out of a crevice, pounced on the stone and retreated swiftly with the object held tightly in its enormous pincered claws. It all happened so fast that the onlookers were stunned into momentary silence.

Bobbo shrugged. "So you see now, wayfarers. Is it not a dreadful monster?"

Apple Bloom blanched. "It's too horrible to look at, Mr. Bobbo!"

Mariel's jaw was set, firm and resolute. "But I've got to go down there and rescue the swallow!"

"If you go down, then I do too!" There was determination in Spike's eyes.

"Okay, count me in too!" Pinkie said.

Mariel shook her head. "No, Pinkie Pie. You and Apple Bloom stay up here with Bobbo. We'll need you two to lower us down and pull us out quick. Now let me think awhile. I'll have to figure out the best way to do this…"

Apple Bloom mopped her brow and blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank mah stars! Applejack'd have a fit if half a pore sister walked back in on 'er one o' these days. Ah'd hafta run off an' become a searat, or somethin' equally foul! Best we stay up here, Pinkie Pie."

It was noontide before Mariel and Spike came up with a workable solution. They went back to Bobbo's cave, where they gathered together what rope they could find, plus all the cooked shrimp and small fish they could lay hands upon. Back at the pool, Mariel explained her strategy to the others.

"The idea is to throw as much food to the lobster as possible. Let's start right now. Apple Bloom, Pinkie, chuck the shrimp and fish in. I want you to keep your eyes on the lobster. Once it stops coming out to get the food, let me know. Spike, you and I will search about for two rocks. We need something to weight us down and make us sink to the bottom of the pool. While we're down there, you keep watch, with the sword ready. I'll get the swallow, then Apple Bloom and Pinkie can haul us up out of it."

Soon the final preperations had been made. Mariel and Spike sat on the rock lip of the pool with ropes tied about their waists. The mousemaid put aside her Gullwhacker; it would be useless underwater. Spike held on to the sword. Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie were still dropping odd bits of food into the water.

"I think the mean old lobster's had enough," said Pinkie Pie. "He's not botherin' to come out for any more food. The water's teemin' with nice fish an' shrimp, but he seems to have had a tummy full- great glutton!"

The mouse and the dragon picked up their rocks. Bobbo gave final instructions.

"Now then, do you go straight down and get the bird, tug on the ropes and we will haul you up fast. If we see the creature come out we will pull you up, whether you have the swallow or not. I wish you both luck and good fortune. Now take a slow deep breath."

Side by side Mariel and Spike sank into the water, the coldness forcing them to take deep breaths, then the weight of the stones took over. With eyes wide open, the pool closed above their heads and they began their descent, into the silent aquamarine depths of the watery world.


	26. Chapter 26

Mariel and Spike dropped silently to the bottom of the pool.

Spike, with sword in one hand and weight stone in the other, immediately turned to face the lobster's den. He could see the big crustacean- it watched them as it lay unmoving, one great claw hanging in front, the other by its side. The lobster looked peaceful enough for the moment. Still, Spike did not relax his vigilance for a single instant.

Mariel let go of her weight stone and tried to dislodge the tiny metal swallow, but it was lodged firmly between two slabs of rock. She chose the smaller of the two slabs and began wresting it out of the way. By this time both she and Spike were longing for a breath of air. Struggling with the cumbersome rock, Mariel could feel the blood pounding round inside her head. She set her footpaws on the large rock and gave the smaller rock a mighty shove. Without warning it shifted, giving off an odd crumbling noise underwater. Clouds of silt and sand boiled up as it toppled to one side.

Disturbed by the noise and movement in its pool, the huge blue-black lobster came scurrying out. Spike barely saw the monster come; he backed water, thrusting the sword point at its eyes. Mariel snatched at the swallow, but it slipped from her grasp and slid into the sand. In the confusion of disturbed cloudy water she realized that she had lost the precious object. Now the lobster had Spike trapped up against the rock. Thinking quickly, he pushed forward, landing in between its claws. It was a clever move. He was stuck up against the hideous face of the creature, too close for it to use its cumbersome oversized nippers; they clacked across his back like giant shears, unable to bite him. But it was like being caught in a vise. Spike was held fast in the embrace of the heavy shelled joints. The sword was squeezed from his grip and fell to the bottom of the pool.

He shouted aloud in desperation, but the sound was only a boggle of noise, lost amid the air bubbles that escaped from his mouth. However, Mariel had heard it. Forgetting the swallow, she turned to the aid of her friend. Lungs bursting, she scrabbled about on the pool bed until her paw came in contact with the sword.

The lobster doubled up to rid itself of Spike, and the hefty fanlike tail caught Mariel a swipe as she tried to get close. The air was now forcing itself out of the mousemaid's mouth in huge bubbles. She wondered why her friends on the surface were not attempting to haul them up. Her limbs felt like lead and her head was ringing. Blindly she struck out with the sword and pierced the lobster's back, down near its tail. Infuriated, the lobster turned, lashing out with one claw.

Instantly freed, Spike felt himself being hauled quickly to the surface. The lobster locked on to the sword blade with its vicelike pincer. Mariel felt herself being hauled up on the rope. She was now upside down in the water, clinging grimly on to the sword, the lobster below her hanging on to the sword blade with one claw whilst trying to get at her with the other.

A large cupcake came splashing down onto the lobster, followed by another and another. It let go of the sword as it was battered to the pool bottom by yet more cupcakes. Mariel was pulled clear of the pool with a whoosh of spray and a rush of air, and she fell upon the sand, spitting out water and gasping for breath.

Pinkie Pie sat her up, pushing her back and forward. Mariel's head was rising and falling as it nearly touched her footpaws, and the water gushed out as she coughed.

"Just like the water pump back on the rock farm!" Pinkie chuckled cheerfully.

Spike was in slightly better shape, having been pulled out marginally sooner than Mariel. He sat with his back against the rocks in the sunlight as Apple Bloom fussed about him.

"Any more water t'come up?"

"No thank you, Apple Bloom. Just let me rest. I'll be all right."

They sat Mariel beside him. She wiggled a paw in her ear.

"Well, what about that little adventure, eh, and all for nothing!"

Bobbo squatted in front of her, smiling behind his glasses. "Well now, why do you say all for nothing, young mouse?"

Mariel scuffed the sand irritably. "Because we never got the swallow."

Bobbo pressed something into her paw. "Then tell me what this is!"

Mariel stared at the tiny metal bird she was holding. "But how…?"

Bobbo chuckled and patted her paw. "It was Firl. I told you that the newts are very good at the swimming. He went it and got it while you and your friend Spike battled with the creature. We could not risk pulling you up, you see. The water was too cloudy and disturbed, and we could not see what was happening. Then Firl dived in and I myself decided you needed air or you would both drown, so I said, 'Pull up, whatever is happening. Pull!'"

Pinkie Pie swelled her chest out proudly. "The cupcakes were my idea. I found 'em at the bottom of my pack; they'd gone stale. Me 'n' Apple Bloom hurled 'em at the beastie as we pulled you out."

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to bring cupcakes on a long trip," said Spike.

"Are you kidding? It was a great idea!"

Mariel got slowly up and hugged them one by one. "What good friends you are, all of you."

Later, in the cave, they took a closer look at the little swallow. It was made of some shining blue metal which gave off strange glints in the sunlight, shaped like a fan tailed swallow, wings spread wide as if it were flying. Spike noticed a small hole bored through one of the wingtips.

"See this hole- what d'you suppose it's for?"

"I don't know, maybe for something to fit into it."

"Hmm, it'd have to be pretty thin to fit through that tiny hole."

Bobbo pulled a thread from the lining of his velveteen coat. "Something as thin as this, are you thinking, wayfarers?"

Spike nodded. "Yes, that's thin enough. Let's try it."

The swallow hung by the piece of thread. It dangled there, turning slowly, then stopped, facing the right wall of the cave. They watched it; the little bird remained still.

Pinkie took hold of the thread. "Here, let me see the old bird." She spun it on the thread. Round and round it went, finally coming to rest the same way again, the right wall of the cave. No matter how many times it was spun it still ended up facing the same direction.

The wall on the right side of Bobbo's cave!

Apple Bloom shook her head in amazement. "Just like the poem says, 'The swallow who cannot fly south.'"

Mariel smiled. "Aye, it flies the opposite way: north!"

Spike recited the last lines of the poem.

"His flight is straight, Norwest is true.

Your fool's desire he'll show to you."

Bobbo held up the swallow on its thread, watching as each time it stopped turning it pointed due north.

"This is a thing of great magic. You could be going anywhere, in dark or fog, yet it would guide you, see. Northwest is at the point of the bird's neck, between its head and left wing. So you see, travelers, let the little swallow think he is flying north, but you take the northwest course. Truly a marvelous bird, my friends."

At supper they sat around the fire discussing their next move. Mariel knew well what it was.

"We need a boat."

Spike left off polishing the sword. "How long would it take to build a boat? Where would we get the timber? We know nothing of boatbuilding."

"I wish we had some sea ponies with us," said Pinkie Pie.

A gloomy silence prevailed. The fire flickered warmly about the rock walls as they sat mentally wrestling with the problem. Bobbo looked from one to the other before speaking.

"Ah well now, it is sad and dreary your faces are. You are my friends, I would like you to stay here forever, but I know that your fate and search are elsewhere and you will leave sooner or later. So listen to what I must tell you. You want a boat; I do not have a boat, but I know where a ship lies…"

Mariel sprang up. "Where? Please tell us where the ship is, Bobbo."

The old dormouse sat back, stroking Firl's head gently.

"I saw her a few days ago, she was drifting north round the headland. A curious ship, with not a living creature aboard her. So then I followed her along the shore. She had neither masts nor rigging. The tide sent her up into the cove on the other side of the headland and I boarded her in the shallows. 'Twas a terrible sight to see, a searat ship, burnt out in some battle, though not anyone aboard of her. There was no supplies, or things I could be using myself. Ah well then. I anchored her fast to some rocks and left her there. Now I warn you, she has neither sail nor masts, the cabins are all gutted by fire, but the hull is sound and she has steering and a rudder. She will take you where you want to go. I will show you her on the morrow and you can decide for yourselves, though I see by your faces that your minds are already set on it. Go you to sleep now, 'tis probably the last good rest you will be taking in many a perilous day ahead."

"What about you?" asked Mariel. "Aren't you coming?"

Bobbo shook his head. "Ah, no, I'm just a peace-lovin' creature from Ireland. I will bide here with my friend Firl."

By midmorning of the next day they were riding the charred hunkout upon the tide, with scant supplies, no proper accommodations and an outward wind. Mariel held the long tiller, the metal swallow constantly pointing north under cover of a makeshift awning. Spike wiped a hand bravely across his eyes, Apple Bloom sniffed copiously, Pinkie wept unashamedly, but Mariel smiled fondly at the two small figures growing dim in the distance as they waved from the shoreline. She would never forget Bobbo the quaint little dormouse, or his silent friend Firl the newt and their peaceful existence in the cave amid the tall rocks. Now the mousemaid turned to the open sea, and the unknown dangers that lay before them.


	27. Chapter 27

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash flew up to Twilight's balcony that night. Twilight and Starlight were waiting for them.

"No sign of searats all day," said Rainbow Dash. "I don't think we're in any immediate danger. But if they bother Ponyville again, we'll be ready for 'em!"

"Couldn't we go out after them?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

Spitfire raised her eyebrows. "Go after them? What for?"

"Actually it's not the searats I'm thinking of, it's the oar slaves. It's pitiful really- what sort of a life must those poor creatures lead as slaves of the filthy searats. Couldn't we arrange to sort of release them and bring them back here?"

Spitfire let out a puff of air. "Princess Celestia sent us here to help in any way we can against searats. We'd be failin' in our duty if we refused you anything."

Starlight smiled gratefully. "You'll do it, then?"

"That's right, civilian. I'll work out a plan with Dash an' Soarin."

Rainbow Dash said, "To tell you the truth, I was going to suggest doing that myself. It really wrinkles my sprinkles every time I think of those shrews and the hunger, beatings, and hardship they must be having. No creature should be a slave to another!"

"And there's my friend Trixie too," said Starlight Glimmer. "The searats took her captive."

Rainbow Dash snorted. "Trixie prob'ly got herself captured through her own greed. She'd sell her own mother for two acorns and a loaf. But she's still our fellow pony, and we'll rescue her along with the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the small hours between midnight and dawn, the Wonderbolts flew silently across town to Sweet Apple Acres. Spitfire stopped the other two a short distance from the farm.

"Okay, got it all clear now? Me 'n' Crash'll do the decoyin'. Soarin, you rescue a couple of slaves and bring them back to the castle. We'll keep these villains chasin' their own tails for a while, then we'll join you."

"Good luck," said Soarin.

"You two. Come on, Private."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The searats lay about sulkily in the rain. It was too wet to even make a campfire. The shrew slaves and Trixie were all tied together, off to the side. Graypatch lashed out at any rat that came near him, giving vent to his contempt.

"Slimesloppin', mudsuckin' cowards! Ha harr, 'tis a pity that those pegasi never took care of more o' you mutinous deckscum, then I'd only have meself to think of, instead o' a pack of seascabbed poltroons!"

From over to Graypatch's left Captain Spitfire called from the shadows, imitating a searat's voice, "Ho-ho, matey, you did a fine jog with your foot afire when it was struck by lightning. Maybe you'll get hit again an' you can do us another 'ornpipe!"

Graypatch whirled his sword, dashing toward the rats who were lounging in the area whence the insult had issued.

"Yer lily livered maggot. Stan' up an' say that to me face!"

Next instant Rainbow Dash called from the other side of Applejack's front yard, "Maggot yerself, stinkbreath. We're takin' no more orders from you!"

Graypatch veered, rushing in the direction of the second voice. "Belay, I'll rip the tongue out o' yer mouth. Show yerself!"

"Flopnose! You couldn't rip yer mother's apron!" Spitfire yelled.

Deadglim was standing nearby. Graypatch thought Deadglim was the one shouting insults at him. So he threw himself on Deadglim and began throttling him.

"Gwaaark!" Deadglim choked. "It wasn't me, Cap'n, I swear it. Gyuuurgh! I never said a wuuurgh!"

Frink was Deadglim's mate. He ran across to prevent Graypatch choking his friend to death, but Bigfang tripped him with a spear.

"Leave them be, rat. Deadglim might show a bit of fight back!"

Fishgill leaned across. "Who asked you to interfere, fatmouth!"

She slapped Bigfang across the head with the flat of her cutlass. As she did, Rainbow Dash sneaked up in the darkness and kicked her in the behind, crying, "You leave Bigfang alone, fleahead!"

Rainbow Dash was out of sight before Fishgill had a chance to turn around. Angrily Fishgill punched the rat next to her in the eye. "Kick me, would you, Lardgutt? Take that!"

Lardgutt drew his dagger, screaming furiously, "I never kicked yer! But you'll pay for that punch, snotface!"

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire flitted about like two fleeting moonshadows, belting heads and roaring out in imitation searat voices.

"Bigfang fer Cap'n, Graypatch is on'y a deckwalloper!"

"Avast, get stuck in, buckos. Poor Deadglim's bein' strangled!"

It wasn't long before all of the searats were fighting each other. In the confusion, Soarin sneaked over to where the slaves were and began releasing some of them from their bonds.

Rainbow Dash whacked a passing rat on the back of the head with her hoof. "Take that from Kybo, you scum. I never did like you!"

With a screech of rage the rat grabbed a corsair's hook and went after Kybo yelling, "An' all these seasons I thought you was my matey!"

The fight was going splendidly until Rainbow Dash could no longer hold back her laughter.

"Hahaha, that's what I want to see happening! Whoohahahahooh!" She didn't realize she was slipping into her own voice.

Instantly the fighting ground to a halt.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion. "Come on, whack each other harder!"

Spitfire was angry. "Rainbow Dash, you've just blown the operation! You need to put a gag on that giggle!"

Rainbow knew Spitfire was serious because she called her by her actual name.

"We've been tricked, mates! It's those ponies! Get 'em!" Graypatch yelled.

Rainbow and Spitfire flew away before the rats could catch them, and they made it back to the Castle of Friendship safely. Soarin was already there, with two of the shrews, whom he had saved. Since they had succeeded in freeing some of the slaves, Spitfire forgave Rainbow Dash for getting them caught. "But don't let it happen again," she said.

"Thanks for saving us, amigos," said one of the shrews.

"But where are Trixie and the rest of them?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"More than two at a time would have been awkward to cope with, seein' as how they were chained together and had to be helped every stop of the way," said Soarin. "We'll see if we can rescue more tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

Captain Flogga of the ship _Rathelm_ was a hard and seasoned searat. He had served Gabool long and well, but the old Gabool was vastly different than the one he faced now. Flogga had taken no chances, keeping his crew fully armed and tight about him when he landed at Terramort. They had marched straight up to Fort Bladegirt and trooped into the banqueting hall- Flogga knew there was safety in numbers.

But when Gabool saw Flogga, he seemed to think Flogga was Graypatch. "Hmm, mm, mm! Graypatch, I knew you'd come back someday. Well, well, me old shipmate Graypatch back at Bladegirt with a full crew about him!"

The searat Captain shook his head. "Gabool, don't ye know me? It's Flogga, master of the _Rathelm_!"

Smiling craftily, Gabool waggled a claw at him. "Hmm, mm, mm, so you say, matey, so you say. But you can't fool me, Graypatch. I know who you are. Where's my ship _Darkqueen_ , eh?"

" _Darkqueen_ , don't mention that craft t'me. You've 'ad us chasin' our tails across the waves high 'n' low lookin' fer _Darkqueen_. I'm beginnin' to think it's all some kind o' game, like the treasure she's supposed to have stowed in 'er hold."

Gabool raised one eyebrow. "Treasure y'say. Have you been talkin' to Saltar, matey?"

"Saltar! He's dead!"

"Dead? Saltar? Who killed him?"

"You did, right 'ere in your own banquetin' hall."

"Hmm, mm, mm, so I did, Graypatch, so I did. Listen matey, forget _Darkqueen_. It'll be me 'n' you again, just like in the old days, eh?"

"But I keep tellin' ye, I'm Flogga, not Graypatch…"

Gabool winked slyly. "Nah, you can't fool me. Listen, about that treasure: it was never in the _Darkqueen_ , I only said that to 'ave you brought back 'ere."

"I'd play along wid 'im if I was you," Kita the ferret whispered in Flogga's ear.

Flogga glanced nervously around the room, looking at all the stone statues. He blew out a long sigh. "All right, Gabool. So I'm back 'ere. Now what?"

Graypatch leaned close, whispering confidentially. "Hearken t'me, Graypatch. The treasure is here, right here in Bladegirt. Only me knows where 'tis. D'ye want me to show it t'yer? I see you shiver with antici… pation."

"Some beasts would give deir right arm for da privilege," Kita said.

"Like you, maybe?" Flogga asked.

"Ha! I've seen it."

Flogga stared at Gabool, uncertain of what he should do, suspecting the Searat King might be leading him into a trap, yet eager to get his claws upon the treasure. In the end greed won.

"All right, Gabool. It'll be just like the old days, fifty-fifty. Lead me t'the booty, mate, but 'earken- play me false an' my dagger'll find yer throat afore you're much older."

"Play ye false?" Gabool sounded indignant. "You're the one who played me false, Graypatch, but I'm givin' ye another chance, shipmate. Now follow me."

Gabool led Flogga down the hall to a chamber. He opened the door. They went inside.

The enormous room was filled with pearls from the depths of the sea, silver cups, gold plates, and weapons, fabulous arms forged countless ages ago by much more noble creatures than the rats- longswords, sabers, rapiers, strange curved swords, shields, spears, pikes, daggers, and lances- made from the most precious woods and metals. Gabool had stolen all these things.

"OMFG," Flogga said.

"Don't be so happy, Graypatch," said Gabool.

"But this is more loot than I ever seen before!" said Flogga.

Suddenly Gabool leaped backwards into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. Flogga was shut inside the treasure room.

"Oh no!" he cried. "What shall I do?" He began pounding on the door. "Let me out, you stupid gremlin!"

On the other side of the door, Gabool snickered quietly. He knew the noise would stop soon.

A pile of gold coins fell to the ground with a crash. Flogga whirled around and saw something slithering toward him, something with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. It was a cockatrice from Equestria!

Flogga had never seen a cockatrice before, so he didn't know you weren't supposed to look them in the eyes. So he looked in its eyes, and he turned to stone.

Gabool unlocked the door and came back inside. Careful not to look at the cockatrice, he strode over to the statue of Flogga and kicked it. "Fool," he said.

He then dragged the statue into the banqueting hall and stood it with all the others. All the other statues were creatures that had been turned to stone as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thick fog had dropped upon the sea, and the waters ran smooth, almost waveless. From her point at the tiller, Mariel could not make out the other end of the ship.

Spike brought food to her side. "This fog's pretty thick."

"It shouldn't bother us though," said Mariel. "We know we're moving in the right direction because of the swallow. Where's Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom? I haven't seen them for a while."

"They're up at the other end of the boat."

Mariel leaned on the tiller, gnawing at a cold cupcake as she stared about her into the blank whiteness. "Funny, isn't it- the fog seems to be ten times thicker at sea than on land. If you stare into it long enough you begin to see all sorts of odd shapes looming up on you."

"I never liked fog. It's like bein' surrounded by steam from a kettle, except that it's not hot like steam. It's all chilly an' clammy. Brrrr!"

"Hsst, Spike. Did you hear something?"

"No, unless it's those other two up at the front end of the boat."

"Yaaaaah look out!"

CRRRRAAASSSHHH!

The burned out hulk quivered as another ship smashed into it and broke it in two. Mariel and Spike fell into the water.

The ship that had hit them was one of Gabool's, the _Seatalon_. The captain was a rat named Catseyes.

Fishtail, the mate, shouted, "Cap'n Catseyes, we've struck a vessel!"

"Then board 'er, you bilgeswillin's," said Catseyes. "See if there's any pickin's t'be had. Where away is she now?"

"We've rammed 'er in the fog, Cap'n. She's broke in two. Can't see a thing in this cursed fog!"

"Is our own ship damaged, Fishtail?"

"No, Cap'n. We're all right. The other one broke right easy, though. Must've been some sort o' wreck, eh?"

"Aye, it'll be sunk by now."

A female rat named Lupa pointed over the ship's rail. "Cap'n Catseyes, there's two beasts in the sea!"

"Well, hook 'em out. Don't stand there dreamin'!" cried Catseyes.

Fishtail peered down into the sea and saw Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom. "Look, it's two ponies!"

"Haul 'em aboard, pump the water outta them an' put 'em to work in the galleys," the captain ordered.

Lupa tossed a rope overboard. Pinkie and Apple Bloom grabbed it, and the rats pulled them up.

"Thank you, friends," Pinkie said once she was on board. She was still wearing her saddle bag.

"We're not your friends," Catseyes snarled. "What's in that bag?"

"Hey, that's our stuff!" Apple Bloom shouted.

" _Was_ yours," the rat sneered. He reached inside, then let out a yowl of pain. When he pulled his paw back out, Gummy was clinging to it.

"Ow! Ow! Ooh!" Captain Catseyes yelled as he danced about the deck.

"He can't be hurting you that bad," Pinkie said. "He doesn't even have any teeth."

Finally the captain shook Gummy off him and pinned him down to the deck with his boot. "You rotten little reptile, I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" He raised his sword.

Before Pinkie Pie had time to scream, Catseyes had brought the sword down on top of Gummy, cutting him in half. The alligator died instantly, but Catseyes kept madly chopping him into smaller pieces.

Pinkie was paralyzed with tears. She didn't even fight back as the rats marched her and Apple Bloom below decks. "We'll see what Gabool has to say about you when we get back to Terramort," said Fishtail.

"At least we're goin' to Terramort, one way or another," Apple Bloom whispered. But Pinkie Pie was too upset to answer.


	29. Chapter 29

Mariel trod water, holding the swallow between her teeth, the Gullwhacker about her neck weighing heavily in the sea. Cries from the searat ship died away into the fog, and now she was alone on the deep, shrouded by the all-enveloping mists and without her companions. Suddenly something grabbed her footpaws and pulled her under. Kicking madly she wriggled and fought underwater. The mousemaid lashed out, connecting hard with something. Whatever it was had let go of her. Mariel fought her way to the surface, and emerged next to Spike, who was spitting water and gurgling.

"Gwaawhg! I must've gone right t'the bottom then. Was that your paws I grabbed hold of?"

Mariel was overjoyed to see her friend. "Spike, it's you!"

"I'll say it is. Who did you expect, a fish with claws an' spikes?"

"Can you see Pinkie Pie or Apple Bloom?"

"No. I hope they're all right. I wonder how far we are from shore."

Mariel squinted. "I can't see a thing in this fog."

"Then let's just float here until it clears. D'you want my sword? It makes a good float."

"We'll both use it, then."

They both held on to the sword. It buoyed them slightly, and they kicked their legs slowly to keep afloat. They lost all reckoning of distance or position as they floated for what seemed like endless hours. Gradually the fog began to thin, giving way to slightly choppy water and mists, which were soon dispelled by a stiff breeze.

Mariel's mind kept playing tricks on her. She kept seeing impossible things. Once she thought she saw a great ghostly green ship pass by her and Spike, but when she blinked it disappeared. A little while later she saw a boy and a dog floating in the water nearby. Mariel rubbed her eyes. If she was having hallucinations she wasn't going to last much longer.

Spike spoke. "My claws have gone all dead an' shriveled with the salt water."

"Spike, I'm sorry I got you into this. I should have travelled alone. Now Pinkie and Apple Bloom are probably dead and we're not going to last much longer."

"It wasn't your fault," Spike said. "We'd have come along whether you liked it or not. Now stop that kind of talk an' save your breath."

"You're a good friend, Spike… I won't forget you…"

"I hope Twilight Sparkle thinks of her trusty assistant feedin' the fish every now an' then."

"I can't hold on anymore," Mariel said. Her paws slipped off the sword.

Spike tried to yell, but his voice was too tired. "Mariel…" he gasped. But he couldn't hold on either. He let go too. Mariel and Spike were both sinking.

Suddenly a pair of talons closed on Spike's arms and lifted him out of the water. He looked up and saw that a parrot was carrying him. She was Captain Celaeno!

"Ahoy, Spike," she said. "Looks like we dropped in at the right time, eh matey?"

The rest of her crew was hovering nearby. Another parrot was carrying Mariel, and a third had grabbed Martin's sword.

"We'll take you up to our ship," Celaeno said. The birds flew Spike and Mariel into the sky, where their airship was floating.

Mariel gaped. "I've never seen a flying pirate ship before!"

"Don't worry," Spike said hastily. "These are the good kind of pirates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard, Mariel and Spike told the parrot pirates their story.

"Unbelievable," Captain Celaeno said when they were finished. "Who does that Gabool the Wild think he is? Someone ought to throw _him_ into the sea!"

"Will you help us, then?" Spike asked.

"I'd be delighted to, Spike. I remember when you and your pony friends freed us from the clutches of the Storm King. One good turn deserves another."


	30. Chapter 30

Graypatch had spent all day making Sweet Apple Acres secure against intruders. He sat on a log, checking out the new setup with Fishgill.

"Tripwires hidden in the undergrowth all around the edges o' the property, rope traps in the trees?"

"Aye, Cap'n. Me 'n' Frink an' Kybo rigged the rope traps. Anybeast sneakin' around out there at night'll find themselves suddenly hangin' upside down from a tree. The tripwires are all stretched tight an' well-hidden too."

"Good! Now these oar slaves- we'll hold 'em in the center of the farm, right in front of the house. That way they'll be surrounded by the crew."

Hidden up in the apple trees, the Wonderbolts heard every word. "Super plan, y'know- tripwires, spring ropes an' hostages," Rainbow Dash whispered. "I'd give him an 'F' for effort."

Soarin flexed his wings. "I know what I'd like to give 'im, pesky searat!"

Spitfire was busy undoing a tripwire. "Good effort, all the same. Come on, soldiers, let's undo this little lot an' set it up in a new location. Soarin, can you manage these rope traps?"

"Of course. Say, these searats are pretty good at tying knots and whatnot, must be with all that messin' about in boats."

"And while Soarin and I are taking care of the traps, you should fly back to Applejack and Big Mac and see how they're coming along with the tunnel, Crash."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash said and flew off.

The Wonderbolts had recruited Applejack and Big Mac to dig a secret tunnel beneath the farm for the remaining shrews to escape by. Applejack knew Sweet Apple Acres like the back of her hoof. She and Big Mac started digging just out of sight of the edge of the orchard.

Rainbow Dash landed at the entrance to the tunnel. "How's it going?"

Applejack and Big Mac's heads popped up. "We're right underneath mah front yard," Applejack said. "We should be able to jest pop up an' grab 'em now."

"Ee-yup," said Big Mac.

"Great." Rainbow Dash went and reported back to Spitfire.

"Operation Oar Slaves is ready."

"All right, troops. Let's go," Spitfire said. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash, try to remember, will you, one whoop an' we're in the soup!"

"Hey, that rhymes. One whoop an' we're in the soup. Don't worry, I'm not gonna whoop again."

Gradually the searats quieted down for the night. Sentries blinked their eyes to stay awake, heads drooping as they leaned heavily on pike and spear. A rat named Fleawirt was keeping watch on Trixie and the shrews. Suddenly he saw four of the shrews vanish into the ground!

"Cap'n Graypatch! Look, the slaves!"

Fleawirt's cries roused the entire crew. Graypatch sprang up and began shaking Fleawirt.

"What's goin' on? Tell me!"

"The slaves, the ground, four of 'em, the floor, I saw it!"

"Stop babblin' like a fool. Now tell me what happened, properly!"

"Well, I was sittin' up awake an' all of a sudden I saw four of the oarslaves just vanish into the ground, right in front o' me eyes, Cap'n, I swear it!"

Graypatch looked. Sure enough, four shrews were gone, and as he stared, two more disappeared beneath the ground! He ran to where the oar slaves were chained up, and then he saw the tunnel. He tried to jump down into it and chase after the escapers, but the tunnel filled up with dirt again before his eyes. Graypatch sank his sword uselessly into the loose earth, stabbing at it wildly.

"It was a tunnel! They got six slaves out through a stinkin' tunnel!"

Bigfang strode about, nodding his head knowingly. "So, a tunnel, eh, mates, that's how they did it. Prob'ly got some of those magical unicorns to do their diggin' for them. I thought so!"

Graypatch grabbed Bigfang by the nose. Digging his claws in tightly, he twisted with cruel ferocity.

"They wouldn't use unicorns for digging, muckhead! They used earth ponies, not unicorns, d'ye hear me?" And then he pulled his sword out of the ground and killed Bigfang with it.

"Now up on yer claws, the lot o' yer," Graypatch ordered the other rats. "Spread out an' get searchin'. They can't have gone far. I want 'em back, dead or alive!"

Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin landed right in front of him. "Hey Captain Crunch, you shouldn't kill your own crew members. That guy was right, we did use unicorns!"

"Get theeeeeemmm!" Graypatch's voice was somewhere between a roar and a screech.

The searats charged forward in a mob at the three ponies. Then they tripped over the tripwires, which Spitfire and Soarin had moved. The pegasi simply flew up into the sky, where the rats couldn't get at them, being careful to travel in the opposite direction from Applejack and Big Mac, who were guiding the six shrews back to Twilight's castle.

Graypatch himself stepped in a rope trap and found himself hanging from a tree like a piñata. His head cracked painfully against that of Frink, who was also suspended upside down by a rope.

"Get me down from here! Heads will roll for this!"

Fishgill had not been caught in any traps. She lowered her brother back down to the ground.

Graypatch saw that there were still thirteen captives left, Trixie and twelve shrews. "We have to hold on to them at all costs. We need to build a cage for 'em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Applejack and Big Mac brought the rescued shrews back to the Castle of Friendship, Twilight did a magic spell and freed them from their chains. She patted one fondly upon the head.

"You can all go now an' jump in the bath," she said. "We'll get some food and some clean clothes ready for you."

Fluttershy wiped her eyes on a spotted kerchief. "You can almost see their bones sticking out, poor little things!"

Applejack said, "Don't fret, Fluttershy. They've got mouths to eat with- they'll soon be fat as hogs!"

"Ee-yup," said Big Mac.

The three Wonderbolts sat around the fireplace. "Well, eight down, twelve to go, right?" said Rainbow Dash.

Soarin stared into the flames. "Right, but it's goin' to get much harder each time, now that they know what we're really after. Much harder."

Spitfire sighed. "There is one way, the only sure way. I knew it'd come down t'this eventually, as soon as I saw those searats in Equestria I felt it in my bones."

The other two knew exactly what she meant. They sat looking at each other awhile. Spitfire broke the silence. "Well, Princess Celestia wouldn't have us do anythin' else."

"If she were here, she wouldn't hesitate," Soarin agreed.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "All right, let's do it then. For Equestria."


	31. Chapter 31

In the galley of the _Seatalon_ , Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom were chained together on a bench. The curl had gone out of Pinkie Pie's hair. They were forced to pull an oar up and down to move the ship along. Around them, dozens of other slaves were doing the same thing, and if they slowed down, a rat named Blodge would whip them with a whip. As Blodge strode around the galley, he sang an evil song.

"Up an' one, an' down an' two,

Bend yer backs an' curse yer birth.

Up an' one, an' down an' two,

Pull those oars fer all your worth!"

Captain Catseyes came down. "The two new 'uns, how are they shapin' up, Blodge?"

Blodge flicked his whip toward the two ponies. "No better or worse than the rest o' them, Cap'n. Though they're still fresh an' strong, a season or so eatin' slave slops an' the weight o' that oar they're chained to should knock some o' the starch out of 'em."

"The lookouts have sighted Terramort," said the captain. "We'll be there soon."

"I can hardly wait!" said Blodge's assistant, Clatt. "When I get to Bladegirt I'm gonna grab some roasted seabird an' sweet wine an' some o' those cucumbers King Gabool keeps."

"No, the two of you aren't goin' to Bladegirt," said Captain Catseyes. "You're stayin' aboard with me an' four others. I think there's goin' t'be some trouble up at Bladegirt. I don't trust that Gabool no more. Best we stay out of the way." With that, he turned on his heel and went back up on deck.

Clatt cursed, "Hell's teeth! We may's well be slaves ourselves, stuck aboard this old tub while others are havin' a good leave on Terramort."

Blodge started singing again.

"Up an' one, an' down an' two,

Some have backs without no hide.

Up an' one, an' down an' two,

Those who couldn't row have died.

Up an' one, an' down an' two,

Here's a gift from me to you!"

He lashed out with the whip. Apple Bloom arched her back and screamed.

Pinkie Pie found her voice for the first time since Captain Catseyes had killed Gummy. "Hey, don't hit Apple Bloom! She's only a colt! She wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

Blodge brought the whip down on Pinkie's back too. He grinned viciously as she cried out in pain. "There'll be more of that if you mouth off again!"

Pinkie Pie was so sad and mad, but there was nothing she could do, because she was chained up.

At last they arrived in the harbor of Terramort. All the oar slaves leaned heavily on their oars, bringing the shafts down and locking them by wedging the ends beneath the benches, thus leaving the oar blades sloping high out of the sea to port and starboard, giving _Seatalon_ the appearance of a bird with outspread wings.

Apple Bloom licked her hooves gently. "Ah feel powerful sorry fer the pore child who owns these here hoofs. What Applejack'd say if she saw her fav'rite liddle sister a-chained up in some scurvy searats' galley Ah fears to think!"

Pinkie wiped beading sweat from her brow. "I wonder where we are."

The little oar slave in front of her, a field mouse named Copsey, provided the answer.

"Didn't you hear Captain Catseyes earlier? We're docked on the island of Terramort. But it makes no difference where we drop anchor. Us rowers always stay right here, chained to our benches. That's the life of an oar slave."

She bent her head against her oar and rested. Apple Bloom stretched her hoof forward and patted her scarred back. "Not if Ah kin help it, Copsey. We'll figger out a way to break free, an' that's the honest truth, as mah sister Applejack says!"

Pinkie Pie was looking down at the floor sadly. "Hey, cheer up," Apple Bloom whispered to her. "We got to Terramort, didn't we? We're bound to meet up with Mariel again pretty soon."

"Mariel's probably already dead, just like Gummy," Pinkie replied bitterly. "Nobeast could have survived that wreck."

"Mariel cain't be dead," Apple Bloom said. "She's the main character in this story. Prob'ly another ship came an' picked 'er up. Come on, Pinkie Pie. Yore supposed to be the Element of Laughter. Yew cain't git depressed!"

Just then Gabool the Wild came right into the galley! Pinkie Pie recognized him from Mariel's memories. And he seemed to know who she was too.

"Hmm, mm, mm! Pinkemena Diane Pie. How nice to meet you… face to face!"

"How do you know my name?" Pinkie Pie cried.

Gabool put his paws on his hips and raised one eyebrow. "I know everything about you, Miss Pie. And I know… who you work for!"

"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Gabool snapped. "You work for the government of Equestria, don't you?"

Pinkie considered this. It was true that she had done a few jobs for Princess Celestia every now and then, like the time she and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. So she said, "Yes."

"Hmm, mm, mm! I knew it! You're in charge of investigating U.F.O.s, aren't you?"

Pinkie Pie was completely taken aback. "What-effos?"

"I told you not to play dumb with me! Now tell me why you came here, or…" All of a sudden Gabool remembered the bell. He had left it unattended while he went down to the _Seatalon_. Somebeast could be damaging or stealing it at this very moment!

"I'll be back," Gabool said. "And when I come back, you'll talk! Hmm, mm, mm!" He dashed away without another word, back to his palace.

"What was that all about?" Pinkie asked.

"Who knows? He's crazy," Copsey said.

Blodge and Clatt had heard the exchange between Gabool and Pinkie Pie. They didn't know what to make of it either, but it was no concern of theirs. They started passing out wooden bowls to the slaves. Then they got two wooden buckets, one full of boiled barley meal, the other of water. They filled up the bowls, but sometimes they slopped the water or meal carelessly, so it fell on the floor instead of going in the bowl. When that happened, they would blame the slaves and refuse to fill the bowl again.

"Come on, scum. Lively now, an' hold those bowls out straight!"

"Aye, we're too kind to you idlers, treat you like a pair o' nursemaids, we do. Hee hee hee!"

Clatt was still complaining about not being allowed to leave the ship. Finally Blodge said to him, "Tell you what, shipmate- we'll go to the forecastle head cabin an' make skilly, you an' me."

Clatt brightened up at this suggestion. "An' some raisin duff. Can we make a pan o' raisin duff?"

"Aye, skilly an' duff. That'll gladden our 'earts. Ain't nothin' like skilly an' duff in a snug liddle cabin."

Clatt turned to Apple Bloom. "Avast, foal, d'you like skilly an' duff?"

"Well, Ah ain't never had skilly an' duff, but Ah'm willin' to try anything. If it's as tasty as ya say it is, Ah reckon Ah'll like it tolerable good."

"Too bad you won't be gettin' none! It's all fer me an' Blodge! Hee hee hee!"

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth as they strode off laughing. "Ah'd like to meet that Clatt when Ah don't have no chains on one day!"

Evening gave way to night, and many of the oar slaves drifted to sleep. But Pinkie Pie couldn't sleep. She was still upset by the loss of Gummy. So she was the only one awake to see the hooded mouse that stole carefully into the galley.

The mouse was not young anymore, but he was well set up and strongly built. From his belt he drew several sharp three-cornered rasp files. Pinkie Pie caught hold of his cloak. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The hooded mouse held up a warning paw. "Ssshhh! I bring freedom!"

Pinkie nodded, recognizing immediate friendliness in the stranger's voice. "What do you want me to do? Say the word and I'll help."

"Wake the others as quietly as you can. Here, take one of these and use it on these chains." He gave her a file.

Pinkie shook Apple Bloom and Copsey gently. "Hush now, be quiet. Wake up the others, but do it softly."

All around Pinkie Pie, oar slaves were being wakened as she worked away with the file. It was a good file. She freed herself then began on Apple Bloom's chains. The filly smiled at her in the darkness. "Wait'll Ah tells Applejack 'bout this!"

The strange mouse gave a low whistle, and twenty other mice entered the galley deck. They set about helping to release the slaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupa, the female rat, was one of the few that Captain Catseyes had selected to remain on board with him. She knocked on the door of the captain's cabin.

Catseyes opened the door and stuck his head out. "What is it?"

"We have a saboteur on board," Lupa said.

"A tiger?"

"Not a _sabretooth._ There's somebeast aboard this ship who shouldn't be. He's killed three of the crew members you left on board."

"Well, let's see who it is."

Captain Catseyes crept out onto the deck. He saw the three rats lying dead there. Somebeast had stabbed them. He could hear noises coming from the galley. "Who's that? Who's down there?" he called.

Down below, the strange mouse whispered, "Who's that calling out on deck?"

"Captain Catseyes, the master of this ship," Pinkie Pie replied.

"Everybeast back at their oars, hide the broken chains, and leave this to me," said the mouse. "Be quick now!"

Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, and the rest of the slaves seated themselves, while the other cloaked mice hid beneath the galley benches, just as Catseyes and Lupa came down.

"Cap'n… Cap'n Catseyes," the mouse murmured. "Gabool sent me down. His majesty has news for you…"

Anxiously Catseyes strode up to the strange mouse. "What news from King Gabool?"

The strange mouse stepped close in, drawing a dagger from the back of his belt. "Gabool doesn't know, but I brought you this!"

He slew Catseyes with one fierce thrust. One of the other cloaked mice leaped out from under a bench and stabbed Lupa.

More pawsteps sounded above on deck. Blodge and Clatt, the last two rats left alive on the ship.

"Cap'n, can we get some wine from yer cabin?"

"Aye, skilly 'n' duff's better with a drop o' wine, Cap'n."

They came stumbling down into the half-light of the galley. Blodge peered around bad-temperedly. "Cap'n, where are yer? Ain't we goin' t'get no wine tonight?"

"Not tonight or any other night, slave driver!"

Clatt gave a squeak of dismay; blocking the stairway was the stranger, backed by twenty hooded mice. Blodge unwound his whip from about his shoulders and raised it threateningly. "Get back, or I'll have the hide off yer!"

The stranger grabbed Catseyes' sword from the floor and chopped the whip in half. "You'll never use that whip on another creature, rat!" He hurled himself upon the slave driver.

Clatt tried to run away, but found Pinkie Pie blocking him. The pony shoved him straight into the arms of a bunch of oarslaves who were waiting, swinging lengths of broken chain. Clatt had time for just one short despairing scream. Just one, no more!

The mouse was wiping his sword upon the fallen body of Blodge. "He died as he lived, a cringing coward who could only strike out at hapless creatures in chains!"

"By the way, what's yore name?" Apple Bloom asked.

The stranger threw back his hood, a broad, honest grin creeping across his strong features. "They call me Joseph the Bellmaker!"

"Mariel's father!" Pinkie gasped.

"You know my daughter?"

"We shore do. We were with her on a quest to rescue ya, but we got separated," said Apple Bloom. "Mah name's Apple Bloom an' this is Pinkie Pie."

"We are the Terramort Resistance Against Gabool, or Trag for short," said Joseph. "Someday we will attack Fort Bladegirt and put an end to Gabool the Wild."

"I'm in," said Pinkie Pie. "Those rats killed my Gummy."

"Who was Gummy? Was he your husband, or your son or something?"

"Gummy was my alligator," Pinkie Pie said seriously.

"O… kay," Joseph said. "Well, we'd be happy to have you along."

"What about me?" demanded Apple Bloom. "Ah'm strong, y'know. Ah can arm wrestle. Ah can kick!"

Joseph laughed. "Yes, a little warrior like you will come in handy."

"Joseph the Bellmaker is a pretty long name," said Pinkie Pie. "Can I call you Joe Bell for short?"

"We'll see."

They got off the ship and sunk it. They found the _Rathelm_ , Captain Flogga's ship, lying unattended in the harbor and sunk that too. Then they headed for the caves at the far side of the island, where the rest of the Trag fighters were hiding.


	32. Chapter 32

Next morning Gabool was woken up by Kita pounding on his bedroom door. "Gabool! Gabool, wake up! Dere's somethin' out here ya need ta see!"

Gabool's eyes snapped open. He shot up in his bed. "How dare you disturb my royal slumbers, ferret? And I'll thank you to address me as Your Majesty!"

"Da _Seatalon_ an' da _Rathelm_ have been sunk in da cove!" Kita cried.

"What?!" Gabool leapt out of bed at a heck of a lick and bolted out the door, nearly bowling Kita over. He tore downstairs to the banqueting hall, which was packed with the crews of the two ships, and rushed to the window overlooking the harbor. Sure enough, he could see the two wrecked vessels floating in the water.

Kita hurried to his side. "Somebeast musta done dis last night when we were sleepin'," she babbled. " _Seatalon_ an' _Rathelm_ were two of your best ships!"

Gabool smacked her in the head. "Idiot! That's not the _Rathelm_ , it's the _Darkqueen_ , the ship Graypatch stole from me. But I've already taken care of him. Hmm, mm, mm!"

"I haven't seen Captain Catseyes anywhere. He musta gone down wid 'is ship!"

"No need for Cap'ns when there's a King!" Gabool cackled. "I'll show 'em, mares 'n' mousemaids, ships 'n' searats, Cap'ns 'n' Kings. Hmm, mm, mm! Round an' round they run, a-chasin' each other through my head, but Gabool will win in the end! There's still five ships t'come in, _Waveblade_ , _Nightwake_ , _Crabclaw_ , _Blacksail_ , and the _Pearl Queen_. Let me know the moment they anchor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the fortress, two rats were talking.

"Gabool's crazier'n a scalded beetle! Did you hear him yesterday, talking to that bell like it was alive?"

"Aye, he's actin' strange- runnin' round this place filthy as some ol' tramp. His eyes are red as blood. I don't mind tellin' yer, I'm scared of that mad rat."

"Well, he may not really be a rat at all."

"What else could he be? A giant mouse?"

"I used to sail under Captain Saltar, and he once told me that Gabool was really a shape-shifting alien creature from another planet that took the form of a rat. And Graypatch and Fishgill are aliens too, he said."

"Aliens from another planet? If you believe that, you're as crazy as Gabool. You must have been drinking too much grog."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariel and Spike stood on the deck of Celaeno's ship as it flew through the air. The parrots had given them some of their clothes to wear so they looked like pirates. "There it is, mates," Celaeno said, pointing at a tiny dot in the distance far below. "Terramort Isle. I'll fly close to the surface of the water so it looks as if we're sailing on the sea like a regular ship. That way maybe Gabool will think it's one of his when he sees us approaching."

"Sounds good to me," said Mariel. She clasped her Gullwhacker tight, her eyes shining like flints in firelight.

The parrots maneuvered their ship downwards, just above the waves.

Just then three more ships appeared. They were all searat ships, heading towards Terramort; the _Nightwake_ , the _Crabclaw_ , and the _Blacksail_.

"Don't panic," Captain Celaeno murmured. "We're far enough away that they can't see us clearly. They'll just think we're searats too."

"Are you sure about that?" Spike asked nervously.

Mariel twirled her Gullwhacker in the air. "Well, if they do recognize us, we'll give 'em something to think about!"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," said Celaeno. "Just act natural."

Captain Riptung of the _Nightwake_ saw the parrots' ship. He thought it was a searat ship. "Ahoy, _Waveblade_ , where have ye come from?" he called out.

"From the south," Celaeno called back, doing a passable searat impersonation.

"South, eh? We were down that way, must've missed yer. Are you on for a race back to Terramort, cask o' wine fer the prize?"

"No, we're havin' some trouble with our rudder. We'll catch up with you later."

"Where's Cap'n Orgeye?"

"He's down below, snorin' like a hog, the lazy oaf."

"That sounds like Orgeye, all right. Tell 'im when he wakes that he missed a chance o' winnin' a big cask o' wine."

Riptung waved, and Celaeno waved back as the searat ships drew away, racing pell-mell for Terramort.

Spike blew out a long sigh of relief. "Phew! That was a close one. If they'd gotten any nearer to us, they would have seen we weren't really searats."

"You did a good impression of a rat, Captain," said Mariel.

"We'll furl in the sails and let them get in to Terramort well ahead of us," said Celaeno. "Then we can decide on a plan of action."


	33. Chapter 33

Trixie and the shrews sat miserably in the long wooden cage the searats had built for them. The cage was exceptionally strong, made from thick green branches lashed together with rope. They watched the rats going to town on Applejack's apples, knowing the only food they would get was the waste and scraps after their captors had glutted themselves.

Trixie pushed her face against the wooden bars. She had grown thin and gaunt in captivity, suffering the kicks and curses of searats. "I was supposed to be doing a magic show in Canterlot tonight. Instead I'm stuck in this cage. Why did I ever think it was a good idea to play tricks on those searats?"

Suddenly Trixie saw Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts! They were striding right through the gates of Sweet Apple Acres, not even bothering with stealth. Each Pegasus had a shaft drawn tightly on a longbow. Trixie watched them silently, her eyes wide with disbelief.

The Wonderbolts marched right into the middle of the searats, heading for the cage. The rat called Fleawirt was first to see them. "Hey! Where d'yer think yer going?"

Wordlessly Soarin turned and slew him, the heavy oak arrow knocking the searat back fully three paces. Pandemonium broke out. Before the rats could grasp what was going on, another two fell, pierced by shafts from Rainbow and Spitfire. As swiftly as they loosed their arrows, the Pegasus ponies had fresh ones stretched upon their bowstrings.

"Get them!" Graypatch bellowed, drawing his sword. "Don't just stand there, kill 'em!"

Shaking the numbness of surprise from him, one called Shoreclaw plucked his spear from the ground and raised it. Spitfire's next arrow passed through him and wounded another standing behind.

Rainbow dodged a spear as the trio quickened their pace. She sent her arrow zinging into the snarling face of Kybo, cutting off the scream that issued from his mouth. She flew into the air, over the heads of the searats, and alighted on top of the cage.

"The Wonderbolts are here," she said to the prisoners. "You'll be having supper in Princess Twilight's castle this very evening, see if you don't!"

Trixie shoved her hoof through the bars. "Give me a knife and I'll cut the ropes!"

Rainbow handed her a knife she had borrowed from Twilight's kitchen, and Trixie started slicing. "Thanks for making yourself useful for once, Trixie!"

A spear pierced Soarin's right wing. Gritting his teeth, he wrenched it out and hurled it back, wounding its thrower. "Well, no more flyin' for me today."

Rainbow stopped a charging rat with her hoof, kicking him right in the head. "Hate to remind you, but we didn't come here to fly away."

Spitfire had run out of arrows. She whacked out fiercely with her heavy yew bow. "Famous last stand, go out in a blaze of glory an' all that. Right, soldiers. Another quick volley, an' give 'em a shout t'let 'em know we've arrived. Fire!"

A cry rose from three throats. "EQUESTRIAAAAAAA!"

Trixie slashed furiously at the rope lashings in the back of the cage. The bindings parted and a section of the woodwork fell away. "I've done it, part of the back's fallen down!"

Rainbow winced as a searat arrow took her in the shoulder. "Nice going! Okay, you shrews see that castle in the distance?"

It was impossible to miss it. "Si, we see it!" a shrew said.

"That's the Castle of Friendship. Head over there as fast as you can, before you get captured again!"

The shrews hurried away, rushing through the trees to the fence. None of the rats stopped them; they were all too busy dealing with the Wonderbolts.

Graypatch ran around belaboring with the flat of his sword as he shouted, "Get into 'em! Come on, yer sluggards, rush 'em!"

Frink took aim and skillfully threw a long dagger. "Got 'im! I've wounded the big 'un in the ribs, woo-hoy!"

The grin of triumph froze on his face as an oak arrow found him.

"That was my last arrow," Soarin gasped.

"Why don't you use this?" a voice said. Soarin turned to see Trixie handing him a searat cutlass.

Spitfire glared at Trixie. "What are you still doing here? You were supposed to escape with the rest. I won't stand for insubordination, y'know!"

Trixie growled, "I'm stoppin' here, see. Don't like searats- dirty vermin beat me an' made sport o' me. Nobeast does that to the Great and Powerful Trixie. I'll teach 'em!"

Rainbow Dash flinched as a sword cut her high on the cheek. "Good for you, Trixie. Let's give 'em blood and vinegar, as the Long Patrol hares say!"

Three pegasi and a unicorn hurled themselves into the howling mob of searats.

"EQUESTRIAAAAAAA!"


	34. Chapter 34

Gabool was in the monitor room of Fort Bladegirt. There were twenty television screens on the walls, all showing a different part of the island. But none of them showed the cave where the Trag fighters were hiding.

Three rats came in. Gabool unsheathed his sword and glared suspiciously at the three captains who had stridden into the monitor room, Captain Riptung of the _Nightwake_ , Captain Grimtooth of the _Crabclaw_ , and Captain Hookfin of the _Blacksail_.

"What are you three doin' here? What d'yer want, hmm?"

"You told us to come back here, Gabool."

"King Gabool. You call me King, d'ye hear. Anyway, what news?"

"Graypatch an' that dreaded _Darkqueen_ have vanished from the seas- no sign of 'em anywhere."

Gabool put his paws on his hips. "That's no news. I've taken care of Graypatch an' _Darkqueen_ long ago. Belay, have you three swabs been sinkin' ships in Terramort cove?"

"Ships, what ships?"

"Two of 'em… hmm, mm, mm… but never mind that. Have ye heard the bell?"

Riptung looked from Hookfin to Grimtooth. All three raised their eyebrows and shrugged. They watched as Gabool went across to the screen which showed the Joseph Bell.

"See that? They don't hear ye, so why should I?"

"So it's right, he's mad as a gaffed fish," Riptung whispered to Grimtooth.

Gabool spun round. "Avast, don't you three start plottin' behind my back!"

Riptung banged a cask of wine down upon the table and stoved its head in with the hilt of his sword. "Nobeast's talkin' about yer, King Gabool. Come an' share a beaker o' this wine that I won!"

Grimtooth was staring at one of the monitors. "Ho-ho. Lookit, mates, 'ere comes the _Waveblade_ , sailin' inter the cove like a stranded sardine. Ha harr, I'll wager ol' Orgeye's still in his bunk snorin'."

"Good, that means the only ship that hasn't come back is the _Pearl Queen_ ," said Gabool.

They crowded around the screen to watch. Hookfin tugged Riptung's sleeve urgently. "Did you leave any watch aboard yer vessel, matey?"

Riptung swung a claw back over his shoulder. "No, they're all up 'ere with me. Why?"

Hookfin pointed at another monitor, which showed their three ships sailing out of the harbor. "Then who's movin' those vessels out ter sea?"

Riptung drew his sword and faced Gabool. "This is one o' your tricks. What's yer game?"

But Gabool did not hear the angry captain. "Wait. That isn't the _Waveblade_ …" He zoomed in. On the deck of the approaching ship he saw a familiar figure.

"AAAAAH! It's her, it's the mousemaid!"

Immediately the three searat captains and their king rushed down to the banquet hall and started bellowing orders.

"Get down t'the cove, stop the _Blacksail_ puttin' out t'sea!"

"Kill the mouse. I'll make any rat a Cap'n who slays her!"

"Stop the _Nightwake_ , some scurvy slob's tryin' to steal her!"

"The mouse! Kill the mousemaid, shipmates!"

"Get after the _Crabclaw_ , buckos. Bring 'er back t'me!"

"Whoever kills the bellmaker's brat is a rich rat, you got Gabool's oath on that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariel stared at the three ships leaving the cove as Captain Celaeno navigated between them. "Strange, they've just arrived yet they're going out again," the parrot said.

Spike shaded his eyes and peered across. "Yeah, an' those aren't searats who are sailin' them. What d'you think's goin' on?"

"Ahoy there, Mariel!"

The mousemaid gasped. There, standing on the shore of the cove, waving at her, was Pinkie Pie. She jumped up and down, waving back.

"Pinkie Pie! Stay there, we're coming ashore!"

Mariel and Spike plunged over into the shallows and waded onto the beach.

Pinkie wrapped her arms around both of them and squeezed so tight they could hardly breathe. "I thought you were dead, I was certain you'd been drowned, though there wasn't much time to think about that with the fix me and Apple Bloom found ourselves in. I tell you, don't ever become an oar slave, it's worse than being captured by the Diamond Dogs!"

"Ahoy, Pinkie Pie," said Captain Celaeno. "It's been a while."

"Say, where is Apple Bloom, anyway?" asked Mariel.

No sooner had she spoken than Apple Bloom came pounding down the path to the cove. The young pony looked very dashing, wearing a broad leather belt with several daggers bristling from it and a hood on her head.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, you do look a proper swashbuckler and no mistake!" Mariel laughed.

However, Apple Bloom was in no mood for banter. Puffing and blowing, she waved back over her shoulder. "Phew! Quick, hurry up, there's about five hundred searats hot on mah trail. They're comin' after y'all, Ah think!"

Mariel, Spike and Celaeno followed Pinkie and Apple Bloom as they raced off in the opposite direction to Bladegirt, toward the sheer rocky coastwhich veered up on the west side of the cove.

The searat frontrunners, with Riptung and Hookfin in the lead, came rushing down the path to the shore of the cove.

Riptung threw his sword down in frustration. "Hell's tail! They're too far out, we'll never get to 'em now!"

Hookfin raced about on the shoreline, searching for a dinghy to pursue his ship in. "Thunder 'n' blood! Ain't there nothin' we can give chase in?"

An enterprising rat called Felltooth stripped off his more cumbersome weapons, thrust a dagger in his headband and entered the water.

"That one's not too far out, Cap'n Riptung," he said, pointing to the parrots' ship. "May'aps we can swim to 'er an' use 'er to bring back the other three ships!"

Riptung retrieved his sword. "That's the way, matey. Some of yer go with 'im. Any good swimmers?"

Seven searats gripping daggers in their teeth waded into the sea. But just as they got close to the ship, it rose into the air, far out of their reach!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie Pie glanced down to the yelling hordes racing across the shore to the rocks. "We've been spotted, here they come!"

Captain Celaeno raised her sword. "Get running, I'll stop them!"

Pinkie grabbed her arm. "There's no need for you to stay. Come with us. They'll never find us- you'll see!"

Apple Bloom went across to a big craggy boulder. She pushed it, moving it easily to one side. Spike gasped in astonishment at the tunnel that yawned before them.

"Gosh! A secret tunnel. How did you manage to move that whackin' great boulder with one single shove?"

Apple Bloom swelled her chest out. "Ah ate a good breakfast."

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Anypony can do it! Come inside and I'll show you how easy it is."

They filed into the tunnel. Pinkie was last in. Quickly she set flint and tinder to a dry brush torch and passed it to Mariel. "Hold this and watch."

Leaning out of the cave entrance, the pink pony gave the boulder a light push and sprang back. The massive rock tottered slightly and rolled back into its former position, blocking the tunnel entrance. She took a wedge of ship's timber and slammed it tight against the bottom of the boulder. "There, that'll stop anybeast from moving it."

They started walking down the tunnel. Mariel stared at the rough rock walls in the flickering torchlight. "Where are we going?"

"Down to the main cave," said Apple Bloom. "That's where us Trag warriors meet."

"Trag, what's that supposed to mean?"

Apple Bloom flourished a fearsome dagger, muttering darkly, "T.R.A.G. Terramort Resistance Against Gabool. You'll like our Chief though, he knows ya very well."

Mariel was mystified. "Knows me? How?"

Apple Bloom smiled in the shadows as she answered, "Cause he's yore daddy, Joseph the Bellmaker!"


	35. Chapter 35

Starlight Glimmer was looking out the window when she saw the group of shrews coming towards the Castle of Friendship. She ran to get Twilight.

"I saw eleven or twelve of them, Twilight. I think this may be the last of them! But I didn't see Trixie anywhere…"

Twilight acted speedily. "We've got to open the doors and let them in. Hurry now, they may be followed by searats!"

Without further event the last of the slaves made it safely into Twilight's castle. As the chains were being cut from their wasted limbs, Twilight questioned them, "How did you escape?"

"Three big Pegasus ponies with wings came and released us," one of them said.

"That must have been the Wonderbolts! But where are they?" Twilight asked.

"And what happened to the unicorn who was with you?" Starlight added.

"They must still be at the farm, fighting the ratas. They were outnumbered, but they charged right into the ranks of the vermin, laughing and joking. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Oh no!" cried Fluttershy. "They could be killed!"

"This is all my fault," Starlight Glimmer said. "I was the one who urged them to free the slaves."

"Maybe it's not too late to save them," Twilight said. "Come on, everypony!"

Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity rushed outside and galloped across town to Sweet Apple Acres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an immense cavern, high above the tide mark on the sheer rock coast, facing the open sea and well lit by the summer sun. Free creatures, former oar slaves and Fort Bladegirt drudges, sat about on rocky ledges, cleaning and preparing weapons, cooking over fires and readying meals. All activity ground to a halt as Mariel came hurtling down the tunnel into the cavern, with her friends trailing behind.

Heedlessly dropping the flaring torch, she threw herself into the paws of Joseph, hugging him fiercely as her tears flooded into the silver-gray fur of his broad shoulder.

"Father! Oh, Father! I always knew I'd find you again someday!"

Joseph the Bellmaker held his only child, the pain and anguish of many long days and nights turning to unbounded joy as a happy smile lit his strong face, banishing the glistening dew which threatened to spill from his proud eyes. "Mariel… Mariel my little maid, how you've grown! I never knew all this time whether you were alive, but in my heart I refused to believe that you were dead and I always knew you'd return somehow, my little Mariel!"

"Nice to see you again, shipmate," said a voice. Mariel lifted her head and saw a big otter. He was Finnbarr Galedeep!

"I thought you were dead too!" Mariel exclaimed. "Last time I saw you, Gabool was throwing you into the sea!"

Finnbarr grinned. "If you want to kill an otter, you're better off not throwing him into water, I allus say! The rest of my crew must've been drowned, but I managed to swim to shore."

"How have you guys been surviving all this time?" Spike asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story tonight at dinner," Joseph said.

Captain Celaeno said, "I'm going to fetch the rest of my crew," and she flew out through the mouth of the cave.

That night the fires blazed merrily in the cavern of the Trag warriors. Huge platters of shrimp and shellfish were served, with wild oat and barley bread, hot from the rocks it had been baked on. Casks of preserved fruits taken from searat ships were opened and a fine barrel of daisy and dandelion beer tapped.

Celaeno's pirate parrot crew had joined the group in the cave. Their ship was safely anchored in the clouds, where the rats couldn't get it. The friends sat around as Joseph related his story.

"Gabool pushed me from a high window of his banqueting room. Luckily for me I did not strike the rockface on the way down. I hit the water hard and was knocked senseless; I was weak and ill from being starved and imprisoned, otherwise I might have stayed conscious. The sea must have washed me around the headland, and I came to jammed against a reef on a small inlet somewhere up the coast of Terramort. That's where Finnbarr found me."

"Aye, we helped each other stay alive," Finnbarr said. "We couldn't afford to be seen- it would've meant certain death- so we stayed on this side o' the island, surviving as best we could. One day we came across these caves. We discovered that there were tunnels leading out of the cave, to places all over the island, and Gabool didn't know about 'em!"

"Some nights we would steal supplies from the ships, weapons too," Joseph continued. "Soon we came across others, house slaves from Fort Bladegirt who had managed to escape, sometimes oar slaves thrown on the beach because they were too sick and weak to pull an oar anymore. In time our numbers began to swell. That was when we decided to form Trag. Our mission is to rid the earth of Gabool the Wild."

"We were planning to attack Bladegirt in force tomorrrer," said Finnbarr.

Celaeno touched her wing to her cutlass. "Well, me and my crew are with you, if you'll have us!"

"Excellent!" said Joseph. "We may not have the numbers of the rats, but we have courage and determination."


	36. Chapter 36

Just outside Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight and her friends found Rainbow Dash lying on the ground. She was covered in blood, and her wings were badly bent. Rainbow Dash tried to stand up, but fell right back down again. A crooked smile crossed her ripped and battered face.

"H-Hey, g-guys. Looks like they k-killed me…" Her eyes closed.

"No, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy sobbed. "You can't die! I already lost Veil, I can't lose you too!"

Twilight put her ear down to Rainbow's chest. "She's still got a regular heartbeat. She might have a chance of surviving."

Just then they heard voices. Searats.

"Somewhere around this way she was. I swear I saw 'er, matey!"

"Well, stow yer gab an' keep that spear ready. Y'can't take no chances with this scurvy horse. I could swear we've killed 'er three times a'ready."

"Did ye ever see anythin' like that leap she made out of the camp? Right over Graypatch's 'ead, an' 'er all cut t'pieces too!"

"When we find her, we'll have to jump in as soon as we see her and hit her with the spears, ten times apiece, hard as y'can. See she doesn't jump away agin."

The urgency of the situation hit Twilight like a thunderbolt. She called out to the two searats in a loud gruff voice, "Ahoy there!"

The rats turned in the direction of her voice, only to see Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer charging up their horns. Both unicorns cast their spells at the same moment; the rats fell instantaneously.

Twilight turned back to her other friends. "We've got to get some help for Rainbow Dash. AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, carry her back to the castle as fast as you can and find a doctor."

"Gotcha," said Applejack.

"Starlight and I will continue on our way and see if we can find any signs of Trixie and the others."

Cautiously Twilight and Starlight approached Sweet Apple Acres and swung open the gate. The sight that greeted them made Twilight throw up a little bit in her mouth, but she swallowed it back down.

Trixie was lying in a fatal embrace with a searat. She had run him through with her horn, but the rat had gripped her throat and strangled her to death even as he himself died. Elsewhere, Spitfire and Soarin lay lifeless on the ground, surrounded by scores of rat corpses.

Starlight started crying. "Trixie- dead- Spitfire and Soarin too- all my fault!" she choked, falling to her knees.

Twilight sat down beside her and put a hoof on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Starlight. Captain Spitfire probably would have done this anyway. They gave their lives so others could be free."

"And Trixie must have stayed behind to fight, instead of escaping with the others," Starlight sniffed. "Why?"

"I don't know. I never would have expected Trixie to do that, but it was very brave of her."

"I always knew she was brave. Trixie was the only other pony in this town who knew what it was like to be evil and then reform. That was why we had such a strong bond! Now I've got no one who understands me!"

They sat there in silence for a moment. After a while, Twilight noticed something. There were lots of dead rats lying there, but Captain Graypatch was nowhere to be seen. He would have been very noticeable because of his eyepatch. She pointed this out to Starlight. After a bit of investigation, the two of them noticed the back gate of the farm was open, and there were several pairs of pawprints leading around the edge of the property and into the Everfree Forest.

"So Graypatch must still be alive," Starlight said. "Do you think he'll come back and attack us again?"

"I don't know," said Twilight.


	37. Chapter 37

"Do you know where we are now?"

Mariel shook her head. She was completely lost on her guided tour of the tunnels of Terramort.

Joseph pointed ahead. "Go up there- careful now because it's the end of this particular tunnel- and you'll see a couple of gorse bushes. Just part them and tell me what you see."

As they carried out his instructions, Mariel drew in a sharp breath. "It's Fort Bladegirt, right across on the next hill!"

Joseph nodded. "I can take you to another branch of this same tunnel that brings you out on the other side of the fort, or yet another which will bring you out at the back of Bladegirt. Well, does it give you any ideas?"

"A three-pronged invasion?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Anything else you'd like to see?"

"Yes, Father. I'd like to see these other two exits. I'm beginning to get a few ideas myself."

"Hmm, I thought you would. Come on then, follow me."

Down below in the main cave, Spike, Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie were making friends with the freed slaves of the Trag society. A young shrew and some of his companions sat questioning them.

"Where do you come from?"

"Ponyville, in the land of Equestria."

The youngster gazed at them with shining eyes. "Do you have lots of nice things to eat there?"

"I'll say we do!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Strawberry cupcakes, blueberry scones, raspberry muffins, cheeses you couldn't count, oat burgers and hay fries…"

"An' apple cider that me 'n' mah sister Applejack make in our cellars!" added Apple Bloom.

"And every creature is free there, Miss Pinkie Pie?"

"Free as the air, peaceful as the flowers that grow, an' happy t'wake up among friends each dawn!"

"Will you take us there? Oh, please say you will!"

Spike held up his hands. "Of course. You have my promise on it, though when Rarity sees you, she'll probably grab you all and throw you in a bathtub!"

A small hedgehog sat enraptured with every word he had heard. "I can't remember ever having a home. D'you think Equestria could be my home?"

"What's yore name, young 'un?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Barty. That's my sister Dorcas. She's younger than me, I think."

Apple Bloom patted their soft unformed spikes. "Y'all can come live with me an' Applejack. Ah'll teach ya to be Cutie Mark Crusaders."

When Joseph returned with Mariel a full meeting was called. Freed slaves crowded into the big cavern.

Celaeno expressed surprise at the numbers. "Quite a sizable army, Joseph. I didn't think there was so many."

The bellmaker indicated a crowd packing the ledges at the rear. "Our Trag warriors who stole three of the searat ships have brought us many oar slaves who wish to join us. All of these have been landed from the three ships we captured. There must be close on to a hundred new arrivals, though we are still far below in numbers compared to the searats."

Mariel stood alongside her father. "Not to worry, we've got their ships. It's the rats who are trapped on this island and not us. Besides, we'll have the advantage of cover and surprise. Finnbarr, would you like to outline our plan?"

The otter took a charred stick from the fire and drew upon the rockface. "This is Fort Bladegirt. We'll attack early in the morning while they're still sleepin'. These three tunnels come out into the hills both sides and behind the fort. Mariel 'ere will lead one third of our force to attack from the left. I'll lead another third from the right. That way they'll be under pressure from both sides."

"Then I'll take the rest of our fighters and attack the front gates," said Joseph. "We'll have a battering ram to smash away at the gates with. We will besiege them from three sides."

"What about me?" Celaeno asked. "What do I do?"

"Once we've broken through the gates, we want you and your crew to circle around in your ship and attack them from behind," said Mariel. "First, they'll be hit from left and right, then from front and back, and finally from above!"

The parrot rubbed her wings together. "I like that."

Joseph stood to have a final word with the occupants of the cavern. Gray-furred as he was, the bellmaker stood tall in their eyes, the suffering and indignities he had put up with etching his strong face, righteous vengeance ringing out from his voice like the sound of his own great bell.

"Hear me. This is the time I have waited for; we will rid the earth of searats for all seasons to come. No more are you slaves, you are the fighters of Trag. If victory is ours tomorrow, we have ships to sail away from this accursed island. Let us leave this place deserted, as a monument to the death and misery it has caused to creatures everywhere!"

When the wild cheering had died down, the two small hedgehogs Barty and Dorcas called out. "We're going to Ponyville to live!"

Captain Celaeno picked them both up, one in each wing. "If I know the good creatures of that place… you're all going there!"

The cavern echoed and re-echoed to the wild applause of Trag warriors, none of them knowing what the morrow would bring, but each one fervently wishing his or her desire to go and live in the fabled land of magical ponies.


	38. Chapter 38

Graypatch had set sail from Terramort with a hundred searats. Now the crew was down to eighteen, including himself. Graypatch had therefore decided to cut his losses and abandon his conquest of Equestria. He had led his surviving crew members back into the Everfree Forest. "Maybe we can find the _Darkqueen_ and get 'er seaworthy again," he'd said.

That was yesterday. Today they were lost. They stumbled about in the vastness of the forest, not knowing which direction to take next. Each place they arrived at looked the same as the spot they had started from.

Deadglim slumped wearily on the ground. "Belay, Cap'n, you sure you know the right course fer _Darkqueen_?"

Graypatch turned on him and vented his temper. "I did when we started out, but you wetnosed idiots a-wanderin' here an' yon scroungin' fer vittles have set me off course. I'm as lost as the rest o' yer, an' it's your fault, not mine!"

"Didn't you guys find the ship when you went back before?" asked Fishgill. "Wasn't that when you saw the ponies wrecking it?"

"Aye, that time Bigfang was leading us," Lardgutt snarled. "But he's dead now!"

Dripnose threw himself down beside Lardgutt. "Yah, what's the use? I'm stayin' 'ere until somebeast finds the right way!"

Graypatch sat down with him, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Oh, you are, are yer? So be it. I am too, matey. This way nobeast'll find the _Darkqueen_ an' we'll all sit right 'ere an' rot!"

Fishgill came up with a suggestion. "Why don't we split into three groups? We could each set course a different way, mark the trees as we go an' all make our way back 'ere when somerat finds _Darkqueen_."

Graypatch thought about this for a moment, then stood up. "Fishgill, my most beloved sister, that's the first decent idea to come out o' this load of lunkheads. Right, you take five an' go thataways. Deadglim, take five an' head the other way, over there. I'll take the other five an' go straight ahead. Don't ferget to use your blades to mark the trees, otherwise you'll be lost forever in this hell-riding forest. Right, let's get goin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing through the branches and tripping over tree roots, Deadglim and his rats unwittingly made their course south, back the way they had come, completely lost and in their confusion taking a bumbling path back toward Ponyville.

"Turn around and follow Fishgill!" a voice commanded.

Deadglim's right ear pricked up. (The left one was missing.) "Who said that?"

Lardgutt pointed up into the leafy canopy. "It's a voice from up there."

Deadglim clawed nervously at his sword. "What d'yer want from us?"

"I'm from Ponyville," the mystery voice called back to him. "We don't want you attacking us again. You're headed for Ponyville if you keep on in this direction. Turn around and follow Fishgill. She's travelling in the direction of your ship _Darkqueen_!"

Lardgutt carried on south, calling up in a sneering voice, "Aaahh, you could be trickin' us. I think this way's the right way!"

Before he took another step, he was zapped by a blast of magic.

This time the voice was loud and menacing. "Take my word for it, fools die! There are many of us up here. Turn around and follow Fishgill, if you value my advice!"

Deadglim did a swift about turn. "We're going, look, we're going! We would have left a long time ago if they hadn't scuttled our ship! Leave us alone and we won't be back!"

"Go then. Quickly!" said the voice.

That evening, Deadglim's party caught up with Fishgill's. But unbeknownst to them all, they were heading into Diamond Dog territory. They would end up getting captured by the dogs, and forced to work as slaves in their diamond mines. A fitting end for rats who had once enslaved other creatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the mystery voice was talking to Deadglim, Graypatch and his party were stepping out of the foliage and onto a path, the same path Mariel and her companions had recently trod. Graypatch did not know whether to be delighted or disappointed.

"Well, at least we're clear of all that tangle fer a while, mateys. Maybe now we can get some proper bearin's."

A rat named Stumpclaw strained his eyes northward up the path. "Ahoy, Cap'n. There's a ford up ahead. I can see the sunlight on its waters!"

Relief flooded through Graypatch's body. He sat down by the side of the path, a tear forming in his single eye.

"If it's water it'll run to the sea, mateys, an' it'll take us to _Darkqueen_ if it's the right stream. Stumpclaw, take these buckos an' scout the lay o' the water, will yer, matey. Ole Graypatch is weary, I'll be restin' me bones 'ere awhile till you get back."

Graypatch let the summer sun play on his face as he lay back and relaxed. The stream must lead up to _Darkqueen_ , and then down to the sea. Maybe a few more dawns would see him in command of his own ship once more, running south before the breeze, away from the seas where Gabool's vessels hunted.

Sleep was just about to embrace Graypatch when loud screams rent the still air. Using the trees to the side of the path as cover, Graypatch sneaked up to within a short distance of the water.

A heron stood over the carcasses of five rats, his vicious beak dripping red. "Iraktaan kill. Kraaaaak!"

Graypatch cut east into the trees, avoiding the killer heron and following the course of the stream, voicing his thoughts aloud as he went.

"I'll find the _Darkqueen_ , sure as eggs is eggs. Foller the stream- that's all ye do, matey, foller the stream. Ha harr, I'll sit aboard me ol' ship an' wait fer the others. No chance Graypatch is goin' t'get lost amid all that forest agin. No sir!"

As the sun grew hotter Graypatch knelt to drink from the stream. He sucked long and noisily, feeling the cool flow of fresh water crossing his chin. Suddenly lifting his face clear of the stream, the searat captain felt his neck hairs rising. Without turning he knew there was somebeast behind him. A vague blur showed on the surface of the swift-running water, masking the stranger's identity.

Instinctively the searat's claw reached for his sword. "Who are yer?"

The voice that answered him was as cold as north wind on wet stones. _**"MY NAME WOULD MEAN NOTHING TO YE, RAT!"**_

Graypatch played for time, slowly inching the sword from his belt. "What d'ye want with me, then? I mean yer no harm. My name's Graypatch."

" _ **THOU LOOKEST LIKE RIFF RAFF TO ME!"**_

A kick from a hoof sent Graypatch sprawling into the stream. He stood up in the shallows, spluttering. Standing before him was an enormous alicorn with dark fur. He knew who she was. He'd heard tales about her.

"You're N-Nightmare Moon!" he spluttered. "The same beast that killed Badrang the Tyrant all those years ago!"

" _ **DON'T CALLETH ME NIGHTMARE MOON ANYMORE! MY NAME IS PRINCESS LUNA! BUT THOU ART NOT FIT TO UTTER ANY NAME OF MINE. THE TIME FOR THY RECKONING IS DUE, SEARAT. NOW THEE MUST PAY FOR THE LIVES OF THREE PONIES. TELL ME, HOW DOTH IT FEEL, STANDING THERE WITHOUT THY CREW TO PROTECTETH THEE?"**_

Graypatch swallowed hard, his own voice sounding squeaky in his ears. "Leave me alone, I only want ter get out o' here. Let me go and I won't bother ye anymore. I just want t'get to the sea!"

" _ **THEN YE SHALL GO TO THE SEA!"**_ Princess Luna boomed. And she charged at Graypatch and gored him with her horn. Graypatch's body fell into the stream and floated away. Eventually he did reach the sea, but when he did, he was dead.

Princess Celestia flew up and landed next to her sister.

" _ **CAPTAIN GRAYPATCH WILL NEVER HURTETH ANYBEAST AGAIN,"**_ said Luna.

Celestia shuddered. "That voice gives me the creeps. I keep thinking you're going to turn into Nightmare Moon again."

Luna laughed and switched to her regular voice. "Don't worry about that. Nightmare Moon will never return. She's as dead as Captain Thickhead over there."

"I diverted the other rats away from Ponyville," said Celestia. "Let's go back to Twilight Sparkle and tell her that the gallant Wonderbolts have been avenged and Equestria is freed of further trouble."


	39. Chapter 39

Mariel and Spike led a group of mice, shrews, hedgehogs, and voles down the tunnel. They would soon emerge on the left side of Fort Bladegirt. Every creature was armed with a bow or a sling. Mariel also had her Gullwhacker and Spike still carried the sword of Martin the Warrior.

"Keep that sword close t'paw, Spike," Mariel whispered. "You'll be able to put it to good use once we get inside."

"Yeah," Spike said nervously. "I'm not sure just how much use I'll be. I've never fought in a battle before."

Mariel took his hand in her paw. "I know you, Spike. You're a resourceful, courageous dragon. I never would have made it this far without you. Martin chose you to carry his sword for a reason. When the time comes, you'll be able to do the right thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six searats had been posted on guard duty by Captain Riptung- Felltooth and the rats who had swum out in vain pursuit of Celaeno's ship. Felltooth was not the most popular searat at Bladegirt, a fact that his mates kept reminding him of.

"Please sir, Cap'n sir, can I swim out an' bring that naughty ship back. Yer great turnip brain, there was no chance o' catchin' that vessel an' you knowed it."

Felltooth defended his unsuccessful action indignantly. "Ah, sharrap! How was I to know it'd fly off into the sky? Taint fair, our ships can't do that!"

"Aye, well, nex' time you can keep your ideas to yourself. Ideas an' decisions is fer Cap'ns- that's why they're Cap'ns, see!"

The crack of the rock was audible in the darkness as it struck the speaker. He dropped without a sound. Felltooth leaned over him.

"'Ere, are you all right matey? Yaaaagh!"

An arrow had gone right through Felltooth's ear. He straightened up and ran for the fort, screaming aloud, "Attack! Attaaaaaack!"

Still half-asleep, the searat horde were rousted out by Hookfin, Riptung, and Grimtooth. They hurried into the courtyard surrounding Bladegirt, snatching weapons as they went.

"Stir yer stumps, y'dozy layabouts. We're under attack!"

"Come on, out there, every ratjack of ye. Move!"

"Pick up those weapons. Never mind yer fancy clothes- yer goin' to a fight, not a dance!"

High in the rocks Spike and Mariel drew back their bows, glancing along the line of Trag warriors as they drew bowstrings tight in unison. On the other side of the fortress, Finnbarr Galedeep and his command were doing the same thing. Mariel nodded. "Now!"

The arrows zipped off like a flight of angry wasps, straight down into the teeming courtyard, where even despite the night they could not miss among the large numbers of milling rats. As the archers dropped down to fit more shafts to their bows, a line of warriors behind them stood up whirling slings. Again, Mariel nodded. "Now!"

The rocks hurtled down, chunking into the searats below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the banqueting hall, Gabool grabbed hold of Kita as she passed by. "What in the name of Hellfangs is a-goin' on out there?"

"Majesty, we're bein' attacked!"

"I can see that, idiot! Who is it doin' the attackin'?"

"I don't know, but dey're bein' cut down by arrows an' rocks from both sides, right an' left!"

"It's that mouse, the bellmaker's daughter, I know it is!" Gabool cried. "We've got to hide the bell so she can't steal it back!"

Kita scratched her head. "Is dat really da most important t'ing right now?"

"Don't question me! I'm your king! Help me carry the bell upstairs to my room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battering ram had begun its work on the front gates. Joseph had his forces screaming and yelling as they charged with the ram. Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom stood with him at the front.

"Trag! Trag! Trag! Trag! Trag! Trag!"

The massive tree trunk, still matted with earth and grass, pounded its blunt head against the quivering timbers of the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the sky, Celaeno and her crew brought their ship around to the back of the fort. Once they were in range, they loaded the cannons.

"Fire!" Celaeno ordered.

With a thunderous rumble the cannonballs smashed through the wall, sending an explosion of sharded masonry high in the air. Sections of wall fell like wheat before a scythe.

The rats at the main gates stopped shooting arrows. They turned to see what was happening at the back wall.

Riptung dashed through them. "Come on, they've burst through the walls back there!"

Reluctantly the searat archers turned to face the latest peril, Hookfin and Grimtooth shoving and pushing them toward the foe.

"Push 'em back, or we're done for, mates!"

"There ain't that many of 'em, we've got 'em outnumbered, buckos. Charge!"

"Come on, scallywags," Celaeno said to her crew. "Time to be awesome!"

Drawing their swords, the birds swooped down to the ground to meet the searats. Steel clashed against steel as both sides met like two waves crashing together. The parrots were outnumbered at first, but soon Finnbarr's forces came around the back of the building to assist them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariel and Spike heard the back wall fall when the cannons hit it. Within moments the searat arrows stopped raining down over them.

"They've stopped firing at us!" Spike exclaimed.

Mariel did a little dance of delight. "Listen! I can hear them moving away! The parrots must have broken through the back wall!"

"There's nothing more for us to do here," she continued. "Let's see if my father has broken through the front gate yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All paws now, every Tragjack of you, grab the ram. One, two, hup!" Joseph roared out.

Rank upon rank of willing paws gripped the battering ram, lifting it high above their heads with a rush of strength and energy. Joseph shouted out commands from the front.

"Righto, chaps. Back up. Back, back, back- a bit more! Come on, you lot on the end, stop bunchin' together and back up. We need a good long run to gain momentum! That's it. Back, back… ah, that's more like it. Halt!"

Mariel and Spike ran down the beach to see the battering ram crew getting ready for another charge.

"Listen up now, chaps," they heard Joseph say. "When I give the word, altogether, fast as y'can. Ready… Chaaaaaarge!"

Dust pounded and flew from under the thundering paws and hooves. Eyes wide and mouths agape, screaming and yelling bloodcurdling cries, the army of rammers with the log swaying madly above their heads tore onward to the gates in one single mad rush.

Whakkarraboom!

There was no sound of splintering timber, just a tremendous _whump_! Door, timbers, locks, bars and bolts, even the two impressive stone gateposts, were knocked flat as if hit by a thunderbolt.

"Go Joe Bell! Go Joe Bell! 123GOGOGO!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Swept on in the rush, with the blood singing through her eardrums like a high pitched siren, Apple Bloom yelled aloud, "Yee-haw! Jest like beatin' a dead horse- not literally!"

Mariel strode past them into the building. "We'll see who gets Gabool!"


	40. Chapter 40

The battle raged throughout Bladegirt. To his surprise, Spike found that he wielded Martin's sword with great skill, despite never having fought with a sword before. It was as if the spirit of Martin himself was guiding him. One rat after another fell beneath his blade.

Soon he found himself facing Riptung. The rat swung at Spike with his curved sword, but Spike was able to parry all his blows. The dragon and the searat fought all around the courtyard. Spike was beginning to get the hang of it, and he was almost enjoying himself when another rat came and tripped him from behind.

Spike fell to the ground. Riptung raised his sword for a downward slash that would finish the dragon off. But before he could bring the sword down, Spike burped, and a blast of green fire shot out of his mouth and incinerated Riptung.

Mariel appeared to pull Spike to his feet. "Well done! That was marvelous! You finished him with fire!"

Spike pointed over her shoulder. "Looks like your dad's in trouble!"

Joseph was fighting for his life. A searat was choking him from behind as Grimtooth swung his cutlass in front. The bellmaker parried each thrust as he fought to shake off the rat, who clung behind him like a leech. Grimtooth slashed furiously, knowing the death of a leader might turn the tide of battle back in favor of the searats. He smiled grimly as the gray-haired mouse began to weaken, and closed in for the kill.

Mariel ran at Grimtooth, swinging the Gullwhacker. Grimtooth turned to catch the full force of the blow between his eyes. He dropped like a log. Apple Bloom took the strangler from behind with a rock from the wall debris.

Hookfin saw that the battle was lost. He sneaked away before the total rout of all the searats, skirting the edges of the fray until he found the section of the back wall that the cannons had smashed through. Without a backward glance he slipped out onto the hillside, only to be snatched up in the claws of two parrots and lifted into the air! That was the last anybeast ever saw of Hookfin.

"One more good sally an' they're finished, I'd say," Joseph said.

"But where's Gabool?" Mariel said. "Has anybeast seen him?"

"No. He must be hiding somewhere."

Spike lifted his sword. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find him!"

Dodging around skirmishing groups, Mariel, Spike, Joseph, and Apple Bloom ranged through the halls of Bladegirt, searching for Gabool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabool was hiding in the monitor room, with Kita and the Joseph Bell. He was freaking out! He gnawed on a cucumber to try to calm himself down.

He could see Mariel on the screen that showed the entrance hall, stalking around with her Gullwhacker held high in the air. "Gabool, it is I, Mariel of Redwall! Show yourself!"

"Keep searchin', mouse," Gabool panted. "You'll never find me in here."

On the screen, Mariel and her friends abruptly turned their heads. Gabool realized they were looking up the stairs that led to the monitor room. He saw with panic that the microphone was on and they could hear him.

"AHHHH! KITA, TURN THE MICROPHONE OFF!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"WHAT BUTTON, DERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF 'EM!"

"THE RED ONE!"

"DEY'RE ALL RED!"

By now Mariel and her friends had climbed the stairs and were right outside the door. Mariel tried to open it. "It's locked!"

"Need a hand? I mean, a hoof?" Pinkie Pie appeared at Mariel's side. She bucked up and delivered a mighty kick to the door with her back legs. The door shook on its hinges.

Gabool gave Kita a blow that sent her sprawling. "You jerk! You absolute idiot!"

Kita got up. "My God! I can't take any more of dis! Ya care more about dat stupid bell den ya do about me, or anybeast really! You're hidin' like a coward while all your friends get croaked! Ya chew animals up an' den ya spit 'em out again! I loved you, do ya hear me? I loved you, an' what'd I get? I'll tell ya, a big fat nothing! You're like a sponge. Ya take, take, take, an' drain others of deir love an' emotion. Well, I've had it!"

She strode across the room, and before Gabool could stop her, she flung the door open wide.

"No need ta break da door down. He's all yours!"

Frantically Gabool scrambled for the one hiding place he could think of, beneath the bell.

Mariel entered the monitor room. She glanced around, and then began belaboring the bell with her Gullwhacker.

 _Boomboombongaboombongbong!_

She heard screams coming from inside the bell. Gabool crawled from beneath it, his whole body shaking.

"Like my music, rat?" Mariel asked.

Gabool cackled harshly. "Go away, mouse. I've killed you once. You're naught but a ghost!"

Mariel's jaw tightened as the Gullwhacker whirled above her head. "You're wrong, sea scum. I'm no ghost! I beat you once and I'm going to do it again, this time for good!"

Now she began beating Gabool with the rope. Gabool fell on the floor. "No. Mercy!"

"Mercy? You had no mercy for me or my father!"

Finally, Gabool managed to get his tail between her legs and trip her. As Mariel fell down, Gabool got back up and ran out of the room. Spike and the others were standing outside the door, but Gabool pulled a dagger out of his pants and plunged it into Spike's chest. He pushed between Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom and leaped down the stairs, taking them three or four at a time.

Mariel got to her feet. She was about to chase after Gabool when she saw Spike lying on the floor, with the dagger protruding from his chest.

But before anybeast could say anything, Spike stood up and pulled the dagger out, laughing. "Nearly pierced my scales- not bad steel for a searat dagger!"

Mariel ran to him and hugged him. "Good show! Where'd Gabool go?"

"He went in dere," said a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Mariel saw Kita, pointing to the door of the treasure room.

"Be careful, though," the ferret said. "He's got a cockatrice in dere dat turns creatures ta stone."

They entered the treasure room, cautiously. Gabool was standing by the far wall.

"The running's over, rat," Joseph said. "There's nowhere for you to go."

"The running's over, all right," Gabool sneered. "But for you, not me! Hmm, mm, mm!" He pushed a button on the wall.

All of a sudden, none of the heroes could take another step. They could move their upper bodies, but their feet were glued to the floor.

"My feet!" Mariel screamed. "I can't move my feet!"

"Mah hooves!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Ah cain't move mah hooves!"

"It's as if we're glued to the spot!" Pinkie said.

"You are!" Gabool evilled. "So quake with fear, you tiny fools! Hmm, mm, mm!"

The cockatrice slithered out from behind a suit of armor. It flapped into the air and dove at Spike. But Spike held the Sword of Martin up and the cockatrice saw its own reflection in the blade and turned to stone. It fell to the ground and smashed to pieces.

Gabool was taken aback, but he drew a sword that was hanging on the wall. "Well, maybe my cockatrice can't turn you to stone now, but you're still frozen in place. I shall kill you all!"

But just then Celaeno came flying in and pushed the button on the wall again, releasing everyone's feet.

"Hey, we can move again!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"This ends now, Gabool," Mariel said, advancing toward him.

"I'm not so sure about that," the rat replied. All of a sudden, he opened up a trapdoor in the middle of the floor that Mariel hadn't noticed before and dived into it.

"After him!" Mariel cried, jumping through the hole herself.

The trapdoor was the entrance to a secret tunnel which led out of Bladegirt and onto the beach. There was a little motorboat on the shore, which Gabool had placed there in case he ever needed to make a quick escape.

When Gabool reached the boat, he hopped in and started the motor. Mariel and her friends emerged just in time to see the boat speeding away from the shore.

Mariel ground her teeth in frustration. "He's getting away!"

She was about to throw herself into the water and try to swim after him, but Joseph held her back. "It's no use, Mariel. We'll never catch him now."

Gabool unwrapped one of the cucumber sandwiches he had stocked the getaway boat with. Terramort was getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"They never got me. I'm still the King of Searats! I'll scour the seven seas and find a new crew. Then I'll build a new fleet, each craft bigger an' faster than _Darkqueen_. Gabool won't need no bell to announce hisself, they'll know who I am wherever they see my ships hove in an' hear me name. Hmm, mm, mm!" He little knew that his doom was near upon him.

His cucumber sandwich slipped out of his paws and into the water. He laughed. "Hmm, mm, mm! I don't need that one, I've got plenty of others. Nothing is going to ruin my newfound luck…"

Just then a big brown monster with three horns on its nose shot out of the water and overturned the boat! It scooped up the sandwich in its enormous jaws. Gabool sank beneath the waves and didn't come up again.

On the shore, Mariel was nonplussed. "What on earth was that?"

Pinkie Pie knew. "That's a three-horned bunyip! They love the taste of cucumbers! One time, me and my friends Applejack and Rarity were out sailing, and we accidentally dropped a cucumber sandwich overboard. A bunyip came and sank our boat, without even realizing what he was doing! Luckily we were close enough to shore that we could swim back to land. Looks like Gabool wasn't so lucky, though!"

The bunyip dove back into the water, its appetite sated.

"That was some quick thinking back there, holding up the sword so the cockatrice would see its reflection," Mariel said to Spike.

Spike fidgeted nervously. "I wasn't really thinking that far ahead. I was just trying to avoid being turned to stone."

"Oh, don't be so modest. You're a hero, Spike!"

Joseph put a paw around his daughter's shoulders. "Come on, Mariel. Let us leave Terramort. The nightmare is over."


	41. Chapter 41

"By the way, why did you help us?" Mariel asked Kita. "I thought you were on Gabool's side."

"I just got tired o' bein' kicked around by him," Kita said. "I always knew Gabool was a rotten rodent, but it made me feel big at first, goin' around wit' a big wheel like him. Den I guess it got to be a habit. Now I guess maybe I broke it."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Spike.

"I dunno. I've always been a pirate. I don't know how ta be anyt'ing else."

"Well, being a pirate doesn't mean you have to be evil," said Celaeno. "My birds and I are pirates, but we're good. You can join up with us if you want. We've never had a ferret in our crew, but there's a first time for everything."

"Ferret rhymes with parrot," Pinkie Pie put in.

Celaeno smiled. "There ya go. We're not that different." She held her wing out to Kita.

Kita offered her paw, and they shook hands. "All right, sure. I'll join your crew."

The next day, everybeast boarded Celaeno's ship. They would drop the bell and the sword off at Redwall and then head back to Ponyville.

Captain Celaeno looked down over the railing of her ship at Terramort Isle as the vessel rose into the sky. "That island actually wouldn't be a bad place to live. It's got balmy breezes, fresh sea air, and when you're standing atop those cliffs you can see for miles!"

Joseph shook his head. "None of us could ever live on Terramort. The place holds too many bad memories."

"Well, there's no bad memories for me and my crew," said Celaeno. "I had the time of my life here! I think in the future, we'll drop anchor on Terramort in between voyages."

"If you make Terramort your home, you might want to call it something else," Joseph said. "You know Terramort is Latin for 'Land of Death'?"

"Mm, yeah, that's not a very good name. We'll have to change that."

"What's the Latin fer friendship?" Apple Bloom piped.

Joseph thought for a second. "Hmm, I think it's 'amicitia'."

Celaeno tried out the new name. "Terramicitia. Land of Friendship. I like it."

"The only thing that bothers me," said Finnbarr Galedeep, "is that I never got a chance to settle the score with Captain Slipp, the dirty rat that commandeered my own darlin' vessel, the _Pearl Queen_. He was the only Captain that never came back to the island."

"Well, I'm sure you can find your ship and take it back someday," said Spike.

Mariel leaned over the side of the ship, letting the wind blow through her fur. "Woo-hoo! This is the best way to travel! We won't be bothered by any searats up here, eh, Spike?"

"Nope," said Spike. They were both quiet for a moment.

Spike broke the silence by asking, "So Mariel, where are you and your dad gonna go now?"

"I don't know," Mariel replied. "We don't really have a home of our own; we just go wherever the mood takes us."

Spike fidgeted nervously from foot to foot. "Y'know, a lot of those Trag animals are going to come and live in Ponyville. You and Joseph could too… if you wanted."

Mariel's eyes sparkled. "Are you kidding? That would be awesome! I could hang out with you and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and the rest of your gang every day and go on adventures! I bet my dad could build lots of things for the ponies too."

"I would dearly like to see this Ponyville," Joseph agreed. "It sounds like an amazing place."

"You could live in the Castle of Friendship with me and Princess Twilight Sparkle," Spike suggested.

"But will there be room for us there?" Joseph asked.

Spike chuckled. "Room? Twilight's castle is so big, I bet she could fit the whole town in there!"


	42. Chapter 42

It had been about a week since the searats left Equestria. All the ponies had returned to their own homes, and everything was back to normal. But Twilight Sparkle still anxiously awaited the return of Spike and the others.

Today Rainbow Dash was being released from Ponyville Hospital, where she had been treated for her injuries.

"D'you know, I didn't believe we could save you at first, but you made a full recovery," the doctor said to Rainbow as she left. "I've heard of cats having nine lives, but you're the absolute blinkin' limit!"

Outside the hospital, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of Rainbow Dash's friends were waiting for her.

"Good to see you up and around again, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fluttershy asked anxiously.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air and did a somersault. "Never been better!"

"I'm glad you made it, Rainbow Dash," said Starlight Glimmer. "I'm sorry about what happened to Spitfire and Soarin."

"Well, don't blame yourself," said Rainbow. "Spitfire knew from the start that she might have to sacrifice herself to finally get rid of the searats. She died in battle, an' that's the way she'd've wanted to go. She was never one to sit around at home an' let other ponies do the fightin'. She couldn't have lived with herself if she hadn't helped those shrews. And Soarin was the same way."

Just then, a bunch of the former oar slaves came running up to Rainbow Dash. They all had their headfur dyed with all the colors of the rainbow, to match Dash's mane.

"Can I get your autograph, Dashie?" one of the shrews begged.

"Can you show us how to be awesome, por favor?" another pleaded.

"Looks like you've got some new additions to your fan club, Rainbow Dash," Rarity chuckled.

They all started walking away from the hospital.

"Y'know, Ah'm kinda glad Apple Bloom ran off when she did," Applejack said to Twilight. "It meant she didn't have to live through that war."

"Yeah, but remember, Apple Bloom, Spike, and Pinkie Pie were going with Mariel to Terramort to face Gabool the Wild," said Twilight. "They're probably in more danger than we were."

Rainbow Dash stopped flapping her wings and screeched to a halt. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Who's Mariel?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you? That's Storm Gullwhacker's real name," Twilight explained. "She found out that her father Joseph was being held captive by the Searat King on an island, so she, Spike, Pinkie, and Apple Bloom went on a quest to rescue him."

"So that's what happened to her! Well, I wouldn't be too worried about 'em. Storm's a smart girl. She can take care of herself just fine, plus, she's got three good companions with her. Wow, I wish I was out there questin' with 'em. I don't know, though, I kinda like the name 'Storm' better than Mariel. Do you think she'd still let me call her Storm when she comes back?"

"If she comes back," Twilight murmured.

Just then an enormous shadow fell across them. They looked up to see a huge ship floating in the sky!

The shrews started freaking out and fell to the ground. "It's more searats! And now they've got a ship that can fly!"

"That ain't no searat ship!" Applejack chuckled. "That's Captain Celaeno an' 'er parrots!"

"I wonder what they could be doing here," said Rarity.

Many other ponies crowded around as the ship sank to the ground. A veritable army of creatures started disembarking.

Rainbow Dash started doing midair flips. "Look, there's Storm Gullwhacker! She made it back!"

Rarity pointed with her hoof. "There's little Spikey-Wikey, all safe and sound!"

"An' Apple Bloom an' Pinkie Pie too!" Applejack waved her hat in the air with joy.

"There's a whole bunch of other animals with them too," Fluttershy pointed out. "Hedgehogs, shrews, woodlanders! They look so cute!"

"That old mouse there could be Mariel's father," Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie bounced up to them. "Didja miss us?"

Mariel and Spike approached Twilight Sparkle. "Mission accomplished," Mariel said. "We brought the bell back to Redwall, and we brought my father back here."

Joseph came up. "I'm Joseph the Bellmaker. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish." They shook hands.

"It's good to be back," said Spike.

Twilight flew into the air to get everybeast's attention. She addressed the huge crowd of creatures. "You have come a very long way to be in Ponyville… Welcome home!"


	43. Chapter 43

And far away, on the now-deserted island of Terramort, a fish flopped out of the sea and onto the shore.

Suddenly the fish changed into Gabool the Wild! That one rat had been right- Gabool really was a shape-shifting alien rat! (But he wasn't a changeling.) When his boat overturned, he had quickly turned into a fish to avoid drowning. The bunyip had left him alone because they only eat cucumbers.

Gabool surveyed the wreckage of his once proud fortress with paws on hips. "Hmm, mm, mm! Like I said, I'm still the King of Searats! They can't kill me so… easily! And I'll get my bell back someday, if it takes me a hundred years!"

And with that, he turned into a seagull and flew away.

THE END… FOR NOW


End file.
